


Demitale: A True Hell

by Bjoernen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Fanfiction, FriskxChara - Freeform, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sex, Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjoernen/pseuds/Bjoernen
Summary: The Undertale au Demitale, where the Underground is a literal hell. The once benevolent king after a traumatic event snapped and transformed into a tyrannical dictator who rules over his subjects with an iron fist. The sovereign's fall so huge that there's a darkness twisting and corrupting the Underground into a true hell. One that the seventh fallen human now have to transverse.The story will put Frisk at the age of 16 at first and Chara 18, both females. There WILL be sin involving these two for both story reasons and because I love romance in stories! However this one is of a twisted kind... to put it lightly.The story will also be written in third person perspective; however characters thoughts will be in cursive and viewed from first person whenever they pop up.We are going for a long run with this story with a couple of twists and turns when descending into the darker. I have to live up to the title I gave the story after all, eh?Demitale can be found on crossoverdude's deviant art where there is a general page of information of this AU I am using as base building block for the world.Demitale belongs to crossoverdude. So does the art.Undertale belongs to Toby Fox





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the author here! A few tidbits of information regarding chapter length and quality before you start reading! First and foremost, the first chapters are considerably shorter than the latter ones. Like 1000-4000 thousand words only, while chapter eleven is 10 200 words! And about quality of the content, well I am using this story to practice and improve myself, and I am already trying to return and touch up older chapters to the current standard that's ten and eleven (latest chapters currently). Thus far only chapter 1 has been touched up but I am not altering story or anything, just adding more details and better text in general.  
> Now have a pleasant read both returning and new readers! =)

In the middle of the cold and dark cavern, under the rays of sunlight shining through the gaping hole in the ceiling lays a young human. Guessing her age to be in the sixteen or so, she was dressed in a purple well-worn sweater with two pink stripes over a thin frame. Blue shorts with black leggings and brown combat shoes soiled with dirt. Medium-length straight brown hair framing a most delicate tan face with bangs over the closed eyes.

Something, however felt different about this particular one. Something that said she would prove to be far more entertaining than the others…

The deafening silence was disturbed by a low groan as the fallen human came to again.

_Where am I…?_ She felt herself laying on a hard and uneven surface, a most uncomfortable combination in her opinion. Rising up into a sitting position— to only stop and let out a cry of pain and fall down again when severe agony jolted through her body!

A cry that must've alerted something of her presence for soon the sobbing girl heard twigs being crushed by something large approaching her location with haste.

The bones in her neck audibly groaned when she turned her head to the side. For only her mind to go blank by what she saw, right before fright consumed her entire being and she desperately began to crawl back. For the pain only be too much and make her repeatedly fall back down again, each attempt weaker than the previous.

Instead, she held her better arm protectively over the head, whimpering when in horror seeing the _massive goat-like creature in purple robes_ stop next to her. Set of horrific gleaming yellow eyes staring down at her broken body. Her cries increasing and she couldn’t look anymore when it raised its large hands and visible claws against her!

“Oh my! I am sorry— I didn’t mean to frighten you so!” Its voice shockingly was a very feminine one and unmistakably motherly even?

She found it even more surprising when daring a quick look that the hands were held up in a calming gesture as well.

Hesitating with trusting this goat-woman or whatever she is— if even a she? Still, her (she decided to think it as her for now) sounded genuine and kind. It also helped that those at first scary eyes radiated with nothing but kindness to convince her that she wasn't going to be torn apart... yet.

"Do not be afraid my child, I will not hurt you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I can heal your wounds if you let me."

Considering the fact she is literally helpless and not been attacked in this vulnerable state and also in dire need of assistance. She gave a weak nod as confirmation to this so called Toriel. Not like she was in a position to resist regardless.

With a gentle smile she slowly knelt down next to her and moved her hands (or paws?) over her broken body. Suddenly they emit a gentle green light and over a couple of moments it astonishingly washed away all the pain!

"There, now you should feel much better. Please take my hand." Toriel again with that heartwarming smile offered a white furry hand to help her up. Needing no more convincing, she didn't hesitate with accepting the offer and soon felt her feet dangle in the air before slowly lowered to the floor.

"So what's your name, little one?" Despite Toriel’s strength, her grip was incredible soft.

"F-Frisk, ma'am." Frisk, stuttered and looked down shyly, quite taken aback by this entire ordeal and first now considering the possibility that this may be nothing else but a dream. An incredibly lucid one…

"It is nice to meet you, Frisk! You've fallen down, haven't you?" Toriel looked up at the hole in the ceiling of this dark cavern. Seemingly taking a moment to embrace the rays of sunlight coming through and the little warmth they could give in this otherwise cold room.

Meanwhile, Frisk was staring at the floor while her own mind was frantically trying to recall how she had ended up falling down here in the first place. It was like a sledgehammer coming crashing when realizing that she was unable to recall anything!

_Why can't I remember anything?!_ Frisk was overtaken by dread and tears already running down her dirty cheeks.

“D-Did I say something wrong?!” Frisk felt first then saw a concerned goat-woman holding over her own mouth (snout?) at the thought she might’ve accidently upset her.

"It's just... When I saw you here I immediately thought you'd have fallen down and that you must be hurt. I did not intend to offend you!" Toriel began apologizing, but blinked uncertain when Frisk looked up and shook her head. Assuring that it wasn’t her fault.

“You know,” still teary and was now looking over her with a blank expression. “It’s not usual to see new people around here. Not ever since what had happened to this place and its people. In fact, I have been alone here for quite a long time…” Toriel’s fluffy cheeks got wet as well by sharing her own burdens.

Until she was taken aback when the much smaller person suddenly rushed headfirst into her and the thin arms hugged around her as hard as they could.

Frisk couldn’t but sob into her robes, just not able to help herself but feel her heart ache tremendously whenever seeing someone else sad. Doing whatever was within their power to comfort the troubled soul and help them back up on their feet (or is it paws?) again.

"Oh... I did not help the situation, did I?" And Frisk felt Toriel's large but gentle hand pat her over the head. It was a very good and motherly feeling to it and it indeed helped her calm down a great deal.

Ironic considering it was she who was trying to ease Toriel’s mind.

Daring to look up again, blinking to get rid of the blur in her eyes but when seeing Toriel not just making that motherly smile again, but it noticeable being brighter now too. It made a smile work its way across her dirty face.

"Come now, little one. Let me guide you through this place to my home." Toriel offered her hand or paw or whatever one should call the fluffy end of her arm. With no hesitation, she placed her hand into its palm, more than delighted at how incredible the short and soft fur felt on her skin. Also glad that the goat-woman did take consideration to her much shorter legs when walking with her to the only but unnervingly decrepit, open doorway out of this room.

 

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows there was a dark and pale, ugly flower. Its black and red demonic contemplative gaze followed the pair’s backs exiting the room.

_Golly, a seventh human has fallen into the Underground?! I must report back to King Asgore. He’ll be more than satisfied to hear about this!_ The flower excitedly giggled for itself as it burrowed back into the black soil underneath the cracks and vanish out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The tunnels and corridors were just as dark and what little occasional light there was only revealed decrepit halls that felt like they could collapse at any given moment.

Truly calling this place  _the Ruins_ was most befitting.

At least Frisk had a fluffy guide showing her around and keeping a firm, yet gentle hold on to her much smaller hand. Not that she complained, not at all.

Yet even with the protective Toriel at her side, Frisk couldn't help but feel a little unease and scared as they walked further into the Underground. Now entering a hexagonal room with a closed door at the opposite end.

"Welcome to your new home, little one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins, for they are full of puzzles and traps. Ancient fusions between diversions' and doorkeys. Do not let the state of the Ruins fool you, little one, for many remain fully functional and most dangerous." Toriel with enthusiasm explained and with a reassuring smile let go of Frisk's hand and headed over to some stone plates sticking up from the ground.

Frisk hugging her own arms but attentively watching saw how said stones were in fact pressure plates, which Toriel was now with her wrapped paws pressing down. When four out of six specific ones were depressed, she walked over to the wall near the door and pushed in a concealed plate.

The door immediately stirred and began to slowly open up. Toriel, always with that heartwarming smile of hers, waved for Frisk to follow her as she quickly walked through and vanished into the darkness.

Frisk almost grabbed by panic immediately ran after her for the fear of being left behind.

To her relief Toriel was simply waiting for her in a new corridor with two water channels and wasted no time with explaining next so called puzzle.

"To make progress here,  _you_  will need to trigger several concealed switches." Toriel gestured along one of the walls.

Frisk upon hearing that she should be the one doing it, looked up at Toriel concerned and hugged herself even harder to prevent herself from trembling.

"Do not worry, I have marked the ones you need to press." Toriel walked next to her and with a reassuring push made Frisk stumble forward onto the bridge of the first water channel.

Looking back over her shoulder but just seeing Toriel smiling at her, Frisk carefully walked over to the first marked stone plate and placed a trembling hand upon it. When it didn't move, she pushed a little harder and jumped back when it suddenly by own will sunk in and remained so.

"Well done! Just one more, little one." Toriel tried to boost her confidence.

The encouraging had affect and this time, Frisk walked with more confidence over to the next one and repeated the procedure.

Suddenly at the end of the hall a section of the wall began opening up. Reminding her of a cruel maw opening up wide until its rocky fangs fully vanished into the floor and ceiling, revealing an ordinary but as always dark corridor behind it.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." Toriel stopped next to Frisk and gave her a pat on the head.

"Let us move to the next room." And with that Toriel began walking up ahead and didn't hesitate walking through the 'maw'.

Frisk, retaining some of that confidence followed suite and finding Toriel once more waiting for her. However this time there was someone else in the room and Frisk was quick to hide behind Toriel.

Frisk then heard Toriel letting out a soft giggle.

"It's just a dummy, little one. As a human living in the Underground, monsters  _will_ attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." And Frisk's fluffy cover stepped aside.

Upon a second glance, it indeed was an inanimate object designed as some odd creature. Although the part of 'monsters  _will_ attack you' didn't fly her by and Frisk looked up at Toriel with renewed concern.

"When you encounter a monster, it will fight you. Not because it want to necessarily, but because it  _must._ You'll... understand soon enough." Toriel let out a sad sigh and Frisk had a feeling that Toriel would say no more about this matter. For now at least.

So she instead walked up to the dummy and just looked over it, while Toriel kept talking in the background.

"While a monster is attacking you. Try to avoid it as much as possible and stall for time. But you might be forced to defend yourself with a more... direct approach. However if I can, I will come and resolve the conflict so it doesn't come to that."

Frisk looked briefly back at Toriel before back to the dummy again. With Toriel's words in mind, she gave it a half-hearted punch to its head. Immediately feeling very bad for doing so, even if it was an inanimate object.

Toriel calmly walked up to her side again. However this time her smile had fallen somewhat but she still patted Frisk's head a couple of times. Like a mother would to her child.

"Ah, I see you are a kind soul that doesn't resort to violence. But you might find yourself with no other options..." Toriel said gloomily before walking into the next room.

But Frisk heard that Toriel wasn't waiting for her this time, thus suppressing the depressing thought of being forced to use violence in order to protect herself and quickly ran after her.

Suddenly from a dark corner something leapt out and landed in front of her!

Frisk skidded to a stop and hastily backed away from the horned frog creature that almost reached up to her abdomen in height. A massive metallic slave-like shackle with a long chain was clasped around its neck. But most disturbing was seeing a devilish second face on its stomach and how both pair of eyes from both faces just kept staring at her with malice.

Barely having time the time to register what she was seeing, it again leapt but this time straight at her! Barely managing to dodge before a set of hidden vile fangs could close around where her neck had been mere moment ago!

The frog immediately began to regain its composure after the miss— until it suddenly was sent flying across the entire room as Frisk let out a shout when kicking it as hard as she could!

Right after that, Frisk first heard and with a split second glance indeed saw it being Toriel come running after hearing the commotion happening behind her. The next second she first felt a furry hand being placed upon her shoulder before being pulled protectively behind Toriel.

Though under her bangs, Frisk couldn't stop staring at her attacker in terror.

The demonic frog however seemed very hurt and struggled to get back up on its feet again. Despite its injuries, it at first wanted to continue on with the fight if that furious look was something go by. 

But it only lasted for a second before it quickly changed into one of fear upon seeing Toriel just staring it down. That alone seemed to be enough in making it change its mind and immediately limp away into the shadows.

With the danger gone, Toriel this time took a hold of Frisk's still trembling hand and escorted her down the corridor. Soon reaching water filled room but with a bridge covered with cruel massive spikes. While it was clear that Toriel was on guard, she still took a second off her vigilance to give Frisk a reassuring smile before simply walking straight forward towards the spikes.

Before Frisk could protest, suddenly some of them retracted into the ground, followed by another set doing the same but in another direction.

Soon enough they had made their way across and all the spikes behind them audibly returned in place.

Frisk then grew even more distressed than she already was because of what had just transpired minutes ago when Toriel suddenly let go of her hand and faced her with a stern expression.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I must ask you to remain here while I go up ahead and make sure the road is clear of any other monsters laying in ambush. Remain here and make sure to stay hidden just in case." But Toriel seemed to remember something and fished out from a pocket in her robes a cellphone.

"Here, if you have a need for anything, just call me. I will hurry back to your side." Toriel handed it over to Frisk whom immediately clutched it to her chest.

"Now be strong while I am gone." And with that Toriel hurriedly moved on and was swallowed by the darkness of the corridor ahead.

Frisk looked around utterly terrified and spotted a half ruined stone pillar which she hurried over to and hid behind. On her watch and repeatedly scanning the shadows after that terrifying frog creature or worse.

Suddenly Frisk became paralyzed in fright but not because of spotting something but rather hearing a voice speaking directly to her. But it wasn't coming from either direction of the hallway, nor above or under her. No, it was coming directly from inside her  _own mind._

**_They are called Froggit, a pathetically weak monster._ **


	3. Chapter 3

"W-Who's there?!" Frisk was quick up on her feet and looking around alarmed; spotting a sizable branch which she quickly picked up and entering a defensive stance.

**_My, what a weapon you've acquired for yourself there!_** And a resounding demonic laughter echoed within her mind, and Frisk felt her heart sink into despair.

S- Show yourself..." Frisk murmured and kept looking in every direction terrified. With the words from Toriel about the need of protecting herself being all that she latched onto and preventing her from breaking down into tears right now.

**_What's that? I didn't heaaaaar you!_** This demonic voice taunted her and again began guffawing even louder this time. The laughter overwhelming her to the point it felt her entire being, her soul was being ridiculed.

Becoming teary eyed at being treated like this. Something suddenly snapped in Frisk's persona and an unknown rage consumed her entire being making her lift her head and yell.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!"

But right after the outburst Frisk went absolutely silent when all the rage was washed side by dread when the laughter abruptly stopped. A deafening silence taking hold after her voice's echo stopped bouncing throughout the dark hallway.

It would take a full minute of uncomfortable silence before the voice spoke again. However this time the demonic tone was tempered by a feminine one, a young woman's and it even sounded close to her own age perhaps?

Even so, Frisk could still  _feel_ how each syllable was corrupted to the core by an underlying malice and sadism.

**_Now that's interesting. Who knew someone so weak could muster such bravado!_** She giggled amused.

"Stop mocking me!" Frisk flared up again and ignored every instinctual warning about upsetting this entity.

**_Give me one reason why I should oblige to your puny demand..._** The voice's tone was drenched in a peculiar mixture of venom and infernal flames that slowly afflicted her entire being. Making Frisk feel feeble and feverish.

"...Please?" Frisk whispered meekly.

It went quiet for a long moment before the voice roared into laughter for a third time. Although this time it was more...  _genuine._  Frisk could vividly picture that whoever this entity was is now bent over and crying in laughter at her plea.

A mental image that made Frisk feel very hurt at once more being laughed at.

_At least someone is having fun..._ Frisk thought solemnly.

**_Oh my! You are too much!_** The voice began to speak up but got lost in another fit of giggles and had to finish those before being able to continue.

**_No wonder other tramples all over you with that submissive nature of yours!_ **

The atmosphere took a much darker turn, for those words somehow struck much deeper than they should've and made Frisk in utter defeat just slid down to the floor and break into tears. The branch bouncing and rolling away from her.

Frisk felt utterly terrible now. Being lost and terrified in some dark underground only amplifying her depression.

**_Oh stop with being pathetic._** The voice apparently was irritated by her behavior.

_Enough is enough!_ Frisk rose up in renewed anger and wiped the tears away. Not caring what would've happen next.

"Why are you treating me so badly!? Stop with it or just leave me alone already!"

**_Growing a spine again, are we?_** The voice mused for a moment before continuing in a more intrigued tone.  ** _My, I can't help but already find you... Captivating. If excluding all the crying that is._**

"Well excuse me for feeling sad— wait, you find me  _what?_ " Frisk was baffled upon hearing a positive comment directed at her. When ignoring the facts how this entity have been treating her thus far, Frisk was still visibly touched.

**_Aren't you most precious..._** The voice giggled upon her reaction.

_Maybe I can pacify this thing and it won't harm me?_ Frisk felt a sudden surge of determination and with confidence tried another approach. Even mustering a friendly smile.

"P... perhaps I may ask what your name is? Mine is—" but Frisk's smile quickly vanished and she even took a frightened step back when the voice abruptly interrupted her.

**_I don't care what your name is. You haven't earned the right to share something so trivial to me._ **

_This is a really grumpy one..._ Frisk sighed in her mind. But that determination still remained strong and she was sure that she could find a way to connect with this entity so it wouldn't harm her further. Perhaps even through kindness gain its assistance in this dark and terrible place that is the Underground!

"A-and h-how does one earn that 'right'?" Frisk asked hopeful and again mustered that friendly smile of hers.

**_Hmm..._** And Frisk suddenly could very vividly imagine a creature in her mind with a clawed hand now tapping on its rosy cheek thoughtful. Why she imagined a pale human hand with dark red claw-like nails and rosy cheek is beyond her, but it somehow felt like a  _perfect_ description.

**_Well, you did show promise with how you treated that pathetic monster earlier. I want you to go and find it and put it out of its misery._** The voice got straight to the point.

_Wait what!? I don't want to go and kill something!_ Frisk grew pale at this abhorrent task that this entity had given her.

"But it's injured and probably no danger to anyone now!" Frisk cried out in protest.

**_So you rather let it remain weak and easy prey for its own kin so they can tear it apart and fight over its soul? The injuries that no one but you caused it..._** The voice asked her rhetorically, and again Frisk has a perfectly clear image of what had to be this entity in some way. This time a wide and creepy  _smile_  directed at her.

"What... Do you mean over its soul—" but again was interrupted as the voice was quickly growing tiresome of her.

**_Go and do what I demand or suffer the consequences of breaking the deal!_ **

"But, I never agreed to a deal—" But stopped when hearing a terrifying, angry demonic growl. Except this time it was very different for it wasn't just coming from within her head but also all around her  _physically_ as well! Even causing dust to fall from the ceiling and the walls.

Frisk with haste picked up the branch again and began sprinting back through the Ruins.

_How did I even end up in this situation?!_

Frisk reached the spiked bridge and stressed with remembering the path to make her way across.

Though Frisk just simply knew that the fear of being impaled was literally nothing when in comparison to the wrath of this entity.

With a couple of close calls here and there, Frisk finally managed to make it across unscathed. Quick to resume with hurrying down the corridor and soon reaching where she originally had been ambushed by this froggit.

Of course it was nowhere to be seen, but she did recall what direction it fled in into the shadows.

Taking pursuit but in a slower pace now, Frisk remained on her guard as she carefully walked back towards where she had woken up.

"Now... If I was an injured, demonic frog monster with two faces. Where would I hide— What the hell am I even thinking?!" Frisk to her own horror realized what she was saying. Even more horrifying was how she was holding the branch at the ready and on a moment's notice ready to  _club_ whatever would get in her way.

**_That's right. Where would a such tiny and pathetically weak monster hide? It couldn't have got far with that injury, hehehe..._** The entity seemed  _most amused_  by Frisk's sudden homicidal trait.

_What kind of tragic person am I even dealing with...?_ Frisk felt a shiver through her at the mere concept of someone being amused at the idea of murder.

_Still... the froggit is probably hiding in a corner with how small it is._

Frisk's suspicion was indeed confirmed when already after a couple of steps she heard movement to her right. Quick to turn and raise her 'weapon' at ready in that direction, Frisk immediately spotted the very same froggit pushed up against the wall and holding one of its legs up in a injured manner.

The monster now cowering at the mere sight of her and all the former malice in its two set of eyes from before entirely replaced by fear.

_I didn't kick it so hard... did I?_ Frisk absently lowered her weapon and felt utterly terrible the longer she kept staring at the whimpering creature. Feeling conflicted at how the roles suddenly were reversed and the former hunter now being the hunted.

The sensation of power over another life... And how Frisk felt utterly disgusted with herself for even thinking in such patterns to begin with. Even for the briefest moment had considered bashing its head in!

_I just can't kill it! There has to be another way!_ Frisk thought quickly on finding an alternative path than murder.

"Hey there... I won't harm you." Frisk put down her branch next to her feet and held up her hands reassuringly that she didn't intend to harm it.

The trembling froggit seemed genuinely confused at her behavior and kept watching her cautiously.

**_The froggit doesn't seem to understand your intent. Afraid of what grudge you hold after it failed to murder you._** The voice out of sudden took on a narrative role.

Frisk wanting to ask what all that is about, but saved it for later and instead focused on task at hand. Then an idea struck her and she quickly gestured for it to wait there, which only earned her an even more confused look in turn.

Remembering there are more branches littered all around the floor in here, Frisk began gather several into her arms and carried it all back to her branch.

Not just the froggit but even the entity within her mind seemed most puzzled by her behavior as Frisk began to lean the branches up against the wall. The latter however caught on quickly and with a dumbfounded and most _displeased_  tone commented Frisk's taken action.

**_You can't be fucking serious now..._ **

Even with the frightening thought of what the entity would do with her next, Frisk couldn't help but smile proudly when standing up again and regarding her work.

A makeshift shelter for the froggit to hide within while recovering from its injuries.

"There you go! Now you have a much easier time to remain unnoticed until you are healed." Frisk gestured for the froggit that it was ok for it to proceed.

The froggit looked back and forth between Frisk and her work, until finally seemed to catch the idea and carefully jumped into the make shift shelter and hid within it.

After a brief inspection, the froggit poked out with its head and croaked at her.

**_...The froggit is confused why you did this. But is still most thankful for your assistance and apologizes for attacking you earlier._** The entity with utter boredom and a hint of irritation translated.

_A single croak meant all that? Oh well!_ Frisk with a bright smile just waved at the froggit.

Suddenly the massive shackle around its neck sprung upand with an obnoxious metallic clang fell to the floor.

"Uhmm... What now?" Frisk stared in concern at the object.

The froggit was also just staring at the shackle astonished before croaking once again in frisk's direction and making itself comfortable inside the shelter.

_I wonder what that's about._

"So... no hard feelings about me... Uhm, altering that 'deal', right?" Frisk nervously asked when reminded of the overbearing presence of this entity in depths of her mind. Even feeling an intense, malevolent gaze going straight through her back and into her soul.

. _.. **You are indeed a most intriguing one. This one time I will show mercy.**_

Frisk's relief however didn't even have the time to settle in before the entity spoke again.

**_I will collect your gratitude later._ **

Although intimidated by this enigmatic and so far dark person in her head and now apparently even in dept to it. As Frisk began walking back to where Toriel had dropped her off, she felt now more determined than ever to try and start a friendly conversation with her passenger.

Who knows, perhaps in befriending the entity, it would in turn begin to treat her nicer?

"Oh by the way, my name is Frisk!" Frisk introduced herself in her sweetest tone. "I would love to know what your name is."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am the demon that comes when people call its name. I... am Chara._**  The demon introduced herself in a formal tone.

"Chara? That's a pretty name!" Frisk happily replied and finally felt she was getting somewhere with this so called demon.

Chara however let out a rather creepy giggle that gave Frisk shivers and reconsider her previous thoughts.  ** _Under any other circumstances you wouldn't be saying that._**

Uncertain what Chara exactly meant by that, though the subtle ominous tone behind her words was unmistakable and more than enough to make Frisk not interested in learning the implications either.

What she could do was finally gather her thoughts regarding this seemingly out of nowhere development with a sudden passenger in her head.

The immediate concern being realizing the insanity of holding a conversation with a mysterious voice in your own head.

_Did I hit my head so bad during the fall that I am imagining Chara?_

That explanation however was dismissed when thinking back how Chara when upset had caused an entire hallway to tremble earlier. Clearly not an illusion, evidently by the dust still clinging on to Frisk's sweater and hair when she ruffled it.

Apparently Chara possesses the ability to read minds when suddenly speaking up.

**_While I fancy the idea of everyone viewing you as a mad person talking to herself. I can assure you that you are perfectly just fine... No, nothing wrong at all behind that delicate face of yours!_**  Chara chuckled.

"Y- you can read my thoughts?" Frisk was genuinely amazed... And just as much uncomfortable with that idea of someone reading her every thought. Hoping she wasn't able to read her right now about how the flattery had a deeper effect than it should.

**_One doesn't need such a skill when it comes to reading you._ **

"So... You are a good judge of character then?" Frisk suggested with a gentle smile, while in her mind sighed in relief.

**_One could say that, yes... Chara replied secretively._ **

Even if not getting straight answers, at least Chara seems much more talkative now. Figuring now to be as good as any other occasion to perhaps learn more about her.

"Uhm, so Chara... You keep calling yourself a demon. What exactly do you mean by that? Is that some specific 'monster' type?" Frisk rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly for posing such a question. Though the question couldn't be that dumb, considering that both Toriel and the froggit was very different, yet apparently the same race that is monster.

Frisk to her dismay quickly realized she had screwed up when suddenly feeling a most displeased stare upon her.

**_You dare to assume me to be one of these cretins?_**  And Frisk in fear raised her hands apologizing when hearing how each word after the previous grew more volatile.

"S-sorry, Chara! I just—" But suddenly felt a soft hand gently placed upon her left cheek.

And just as quickly, before she could even look at it, the loving caress turned violent and five claws cut across her entire cheek down to the jaw.

Stunned, Frisk raised a very trembling hand and touched the already stinging cuts before looking and indeed seeing her fingers now coated in blood.

**_I am something far greater..._**  And Frisk quickly turned her head to the right but saw only empty air. Convinced that she had felt a gentle breath caress her neck when the demon whispered alluringly into her ear.

This just made Frisk even more bewildered. Combined with the hellish touch that is Chara's still lingering on her cheek. A such unfathomable corruptive force that it felt like she had been defiled on a whole other level and would remain so forever more.

_I think I am dealing with an actual demon..._  Frisk slid down to the ground in disbelief.

"Why are you here...?" Frisk meekly asked.

**_Where else would I be?_**  Chara just laughed at her question as if the answer was obvious.

With her laughter ringing in her head and not so much in the mood to talk anymore. Frisk silently just got up and with heavy steps made her way over to the water filled room with the spiky bridge over it.

Now knowing the path by heart, Frisk with ease made her way across. Soon walking down the hallway and stopping at the half ruined pillar.

Suddenly a happy and upbeat ring tone echoed throughout the room and her pocket buzzing.

I had completely forgotten I was given a phone! Frisk hastily picked it up and flicking it open before stuttering a greeting. "H-h-hello. T-this is, Frisk?"

"My child, is everything alright?" Frisk couldn't help but smile brightly when hearing that unmistakably motherly voice that's Toriel.

"I- I am," and Frisk felt Chara's gaze intently on the back of her head. "...fine. Still waiting at the same spot."

"Good. I ran into a little bit of problem so this may take a while longer before I can come and get you. Remain where you are and be strong!" Followed by an abrupt click as Toriel hung up before Frisk even could say bye.

"Toriel sounded stressed..." Frisk's with a worried frown looked at the phone.

**_It would be a pity if we discovered her remains scattered across the floor._**  Chara voiced her thoughts, and Frisk was more than disturbed when hearing how Chara rather than saying that in concern instead was sounding hopeful of exactly that happening.

"D- Don't be absurd! She has lived here for... Well I don't know how long. But I am certain she can take care of herself!" Frisk protested, however already was feeling sick by the gruesome image of finding the motherly goat-woman in tattered bloody robes on the floor in some dark forgotten tunnel. Being torn apart and consumed by a horde of froggits.

**_If you say so. I mean, no one makes that tiny but fatal mistake ever. Right, Frisk?_**  And Frisk was pulled into yet another one of those vivid scenes involving Chara. This time at first seeing the back of the head of what could've been an ordinary young woman if it weren't for two larger horns and medium long dark purple hair. The head slowly turning to glance over a purple clad shoulder and with a demonic red glowing eye just stare at Frisk. Her soft red lips pulled into a wide grin and revealing demonic fangs.

"B-but what can I even do!?" Frisk didn't even notice that she was still in this scenery when talking. "I would probably just end up lost and instead become a victim myself..." Frisk hugged her own arms when dreading the thought of going out there and exploring the Underground all by herself.

**_Then stay here and become a pathetic excuse for meal to a passing monster,_**  Chara's tone was harsh and matter-of-factly.  ** _Your last thought to never know the consequences for your apathy. Before your soul is taken and throughout defiled by others, until nothing remains but fragments. That's all you'll ever know, when finally thrown into the awaiting void. Like broken glass into the waste bin._** Chara finished before looking forward again, and suddenly Frisk found herself back in the hallway again. With a hand over her now rapidly beating heart absolutely horrified.

_I... I can't do this alone! I just can't, I—_  Then it downed on Frisk that she wasn't alone.

_What other options do I have?_  And while absolutely terrified, Frisk still felt determined that she is able to turn this entire ordeal of having a demon following her around into something positive.

Surely the demon's— no, Chara's presence would deter monsters from attacking her.

"I... have a request for you, Chara." Frisk asked nervously.

**_I don't do requests._**  Chara denied her coldly.

"Then... how about a deal?" Which had immediate effect for Frisk felt her uncomfortable burning gaze upon her, knowing she had Chara's full attention.

**_How curious. State your terms._ **

"Well I was hoping that you perhaps... Could help me stay alive down here in the Underground?" Frisk carefully suggested and dearly hoping she wasn't going to upset Chara now. "Also do nice things like when you translated the froggit earlier, for it was very kind of you..." Frisk smiled shyly.

**_Hmm... You want my assistance to survive the Underground._**  Chara mused to herself and after some brief consideration spoke up ** _. On one condition and you’ll have a deal. But if you decline now, you won't just earn nothing but also suffer consequences for wasting my time... The choice is yours._**  Chara with a devilish tone stated Frisk's 'options'.

_Choice, what choice?!_  And despite her newfound fear of Chara, Frisk refused to be treated like this and in defiance spoke up.

"How about we expand the deal, Chara?" Frisk tried to negotiate with the demon. And when Chara remained silent but Frisk still felt that burning gaze of hers upon her, she took it as a sign to go on.

_I am already at her mercy. Might as well get the best out of it._

"You certainly are a very knowledgeable demon. Of course it's only natural for someone such as myself, to have the hope you might be willing to share some of that knowledge." Frisk before she even had finished could feel that Chara was now smiling a lot at receiving praise.

_So, Chara, enjoy praising, eh?_

"Not only do you help me out down here in the Underground. But you will also answer at least two questions of mine. So truthfully and elaborate as possible until I am satisfied with the answer. You, Chara, in turn, may ask me four questions that I will go the same lengths to answer." Frisk finished and waited on Chara's next move.

Which wasn't exactly what Frisk expected to hear at first, but soon turning out to be a most surprising and pleasant answer. Considering whom she was dealing with that is.

**_Interesting. Perhaps I was wrong with assuming your former bravado was mere childish tantrums. An additional condition on top your offer.  You will not deviate from the chosen path of yours, and we'll have a deal._**  Chara's response was calm but her words as cryptic as always.

_I do wonder what Chara means by, 'my chosen path'_? Frisk wondered. Perhaps it's something that'll become evident later on?

Right now however Frisk had more pressing matters at hand as Chara barely waited before repeating herself impatiently.

**_Do we have a deal, Frisk?_ **

"We do, Chara. I agree to your terms—" But fell silent when suddenly a transparent and shadowy, yet unmistakably familiar horned silhouette materialized right before her.

Just a head taller than herself, but the swirling shadows concealing any feature on her person. Except for two characteristic traits, the first being that same wide grin but currently her mouth closed and not revealing the demonic fangs. The other being the pair of demonic red glowing eyes just staring with an unbelievable intensity right into Frisk's own ones.

The poor human completely awestruck and unable to break her gaze. Falling ever deeper into the oddly enticing diabolical stare that's Chara.

**"Then we have an agreement."**  Chara raised her clawed hand drenched in a dark and ominous essence. Her tone, while formal, was tainted by devilish delight.

Frisk still unable to tear off her eyes from Chara's, mustered the last of her courage to see this through and grabbed firmly onto the demon's hand. Which despite its transparency was as solid and real as her own.

However the touch was indescribable. Now more than ever making her feel like a mere mortal in the presence of a divine (albeit dark one) figure. The mere physical touch making Frisk think... sinful things. Dark thoughts that she would've found abhorrent, but now suddenly being much more tolerant too.

"Even if a demon... It's nice to see you in, uhm, half-person?" Frisk desperately tried to lighten the dark atmosphere of what've just transpired here. Already feeling like she was about to choke on it.

Chara however just kept holding her hand and staring intently through her for a while longer. A most satisfied, creepy grin visible under the shadows that almost made Frisk squirm in discomfort.

Then with a surprising softness began to pull Frisk silently towards the doorway.

"I'll... just follow you then, I guess." Frisk held on to Chara's hand and followed her willingly. Despite everything bad and immoral she felt by holding it, still having someone to hold onto and not being alone filled her with determination.


	5. Chapter 5

The fallen human was dragged by her shadowy guide into an even more decrepit room compared to the previous ones. This one being in such disrepair that pale tree roots had tear through the floor and completely ruining it.

To their immediate left another open doorway, while to the right the room carried on before taking a sharp turn to the left.

At least her companion hasn’t to worry about tripping for Chara simply levitated over everything like some ominous phantom now dragging Frisk to the doorway. Barely pausing for the human, who has to think where to place her feet among the numerous dead roots.

First now realize that perhaps she might’ve done something drastic when striking a deal with a _true demon_ over considering other options. Like, at all.

_I didn’t think this through… did I?_

The new room was apparently a dead end with the only thing of interest being a tipped over pedestal and the scattered shards from some porcelain around it. Whatever contents it might’ve once contained since long lost now.

_But what’s done is done. I simply have to see what this path entails._ Frisk decided not to think too deeply about her perhaps hasty decision.

Her free hand dragging carefully a finger across the five precise slashes across her left cheek, reminding and nurturing the not so tiny seed of worry planted in the back of her mind.

Then again now that they’ve struck a bargain, perhaps Chara would be more cooperative? Still, Frisk wasn’t sure where to even begin with the sure to be growing list of questions about the Underground and its residents. Fully aware that she has to be careful with invoking the two questions Chara have agreed to answer no matter what.

First though Frisk perhaps should ask for Chara’s permission before doing anything she’ll regret in hindsight.

“So…” and Frisk felt a shiver when Chara who was just about to take her out of the room again, instead stopped and turning her head around, staring expectantly with that wide smile of hers. “How do we make sure that we don’t accidently invoke the questions that’s part of the deal? I mean, if it’s ok for me to ask you things just in general, that is…”

Frisk was still taken by slight surprise when Chara replied and not yet used to hearing her companion’s normal voice over communicating directly into her mind.

**“Simple. We state that we desire to invoke a part of the contract beforehand,”** which Frisk nodded to because that’s smart. **“About acquiring knowledge, I might quench your thirst if I feel for it. So long you avoid bothering me with trivial ones that you can figure out by yourself…”** The creepy smile never for a moment faltered when Chara not so subtly threatened Frisk not to vex her.

“Understood.” Frisk got the message loud and clear, nodding a little terrified and trembling gesturing for Chara they can keep moving.

However when the odd pair began walking down the other direction, suddenly behind them the sound of steps was heard from the passage they originally came from.

Frisk immediately turned around and on her guard, ready to face whatever it was— until she had to withhold a curse when realizing she wasn’t wielding something to defend herself with!

It didn’t help either when feeling a strong reassuring squeeze from the demon’s clawed hand. Uncertain if Chara was just messing with her because of that ever-present smile of hers when throwing her a quick confused look.

Fortunately it perhaps wouldn’t be necessary to fight when seeing a familiar froggit limping towards her. The pace not as bad as before and Frisk daring to relax while waiting for it to stop a meter or so from them.

She did ease considerably more when seeing nothing else but kindness in its two sets of eyes as well.

“Hello there…?” Frisk nervously greeted the froggit.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” It ‘replied’, and Frisk made a quick glance in Chara’s direction, who with a tired sigh began translating.

**“Excuse me, _human,_ ” **And Frisk immediately understood that it couldn’t see Chara at all by the emphasis on human. Nor hadn’t it once deviated with its four eyes from her. **“I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way of fight until you almost defeat them… They won’t want to battle with you anymore,”** and Chara fluently continued despite somewhere in there a third ‘ribbit’ was added and Frisk presumed Chara was including that as well. **If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some mercy, human.”**

_How can it say all that with three ribbits?_

“I appreciate the advice. And sorry for… Kicking and then later on frighten you so.” Frisk apologized and was dearly hoping she could make amends.

The froggit replied with a happy smile before turning around and hoping back into the shadows.

Frisk with newfound energy and a bright smile took the lead. But she wasn’t just dragging Chara to come with her, but also walk (or float?) alongside her.

Frisk becoming even happier to see the demon oblige and follow suite.

The journey through the Ruins carried on. With the duo entering such crumbling rooms that there are several larger visible cracks and even gaping holes all over the floor.

Frisk was given plenty of opportunities to peek over the edges and see nothing but shadows waiting to swallow her whole.

With a little help from Chara, Frisk took her time to get across this minefield. Of course it was in the middle of this that they suddenly encountered another froggit with a massive shackle around its neck.

Frisk at first had hoped she would be able to talk it down from attacking her. Only to her horror never given the chance and knew what would happen when her aggressor leapt straight against her. What the froggit hadn’t been considering was how weak the floor is in this room and _of course_ it landed on a particular weak looking section.

Soon after they were both falling into darkness.

_I am getting very tired of falling down into holes and almost dying every single time._ Frisk groaned when rolling over to her back. This time blessed in disguise if the first assessment was to go by and feeling only sore all over her body.

Another positive thing was that the froggit was nowhere to be seen. Due to how cramp the walls were around her, Frisk suspected that it might’ve landed in an adjacent room.

**“Are you too hurt to move on?”** Chara like a dark angel slowly descended down next to her and that demonic gaze examining her thoroughly.

Frisk found it quite touching that Chara had cared for her well-being.

**“Don’t get the wrong idea. I just want to exit the Ruins and if you are too injured to move, that would be most inconvenient.”** Chara coldly shut down Frisk’s hopes.

Even so, Frisk still decided to believe that even a demon can be kind if willing.

“I think I am fine… Only bruised and beaten, you know.” Frisk carefully sat up and held back a pained groan.

What she wasn’t expecting was to be met by a shadowy hand offered to help her up, which Frisk with delight accepted. In comparison to Toriel’s pull, Chara’s was one of utmost tenderness as she pulled Frisk back up on her feet.

“Thank you, Chara.” Frisk smiled shyly and even daring to give Chara’s hand a quick squeeze, to which Chara seemingly didn’t care about.

More importantly however was that Chara didn’t try to let go of Frisk’s hand.

“Why would that froggit try and attack me in a room on the brink of collapsing?” Frisk asked while looking up and trying to see through the dark how high up the hole edges were.

**“Monster’s aren’t the brightest.”** Chara calmly replied and tugged for Frisk’s attention when spotting a crude and uneven portion of the wall that she perhaps could use to climb out with.

What Chara didn’t notice was how Frisk’s face have gone pale when just staring with wide eyes at a tiny human skeleton rolled into fetal position in the corner. Whatever clothes it once might’ve worn completely ruined, with only a faded red ribbon remaining next to the head.

**“Oh,”** Chara now calmly looked over the remains of the child as well. **“I’ve almost forgotten about her being down here.”**

“T- there are other humans down here?” A greatly disturbed Frisk barely managed to say. Her mind occupied with imagining how the child must’ve fallen down and by the looks of it perished sometime afterwards.

Such a terrible fate to be trapped all alone in the dark and with nothing but hostile monsters waiting above, having nobody to come…

**“You are the seventh, Frisk,”** Chara began to drag away Frisk from the corpse and gesturing for her that she should be able to climb out of here. **“Make sure that no one violates your soul.”**

Frisk followed silently but needed no further motivation to climb out of this crypt.

It wasn’t an easy one either. During the climb having more than occasional close calls when what appeared to be sturdy protrusions came lose.

It was inevitable that the human with a dumbfounded expression would begin to slowly fall backwards while still holding onto the treacherous rock coming lose.

If it wasn’t for a certain demon’s quick intervention. Who not just grabbed her hand, but then forcibly lift her up a full meter before slamming it onto a new protrusion to hold on to.

The demon earned a most grateful thank from the human before she climbed on.

It didn’t go unnoticed for Frisk how this particular section of the wall clearly had a too huge gap for someone of the child’s meager stature to cross.

Quite nimbly Frisk heaved herself up on the edge and stepping out of the hole in a swift motion. Again with Chara’s guidance Frisk now rather quickly moved the remainder of the now even more so ruined floor, finally reaching what appeared to be solid ground again.

But there is something on Frisk’s mind that Chara have now mentioned more than once and would like to learn more about.

“Chara… you keep mentioning souls… Are you interested in clarifying exactly what you mean, please?” Frisk’s asked kindly.

The demon gestured for Frisk to pay close attention before starting, like she needed to for Frisk’s expression already showed a clear interest.

**“It’s the very culmination of your being. If you search within yourself, you’ll find it and can even call it forth.”** And the floating demon did the equivalent of taking a step back to give Frisk space.

“A-alright, I’ll try.” Frisk took a breath and tried to focus on her inner person.

A couple of minutes later but nothing had happened yet as, Frisk, was unable to find anything within her.

**“Have you never meditated before?”** Chara comment was harsh, which made Frisk look down and shake her head sad.

**“Try again, but this time close your eyes and breathe slower. Just relax when searching yourself with each exhale.”** Chara instructed the human to try again.

Doing as Chara told her, Frisk tried for over a minute but again felt nothing. But it was when she was about to accept her own inability to do anything right when suddenly felt something pulsating within her.

**“Hold on to that connection. Nurture it.”**

Now very excited, but also quite perplexed at how she hasn’t ever noticed this feeling until first now before. Though, it also felt like it always has been an active part of her that’s simply been there hidden in the open.

Soon the connection has grown strong enough to reveal the source of the pulses to come from the middle of her chest. Trusting her instincts, Frisk placed her hands between her breasts and then slowly began pulling it out.

The soul’s emergence was like a lone star becoming visible on the once black night sky.

Unbeknownst to the human, the demon was enraptured by the true essence that’s Frisk. The demonic eyes infatuated by its beautiful red brilliance and the wide smile entirely replaced by an awestruck one.

Opening her eyes again, Frisk in astonishment now saw a cartoonish heart emitting a gentle red light as it floated between her hands.

The astonishment quickly turned into the sudden sensation of utter exposure. Feeling like she was at her most vulnerable with the soul out like this and in sudden panic hugged around the soul protectively!

But the action never occurred, when suddenly feeling another set of arms reaching around from behind and tenderly placing the hands on the back of her own.

A certain demon’s voice now soothingly whisper next to her ear. **“That, Frisk, is your soul. Beautiful, isn’t it?”**

“It’s amazing…” Frisk was unable to break away from it.

**“All souls start off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”** Chara rested her chin on Frisk’s right shoulder and continued taking in its soothing brilliance.

“W-what does LV stand for?”

**“Why, LOVE, of course!”** Frisk was caught by surprise how enthusiastic Chara said a word primarily associated with benevolence.

“So… it— I mean _I_ will grow stronger if I show or gain someone else’s love?” Frisk asked and already liked the concept very much.

**“Not exactly. Besides,”** Chara let go before floating around so she was right in front of Frisk and again placing her palms on the back of Frisk’s hands still ‘holding’ the floating soul still. **“Monsters believe in only one thing down here.”** Chara broke off from the soul momentarily and stared directly into Frisk’s eyes when uttering the last but grim part.

“ **Kill or BE killed.”**

“That’s… a horrifying way of living.” Frisk replied and already was becoming tearful.

**“Do _not_ expose your soul to anyone.” **Chara moved Frisk’s hands, and tagging along with them the soul back towards her chest again. Frisk quickly understood and let go of her concentration, which made the soul calmly retreat back into her being when close enough by itself. Its withdrawal ending the soft brilliance that had temporarily held the shadows of the Underground at bay and letting them dominate once more.

“ **For a monster would love to lay their hands on something so pure, and do _all_ unthinkable horrors to it.”**

“But… Toriel is so sweet. And that froggit after I showed it kindness even returned it.” Frisk reminded Chara. However with renewed fright threw more than the occasional glance around her, already missing dearly the soothing light that her soul had created.

**“I admit, I was surprised to see you manage make a froggit not just docile, but escape its shackle as well.”** Chara replied and looked to the side lost in thought.

“Then there’s hope that I can perhaps find other means than resorting to violence, right?” Frisk with hope looked at Chara for confirmation.

The sound the demon let out was simply uncharacteristic, despite only knowing her for a couple of hours. That prominent demonic undertone now so minimized that she could’ve easily been mistaken for a human.

A normal happy giggle.

**“I would _love_ to see you get through the entire Underground with that approach.”**

“You… actually believe I can get out of here without injuring anyone,” Frisk’s smile for each word grew even brighter. “Is that what you mean by: not deviate from my _chosen path?_ That I shall try and show mercy to the monsters?

**“I am starting to lack evidence for stupidity.”** Chara again weaved in an insult together with the praise.

Before Frisk could figure out a retort however, a low rumble from the human’s abdomen gained their attention.

“Sorry… I forgot I am quite starved,” Frisk at first wanted to rub the back of the neck, first now realizing they’ve been holding each other hands this whole time. “Is there anything edible for me down here?”

**“Do not look to me. I am not carrying anything— oh, this is just precious!”** Chara with disbelief just stared at Frisk.

“W-what do you mean?” Frisk did poorly to hide her shame.

**“You actually considered going back and check if the froggit survived its fall… But not to see if it’s fine or anything, but rather to consume it!”**

“I— no, ok, fine! But it was a jerk and almost got me killed!” Frisk at first wanted to cross her arms, but due to holding Chara’s hands instead just pouted.

**“While I find that to be an admirable trait. I regret to inform you that monster’s aren’t edible to your kin. Besides, if it lightens your conscience, I can inform you that it in fact survived its fall.”** Chara with cheerfulness floated backwards and pulled a hesitating at first human to follow her.

Frisk though was quite disturbed at realizing she had first thought of the froggit when becoming hungry over the fact to see if it was ok. Luckily it seems everything had turned out to be fine anyhow.

_Considering how far they can jump, I am sure it’ll get out of there just fine._

Continuing on with their journey, the pair soon entered another room with several wall of spikes coming out from both the floor and ceiling ahead of them. But when wondering on how to proceed through here, Frisk immediately recognized Toriel’s mark next to a plaque and pointed at it, before dragging Chara to follow her over to it.

However it was written in a language Frisk didn’t understand, but thankfully Chara was here and translate it for her.

**“Three out of four obsidian rocks recommend you to force them.”**

Remembering when entering seeing a single but larger obsidian rock in the middle of the room, Frisk walked over to it. When near, she immediately spotted the trail of scraped marks across the floor. Further investigation revealed at the end of the trail a similar pressure plate like those of the absolute first puzzle that Toriel had introduced her too.

Wasting no time and after some effort, Frisk finally managed to push the rock onto the plate. Immediately the room stirred as the multiple rows and lines of wicked spikes detracted back into the floor and ceiling.

Walking onwards, with Chara floating silently next to her, they entered another similar room, except it had three rocks rather.

Remembering the instructions, Frisk got to work and began push them one at the time onto pressure plates.

When it was time to push the third however, suddenly _the rock_ meekly voiced its protests!

“H-hey stop it! You can’t just push me around!”

_From goat-monsters, horned frogs with two faces, a demon and now to talking rocks?_ Frisk thought this all was becoming absurd.

Then again the latest hours of her life have been more than absurd.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you could talk—” Frisk began apologizing, however apparently she had said something very wrong when the rock began wailing about its existence or something along those lines.

“Everyone just assumes I am a mere rock! Always pushing. Always shoving. Always treating me as some inanimate object to sit on! Always want me to STAY on a specific spot!”

“Well, what if I ask you then? Perhaps you could be so kind move—” But Frisk could already feel her patient and kind smile grow strained when the rock just kept whining.

“Of course you would try that AFTER I protested! No one ever asks first! Do you know how degrading it is that everyone literally treats me like this— I SAID STOP!” The rock shouted in dismay when Frisk had enough and simply began pushing it forcibly onto the pressure plate.

“You can’t do this! I have my own free will! I don’t want to be over there!” The rock kept complaining.

But Frisk was determined and with a last shove the plate went down with an audible click, followed by the spikes beginning to retract.

However, Frisk felt a sudden surge of _anger_ when the spikes audible returned back into place. The human directed a glare at the rock, which _somehow_ was now moving away from the plate.

“You can’t force me! I refuse—” but went silent when Frisk calmly placed a hand on top of its ‘head’ and posing it a question.

“Do you know what’s the best material is for a scalpel?”

“Uh… no?” The rock asked confused.

“ _Obsidian._ We humans can use obsidian for our scalpels. Surgical daggers of incredible sharpness. Now, I sadly do not have one at hand, as the Underground is quite dangerous I’ve learned,” Frisk stroke a finger across its surface nefariously. “If there only was a huge chunk of obsidian that I could harvest…”

“You wouldn’t—” But was interrupted when Frisk with a wicked tone continued.

“You do not want to be an instrumental part of a new series of _homicides,_ do you?”

If the rock could, Frisk was sure it would’ve been shaking its head right now.

“Good. So now be a good rock and _stay_ on the pressure plate. At least until I’ve crossed over.”

The rock with hurry moved back onto the plate and the spikes detracted again.

“Thank you. Count a full minute and you are free to move wherever you so wish.” Frisk with no further delay nudged Chara to follow her as she strolled across the deactivated obstacle.

**“You handled that with such elegance. I assume we can’t go back and make that knife a reality?”** Chara threw a longing glance over her shoulder.

“Brandishing a knife isn’t really the best method to convince others that there are other options than violence…” Frisk rubbed the back of her neck, also trying to hide the blush at receiving praise from her companion.

**“I never suspected you for a knife person. Most wise.”**

“Why… is that a good choice?” Frisk already knew she would regret asking this.

**“Firearms are too easy and no fun. Axes and hammers can be fun but are for mindless brutes. Spears aren’t personal enough and a coward’s choice. Swords are fine but nothing in comparison to a good dagger or knife.”** Chara suddenly hugged intimately around Frisk’s arm. An unexpected action which made the human grow stiff of nervousness, while the demon continued to reminisce with a most vivid but horrendous detail.

**“You can’t be more personal than with a dagger, Frisk! Fast, precise, nimble enough to reach anywhere. More than suitable to chop off limbs with,”** and Frisk felt a clawed fingertip on her right and good cheek turning her so she was staring directly and _up close_ into the demonic eyes filled with murderous glee. **“And when someone is at your mercy, it’s the _greatest_ instrument to prolong your victim’s agony.”**

“Chara… You are a psychotic weirdo. You know that, right?” Frisk in a matter-of-factly tone shared her thoughts about Chara’s horrific persona.

The human never broke off from the demonic stare, though there weren’t the slightest trace of anger in her infernal eyes but rather just _smiling devilish_ upon hearing that remark from her. As if it was an endearing compliment.

**“Now what could’ve ever given you that idea, my dear?”**

“You actually derive pleasure from others suffering. That’s just… Wrong.” Merely thinking on it made Frisk nauseated and soon wanting to break away when Chara’s sadistic personality became too much to bear.

Instead her heart began pounding even wilder when Chara began leaning in closer. For a long moment believe that she was about to do something very unexpected, but then kept leaning further in and stopping next to her ear to whisper.

**“I do wonder _why_ you know about knives…”**

Frisk chooses to remain silent and instead just look aside sorrowfully.

**“Perhaps another time then?”** Chara pulled back but playfully dragged her claw down her cheek— then past it and along her neck as well. Being clear that she wasn’t intending to draw her blood but rather _very sensual._

“C-can we continue, please.” Frisk stuttered and had more than once hitched with her breath during Chara’s touch.

**“As you wish, my dear.”** Chara kept her hold around Frisk’s arm and lead her onward.

Frisk simply followed, while her mind was a chaotic mess right now.

Onto the next room, the first detail was an old looking table split into two and a ruined plate on the floor.

The next detail, which earned a nervous look from Frisk were the numerous scratch marks all over the stone floor, each leading to a crude mouse hole in the wall.

This would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for the fact it reached past her knees in height.

_I rather not cross with whatever lives there._

Chara however just pulled Frisk with her out of the room. A not so tiny part of her, despite everything, found comfort and even a semblance of safety in Chara’s presence.

_Even for being a malevolent demon, I feel safer with Chara._ Frisk with a tiny smile followed her only companion. This fact filled her with determination to dare venture deeper into these dangerous Ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

The human and her shadow of guide entered in silence a new area that on first impression seemed more intact than the rest. Hardly any cracks on the floor and actual hallways with proper ceilings now.

It was hardly surprising that there are more monsters residing here rather than out there. Not taking long before Frisk had to stop and cautiously watch as a trio of small figures emerged from shadowy corners and flew towards her.

“What… are those?”

**"Whimsuns.”** Chara calmly replied and not appearing worried the slightest when looking at the faerie-bug-like creatures approaching slowly.

However, the closer they got, the more hesitant they seemed to become.

“They are hesitating in approaching me…” Frisk murmured while taking in their features. They were humanoid with two drooping antennae, a pair of small fluttering wings keeping them airborne and two tiny arms and legs.

Each one staring warily at Frisk, who noticed that these monsters too wore massive shackles with a single chain around their necks. The bonds apparently cumbersome and too heavy for their tiny frames, as they continuously had to flutter harder with their tiny wings and readjust themselves in order not to fall to the ground.

The more Frisk kept looking at them, the more her initial fright was replaced by pity for these tiny monsters who clearly didn’t _dare_ approach her further. Even when trying to appear threatening, it was only a deceptive veil of bravery masking the fear in their eyes.

Their hesitation gives her an idea on how to resolve this encounter.

Straightening her back, Frisk took on a stoic expression and made a single aggressive step towards them.

This had an immediate but desirable effect as the lot fled back into the shadows!

“That worked better than I thought it would—” but Frisk jumped back in horror when watching how a random froggit leapt out from the shadows and _caught_ one of the fleeing whimsun with its fangs.

Frisk unable to look away, simply followed Chara who took this opportunity to drag her past the occupied froggit. Who was too busy with tearing apart the tiny body of the whimsun, now crying out in agony.

Becoming even more disturbed by seeing the whimsun struggling less and growing quieter as it slowly began to turn to _dust._ Soon the only remain being a tiny, upside down cracked heart with white outline and a black core.

The soul was promptly devoured by the froggit, who got a most satisfied expression with literally consuming another creature’s very being.

**“They are the only thing more pathetic than the froggits here in the Ruins. It’s only natural that they fall prey to the… _stronger._ ” **Chara’s words were drenched in sarcasm when throwing a disgusted glance over her shoulder at the froggit now slowly bouncing back into the shadows.

The demon however soon threw a most inquisitive look at the human instead, who was now clutching hard onto the demon’s shadowy arm.

Frisk feeling the burning stare on her head, but motioned for Chara to just keep moving forward but having no interest of letting go anytime soon.

**“Better harden yourself, my dear. For it will not just become more frequent but far more _gruesome_ too.” **The demon spoke with a malicious longing that could only mean she was _looking forward_ to it.

This only made Frisk clutch even harder onto Chara’s arm as true realization of the _hell_ she was trapped in downed on her. Constantly reminded of _what_ her traveling companion actually was.

**“Oh, you haven’t seen _anything_ yet.” **And Frisk felt a ‘comforting’ pat from Chara’s other hand before dragging her onto the next room.

Up ahead they saw two different paths, one straight forward and one to the left.

Frisk though surprised the demon when forcefully pulling her to the left passage after seeing the massive spider webs all over the other one. Despite her floating above the ground, still had a weighty mass to her.

_Nope. We are not going there._

The journey was hardly uneventful from now on either. For over the next quarter, they had already spotted not just more froggits and whimsuns but new type of monsters as well.

The majority of these sightings brought new displays of atrocities.

The first one was two bipedal, lanky monsters called loox. Five smaller horns on top their heads and a single large, pink glowing eye and a wide grin of sharp fangs half concealed by the shackle around their necks.

They did spot Frisk, however their current occupation seemed far more interesting, which was punching and kicking a severely injured froggit on the ground.

Frisk simply looked aside and hurried past them, not interested in getting involved and ending up as the curled up froggit.

The next encounter was just as bad. Involving this bug-like, bipedal monster with two antennae and has two dagger like fingers. These and its oddly-shaped mouth spasm frequently before this so called migosp entered a full on sprint towards Frisk.

It never had the chance of reaching her for already after three steps, the ground erupted when a _literal_ carrot-monster head emerged. The migosp not even having the time to react before the vegetoid’s massive maw enclosed around the other monster before withdrawing back into the earth again.

Chara had found it quite comical, while Frisk held onto her own heart in renewed horror.

Watching her step now more than ever, the duo continued on into a new room that went on in a circular pattern with several stone pillars with switches on them. Ignoring them for now, Frisk followed the room until she found a closed passage.

Frisk and Chara looked at one and another, before backtracking and giving the entire room a second look trying to find any clues on what to do here.

It was during the fourth tour that concern truly took hold when realizing that there were no labels left behind from Toriel on what switch to pull.

“There has to be something!” Frisk looked at Chara for assistance.

**“How curious.”** The demon stroke a dark hand on her shadowy chin thoughtful.

When Chara hadn’t added anything further to that remark after a full minute, Frisk couldn’t help but smirk when teasing her companion.

“You can just say if you don’t know, Chara. Better than wasting our time and getting us nowhere.”

**“Watch yourself. I may have taken a liking to you, but that only carries so much.”** Chara glared threateningly down at Frisk.

Despite the threat, Frisk couldn’t help but find it incredible comforting the fact that the demon wasn’t omniscient. Chara’s reaction was also strangely very adorable too.

“Let’s look around. I check near the exit and you can search near the entrance.” Frisk let go of Chara’s arm and walked off to do her part.

**“And why should I lower myself to walking around and search like some rat for an exit?”** Chara scoffed.

“You mentioned how tiresome the Ruins are for you. I thought the quicker we find a way out, the faster we can leave them?” Frisk looked over her shoulder with her most friendly smile when replying.

**“…”** The demon silently turned heel and floated back towards the entrance.

Happy with Chara’s cooperation, Frisk wasted no time and began search for anything standing out that may aid them in progressing through this room.

It was after seven minutes or so that Chara returned.

**“I found the solution.”** And the demon promptly took a hold of Frisk’s hand and dragged her back and forth to first a blue, red, green and then again a blue switch.

Frisk after pulling them in the order Chara told her, they heard something stir at the exit. Hurrying over there, they saw the rocky spikes retracting back into the ceiling and floor.

“How did you figure it out?” Frisk asked as the pair stepped into the latest dark corridor.

**“There were four hidden plaques, when put together revealed the solution.”** Chara replied and her glowing in the dark red eyes had a most vexed look to them.

“Nicely done, Chara! I probably wouldn’t have figured it out by myself.” Frisk cheerfully praised her companion and even gave the clawed hand a squeeze.

The demon however seemed utterly disinterested in the compliment.

The corridor took them to yet another room, which was surprisingly well illuminated thanks to the several torches along the walls.

Frisk wasn’t certain if she should be glad or worried for this development, sincerely hoping that it’s Toriel who has lit the torches and not something else.

It didn’t go unnoticed how thick the blanket of silence was here.

“It feels more quiet than usual here…” Frisk commented as the pair walked down the room. Seeing it have two doorways, one at the end and the other in the middle along the left wall.

When reaching the first passage, Frisk paused and quickly tugged Chara’s arm after spotting a familiar fluffy goat-monster standing next to a huge dead tree planted in the center of an even larger room. Fully busy dialing something on her phone.

The look on Toriel’s face when hearing the happy and upbeat ringtone nearby and quickly rushing over to Frisk after spotting her waiting at the doorway.

“How did you get here, my child?! Are you hurt?” Toriel knelt down and looked over her.

“Not too bad…” Frisk rubbed the back of her neck.

“There, there, I will heal you— huh, these marks on your cheek don’t go away.” Toriel seemed most surprised that her healing wasn’t taking effect on them.

Frisk simply remained silent.

“Oh, I should not have left you alone for so long. But I am most impressed you managed to find your way here all by yourself!” Toriel seemingly disregarded the claw marks for now and instead looking at her astonished.

Frisk kept remaining quiet and simply looking to the side upon hearing that remark.

“Well, welcome to my home, little one.” Toriel gently went for Frisk’s hand, who awkwardly handed her the left one when remembering her right was occupied for the moment.

Toriel simply giggled at her and swapped to her right one before taking her to a surprisingly tidy and even cute little house at the end of the large room.

“Here you’ll be safe, little one.”

**“Finally finding a haven to rest at gives you determination.”** Chara again took on a narrative role, earning a quick but amused glance from the human.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sorry, it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I wasn’t expecting company…” Toriel welcomed the human into her home.

Considering how bad the Ruins were, Frisk was genuinely surprised at finding herself standing in a… _ordinary_ home with normal furnishings which one would find in any house up on the surface. Being in a well-lit larger room with a long hall to the right and another room to the left, while in front of her a downward going staircase.

It was baffling to find a such cozy abode in the terrible place that’s the Underground.

“I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will prepare a nice surprise for you!” Toriel clapped her hands together excited.

Frisk uncertain what to say to that, choose to remain silent.

“You must be tired from your adventure. Here, I have another surprise for you.” Toriel gently offered her hand, which Frisk again grabbed with her left due to her right still being occupied by the shadowy demon.

Toriel took her to the long hallway, but stopped already at the first door and with a bright smile revealed her next surprise.

“A room of your own. I hope you like it!”

Frisk simply stared back and forth between the yellow door and the fluffy goat-monster.

“I better get started on that first surprise. Meanwhile, make yourself at home! There are spare clothes in the room and down the hallway the second door to the right, you may clean yourself up. Though I understand if you take a nap first of all, you look terrible tired. Toriel patted her head affectionately before walking off in the other direction.

Watching the large monster until she vanished around the corner, Frisk shakily twisted the doorknob and stepped in, Chara following close behind.

It clearly was a room for an older child or at most a teenager in its earliest years. A single bed in the corner, a dresser with a closet above it, and some shelves with some various knick-knacks and in the far corners two already lit lamps.

Closing the door, Frisk let go of Chara’s hand before silently walking over to the bed and sit down on it.

It didn’t take long until the soft blanket formed two stains from the tears of the emotionally overwhelmed human. Struggling to fathom all this kindness that Toriel already given her.

“Why can’t more be as kind as Toriel down here…?” Frisk murmured.

**“Are you implying something?”** And Frisk hastily looked up when hearing the unexpected reply. Seeing how the demon however continued to look forward and with casual interest study some crayon drawing of a single golden flower hanging on the wall.

“No… You have been very helpful as well, Chara— more so than Toriel in fact! Sorry if it sounded as I did not think about you…” Frisk nervously held her own hands and looking down again, afraid of upsetting the demon further.

**“Yes. I have been most helpful.”** Chara seemed bored of not just the painting but the entire room, thus deciding to join Frisk again.

What the human wasn’t expecting however was the demon just throwing herself down on the bed right behind her. Almost making Frisk tip over backwards by the sudden shift in weight.

The human held back a giggle at seeing Chara trying to get comfortable with resting her head on the pillow due to her larger horns.

**“What are you staring at?”** Chara stared at her, and Frisk was sure she had raised a brow under the concealing shadows as well.

“N-nothing! Just… I thought it was—” But Frisk stopped herself before saying too much.

But she had done too much damage already, as Chara rose up on one elbow and staring intensively at her.

**“Oh, thought of what, exactly?”** Chara asked her in a _flirtatious_ tone!

“I-I-I,” Frisk stuttered and could feel her own cheeks reddening, again that unbreakable stare holding her in place. “I wasn’t expecting you to have… a playful side.

Chara however now fully sat up and sensually placed a single claw under her chin, staring at her expectantly.

**“And…?”**

Frisk was panicking on the inside and was sure that the demon could hear perfectly well how hard her heart was pounding.

“I thought it was… cute.” Frisk whispered the last part barely audible.

Chara’s expression didn’t differ the slightest, when slowly withdrawing her claw and lying back down on the bed again.

All she did was maintain that intense stare, which at this point was more than disturbing for she remained unreadable the whole time. Frisk completely clueless of Chara’s thought process.

“Why did you come to me? I mean, what… _pulled_ your attention towards me, Chara?” Frisk asked nervously.

**“Are you invoking a part of the deal, Frisk?”** Chara replied with a _friendly_ smile, which was somehow having the opposite effect than put her as ease.

Still, Frisk had to take a moment to consider this, before nodding a confirmation.

**“A such intriguing being such as yourself, it was only a matter of time before you attracted my attention.”** Chara began to look her over and Frisk had to resist the urge to squirm for the demonic gaze was _felt_ wherever it looked upon her body.

Frisk felt her cheeks burn for Chara didn’t know or more likely not care about being modest at all.

“W-Why am I so ‘intriguing’?” The human was unable to not quaver.

**“Your soul. I could feel it, thus decided to come over and check it out for myself. And here we are.”** Chara grinned.

“W-What’s s-so special about it?”

Chara promptly rose up and walked in front of Frisk.

Then she held a hand out with the palm up, her next sentence making Frisk go pale.

**“I want your gratitude, Frisk. I want to _hold_ your soul.”**

Stunned at first, Frisk replied to the demon, already knowing she wasn’t the most patient kind of entity.

“Y-You w-won’t harm me, will you?”

**“I simply want to hold it for a moment, nothing else.”** Chara replied with an unnatural calmness radiating from her.

Despite literally talking with a demon, Frisk couldn’t sense any malicious intent underneath her words.

Frisk closed her eyes and at the same time gave her a couple of positive nods before trying to call forth her soul again.

Much faster than the first time, the soft red brilliance emerged as Frisk held her soul in her palms.

It wasn’t just her hands that trembled the closer they guided her very being towards the waiting demon’s hand.

A sharp gasp was heard from the wincing human, when the demon’s shadowy hand clasped around it carefully.

Suddenly the shadowy essence began to flake off, increasingly revealing an actual pale human hand with blood red claws.

Frisk in astonishment watched on as the demon brought the soul closer towards her and for each passing moment more and more of the shadows flaked off. Gradually revealing an entity appearing to be human but with fearsome dark purple horns, demonic red eyes and wicked grin. Just like on her hands, blood red claws also on her naked toes.

But the most fascinating and just as strange detail was how _similar_ Chara’s features were to Frisk’s, except for the rosy cheeks, the much more open, glowing eyes and the dark purple hair.

She wore something a mixture of a purple sweater and robe with a single green stripe across the abdomen. Baggy black shorts reaching just past the knee, and on both her ankles and wrists shackles with dark red broken chains.

A much larger shackle was around her neck as well, also with but a much larger red broken chain.

**“Not often I am at a loss.”** Chara regarded herself with utmost curiosity, seemingly just as surprised as Frisk was at seeing herself.

Despite utterly lost on what’s going on anymore, Frisk simply kept taking in all the features of the demon. The sweater just enough form sitting to make one begin fantasize on what _had_ to be a beautiful woman’s body underneath.

Frisk wasn’t certain if it’s because of Chara’s influence on her soul or her own mind suffering from a sudden intrusion of pervasive thoughts.

**“I admit, wasn’t expecting this. I wonder…”** Chara held up the soul before her eyes and examined it all over.

**“You have such a marvelous soul, Frisk. The sheer potential it holds!”** And Frisk flinched when Chara directed her gaze directly into her own when praising her.

**“You have it in you to grow so strong…”** Chara returned to examine the soul gleeful.

But before the fearful thought if whether she would regain her soul at this point at all, Chara let out a sigh before handing it back to Frisk. The human most eager taking it back and guiding it back into her core again.

“W-Will you go back into all shadowy again?” Frisk asked after her soul had settled back into place.

**“Why, you like me more in person?”** Chara directed a smirk.

“Actually… yes.” Frisk smiled shyly.

**“Well, I honestly do not know for how long I can remain here physically.”** Chara mused while looking over her own hand.

“What do you mean by that? You have displayed more than once physical feats?” Frisk asked, and couldn’t resist but drag a finger across her still claw slashed cheek.

**“See these shackles,”** Chara gestured at herself. **“I am eternally bonded to the prison I come from. Never allowed to truly taste freedom and do whatever I so desire…”** She finished with a most unhappy tone.

“Then… you must be an _incredible_ powerful entity if trapped to a whole other realm and still able to do things in this one!” Frisk proclaimed.

Frisk could’ve sworn that the demon just for the briefest moment was taken aback by her words, before composing herself and simply giving her smile. Not one of her creepy or wicked ones, but a normal genuine one.

Frisk breathing hitched when the demon walked over and sat down _very intimately_ next to her.

**“You keep surprising me. I like that, a _lot._ ” **And gently dragged a claw across her claw marked cheek.

It felt like she was going to explode on the inside by all the affection she is being given.

“D-Don’t forget you have four questions and that… demand.” Frisk reminded the demon of their bargain.

The demon just dragged her claw further down along her neck, the tip even going inside the collar of her sweater!

**“Oh, do you not worry. I am fully aware. I am simply saving them.”**

Frisk tried her best to remain tranquil, but Chara apparently had seen through her already.

**“Did you honestly believe that I wouldn’t see through your little deception on hoping to utilize me for your own gains? That I would ask about you and help you remember who and why you are here?”** Chara gave her a mischievous smile but hadn’t stopped with caressing Frisk’s tender skin.

**“Though credit will be given, for I wasn’t expecting such trickery from you. You still keep surprising me and I can’t help but be flattered by it.”**

_So much for that idea… But at least she is happy so, that’s good?_

“If you know anything about why I can’t remember anything, I would love to hear it.” Frisk felt herself growing too relaxed by the sensual touching from Chara.

**“I do not know why, but I do know why you are here.”** Chara replied and withdrew her hand, which gave Frisk the sudden impulse to grab and move it back to her neck again.

**“Oh, enjoying my touch?”** Chara teased but complied by making small circles on Frisk’s neck with the tip of her claw which felt wonderful.

**“Before you ask, I will not answer that one. Trust me, it’s better if you find out for yourself. It will make everything perfectly clear.”**

Frisk just nodded solemnly to that statement.

**“You aren’t alone at least.”** Chara took on an incredible soft and tender tone, barely any hint of demonic undertone to it.

Frisk couldn’t resist but give the demon a hard hug upon hearing this and begin crying against her shoulder.

The demon simply patted her back comforting.

“Thank you for being here for me…” Frisk sniffed but didn’t let go of the demon.

**“We struck a bargain, did we not? Besides, you are far more fascinating than any monster down here.”** Chara whispered soothingly.

This comforted Frisk to the point she let out a sudden yawn and began to feel incredible sleepy from all her ordeals.

**“You need to regain your strength. I’ll keep watch in the meanwhile.”** Chara lulled her to sleep and guided her to lie down.

“Don’t you need rest too?” Frisk asked concerned after a second yawn.

**“I am fine, but thank you for asking.”** Chara stroke affectionately her forehead.

“This day must be the craziest one I’ve ever had in my life…” Frisk murmured before she was pulled into the realm of dreams.

When the human had fallen asleep, the demon couldn’t help but grin upon hearing that. Thinking quietly so she wouldn’t wake up her precious.

**_Oh, if you only knew what you’ve endured…_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Landing hard on the stone floor, the groaning and frightened small child heard heavy steps going back up the stairs before the door was slammed shut after them._

_In panic the child ran up the stone stairs and pulled on the handle, but to their horror only finding it to be locked._

_With the tears flowing, the child began to bash on the door with their tiny hands._

_But nobody came._

_Eventually the child simply gave up and collapsed down to their knees weeping. Their only light in this dark and cold place coming from under the tiny gap of the door._

The human suddenly woke up— surprised at feeling how the tears were running down her cheeks and the pillow being wet under her head.

A couple of gentle knocks were heard on the door, followed by the voice of a concerned goat-monster.

“Is everything alright, little one? May I come in?”

“It’s ok,” Frisk already had sat up and wiped her tears before Toriel peeked in, even adding a casual wave to her reply. “It was just some nightmare.”

“Oh, hope it isn’t a reoccurring one.” Toriel walked in with her hands clasped together.

“Anyway, my real reason for coming here was to ask if you would like to join me in half an hour or so!” Toriel asked with that motherly smile of hers.

“Gladly!” Frisk smiled and moved so she sat on the edge of the bed instead.

“My poor child. You must have been terribly tired if falling asleep in those dirty clothes. I will advise you to use this time to clean yourself up. You may leave your clothes in the bathroom and I will wash them later. You will find spare clothes to use from the dresser and closet.” Toriel reminded her.

“I will. Thank you so much— is that something burning?” Frisk sniffed the air.

“Oh my! Uh, see you when you are ready!” Toriel closed the door and Frisk could hear the large feet rushing down the hallway.

When well out of reach, Frisk jumped up from her bed and looked around alarmed.

“…Chara?” Frisk asked out loud.

But nobody responded.

_Where is she— wait, she might be physical still!_ And Frisk began looking for the most plausible hiding spots where the demon may be.

Under the bed there were only boxes, so that means there’s only one logical place remaining.

“I do wonder where my demon is hiding…” Frisk sang and dramatically opened both doors to the closet.

“Aha, there she is!” Frisk smiled brightly at finding Chara sitting there squeezed in and just staring back with a cold expression.

Frisk however would have none of it and surprised the demon by moving an arm under the bent legs and the other behind her back and lifting her out bridal style.

**“The hell are you doing?”** Chara just looked at her dumbfounded.

“Helping you? You looked most uncomfortable in there.” Frisk kept carrying her.

**“I prefer to operate from the shadows. Although this was _too_ literal for my liking.” **Chara mused.

Frisk giggled and found it very endearing that Chara is capable of jesting.

“I figured as much.”

**“My, someone wants to flex their strength,”** Chara suddenly took on her flirtatious nature and interlocked her arms behind Frisk’s neck. **“Perhaps they hope to impress their demon for something in… _return?_ ”**

This was more than enough to make Frisk lose her composure and go completely red, for she merely had lifted her out like this for fun.

**“What sinful thoughts are swirling inside that pretty little head of yours, _Frisky?_ ” **Chara kept her momentum and dragged a claw across her unscathed cheek, an action which just made Frisk tremble even more nervously.

“I-I need to hurry!” Frisk rushed over to the bed and just dropped the demon on it, before quickly returning to the closet and rummaging for clothes to borrow.

The perfect cover for how flustered she had become.

Chara simply giggled and lied down sideways, resting her rosy cheek on her hand.

She didn’t stay silent for long though when something seemed to be amiss.

**“You went awfully quiet, dear?”**

Frisk didn’t reply, for she was stunned at finding her own mirror image on the inside one of the closet’s doors staring back at her.

She looked like a mess. Dust and dirt all over her and the hair a complete crow nest. The sweater and shorts being a little ragged, though they already were so way before the fall.

With only her five feet and four inches, Chara was _so much larger_ when her reflection stepped up close behind and placing the clawed hands on Frisk’s delicate shoulders. Leaning in and saying cheerfully.

**“It’s you!”**

_Now I feel bad for sleeping in that bed while being in such a state._ Frisk held her own arm ashamed and not wanting to look at her own reflection anymore.

Until she went absolutely red again when suddenly feeling and when looking up seeing the head taller woman’s hands moving down along her waist and hips!

**“A couple of sizes smaller than me… There should be something here which suits your needs.”** Chara’s hands lingered on Frisk’s hips _too long_ before with elegance moving past her and took over rummaging through the closet.

Still stunned, Frisk silently took the pair of pants, a t-shirt and shirt that was handed to her.

**“These will do.”**

“O-Ok…” Frisk nodded and stared down on the garbs.

But Chara soon looked at her questionable when she just kept standing there, fidgeting with them.

That’s when a mischievous smile slowly appeared on the demon’s lips, and she placed a hand on the human’s lower back and began walking with her towards the door.

Frisk’s cheeks immediately went flaming again when realizing what’s was going on.

Or so she had initially thought, before Chara spoke up.

**“Sadly I can’t accompany you this time, Frisky. I require some time in private.”** Chara caressed her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes, before walking back and throwing herself down on the bed again.

Frisk’s heart was pounding furiously, and was now trembling so much she barely could open the door— though did peek just in case Toriel might be around and spot her _additional_ guest. But she didn’t see nor hear the goat-monster being nearby, thus stepped out and closed the door after her.

Remembering where Toriel had pointed out the bathroom to be, the still trembling human walked down the hallway.

However, she couldn’t stop feeling very disappointed that Chara wasn’t joining her.

_What’s wrong with me…? Why didn’t I insist— NO! We’ve only known one and another for some hours!_ And from there on it was like a thick haze began to lift from her mind.

When she found the bathroom and locking herself in, she just dropped the spare clothes to the floor to instead hold her head distraught.

_What has she done to me?! This isn’t my fault! It is Chara who is so goddamn forward and alluring with her dark powers and persona— no no NO!_ Frisk just grabbed a hold to the sink in utter confusion.

“P-Perhaps the shower will help me clear my thoughts.” And instead started disrobe.

Though when the sweater had come off and the black sport bra as well, Frisk regarded the bandages wrapped around her left forearm and upper right arm as well. Before removing these too.

_Seems Toriel’s magic healed more than just my injuries from the fall._ Frisk saw her naked self in the smaller mirror above the sink, eyeing the claw marks across her cheek that barely had begun heal.

Seeing that the shower being a little older model but nevertheless identical to those that humans use. Frisk started it and took her time to adjust it to the right temperature.

When perfect, she stepped in and immediately let out a content sigh. Looking up with closed eyes and just let the water wash away everything.

_What perverted devilry has Chara cast on me…?_

Frisk started cleaning herself by rubbing away some of the dirt from her face.

That was, until her fingers touched the claw marks.

Stopping to feel each one of them carefully, each gentle caress making her savor even more on the perplexing experience of having to endure such an unfathomable corruptive force of the supernatural. How Chara’s mere touch had besmirched her very core with an unforgettable, otherworldly sensation.

Merely holding hands with such an entity had filled her mind with… quite the unethical thoughts, among… _others._

It even had culminated with her allowing Chara, a literal demon, and with no practical resistance whatsoever from her part, hold her very soul…

A sudden but silent laugh escaped her lips, followed by yet another but this time louder, and another. This kept going on until Frisk just kept laughing when in hindsight looking back on the past hours spent with the demon.

_Might as well offer my body while at it!_

While the damage has already been done, she wondered if the water would do any harm to her soul if she summoned it in here.

So far she hasn’t given anything consideration, so why start now!? Thus curiosity won over caution and a moment later the heart formed object emerged.

Its red brilliance beautifully reflected in the passing water, while Frisk examined the now wet soul thoroughly. But she was unable to detect anything appearing to be different about it.

Though she did gain the knowledge that it felt… good, when the hot water splashed and ran over it. Meaning it’s sensitive.

A mischievous smile appeared on her lips, as she slowly raised it closer to the shower head.

Her breathing immediately intensified when feeling several tiny jolts of pleasure for each ray of water striking the soul’s surface.

 

About twenty minutes later, Frisk returned to ‘her room’ with a towel wrapped around her still wet hair.

**“That shirt looks better on you than I thought it would.”** Chara rolled over to the side and took in Frisk’s appearance after she had closed the door.

“You think so?” Frisk shyly looked down on herself while walking over to the bed. Now dressed in a cream and lime colored striped shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue somewhat baggy pants, while the feet remained bare.

Frisk’s breath however hitched when Chara sat up right in front of her and began smoothing out the shirt.

**“It accentuates your body.”** Chara just stared up at her with those captivating red eyes and that lovely smile of hers.

Though Frisk didn’t just see but more so _felt_ how Chara’s demonic eyes kept wandering back down to her chest area. It being noticeable that she wasn’t wearing anything under the two upper garments.

“T-Thanks,” Frisk stuttered, before trying to chance the subject. “Toriel didn’t come and disturb you?”

**“No. Which is good for it let me work in peace.”** Chara gestured for Frisk to sit down.

The human complied and sat down right next to the demon, curious what she was talking about.

**“Hmm… you look refreshed.”** Chara suddenly changed the topic after eyeing her a little closer.

“It was a much needed shower. It lifted my spirits more than I thought it would.” Frisk shrugged.

**“Well you look much better with a shine, I admit.”** Chara smiled before raising her hand with the palm up.

**“It’s time for you to have the proper armament when nothing else works.”** And the hand suddenly was engulfed in a dark red aura with a black core.

A dark red large knife materialized out from thin air, levitating above it.

**“See this as a… gift for daring to strike a bargain with me, and more.”** And the knife with its handle first floated over to Frisk.

The human carefully wrapped her fingers around it and it just felt _perfect_ resting there in her hand.

Chara silently watched on with a grin, as Frisk with great curiosity examined the blade further. Testing its balance, flexibility and of course sharpness.

“It’s beautiful— Hell! Sharp too!” Frisk jerked her hand back after accidently cut herself and seeing her blood now staining the blade and flowing down her finger.

While sucking on her finger, Frisk was fully aware that a blade of this specific type of design held only but one purpose for this world.

**“I made it after your exact specifications.”** The demon had a most proud smile.

“I never told you what I prefer.” Frisk pulled out her finger and just looking at her funny.

**“I simply know these kinds of things.”** Chara grinned.

“While I understand the reasoning behind this gift. I will do my best to avoid it ever coming to that.” Frisk lowered the blade to her lap.

“Thank you, Chara. You have been…” but suddenly her voice cracked and a couple tears splashed on the blade after giving it a second look.

**“What’s the matter?”** Chara raised a brow.

“I… think this is the first time someone has _gifted_ me anything,” Frisk sobbed. “Even with the loss of my memories, I simply just know in my heart that is a fact.”

Frisk felt a pair of arms wrap around and pull her into a warm embrace.

**“Well, then I am even more happy you liked it.”** Chara spoke in her soothing voice and carefully removed the towel so she could drag her claws through Frisk’s a little still damp hair.

The human just snuggled closer to the demon when she did so for the next couple of minutes.

**“Not to spoil the moment,”** the demon spoke up after a while. **“But you may want to go and see what that old monster wants. I rather not hide in that closet again if she comes searching for you.”**

“But I am so comfortable…” Frisk whined but nevertheless sat up straight.

**“Frisk.”** And the sudden drowsiness was just like that gone by hearing Chara undertake a most serious tone.

**“Always be watchful. The intentions of some aren’t always clear or hidden under more than one layer of veils.”**

_Is she implying that Toriel isn’t all that she appears?_

“I will. Thank you for the advice.” Frisk thanked before rising up and walking over to the door.

Like before, she peeked out to see if Toriel were nearby. Apparently she wasn’t, thus Frisk threw a look over her shoulder at the demon, who was busy with making herself comfortable on the bed again.

Frisk with a happy smile stepped out and closed the door after her.

The human with invigorated steps headed down the hallway and back into the large room. She figured that Toriel most likely is in the other end of the house, thus walking into the next room.

It was a living room. With a single large armchair next to a closed fireplace. Next to it along the same wall was large bookcase filled to the brim with thick tomes and books. An ordinary rectangle shaped dinner table with three chairs. Two similar sized ones and one smaller.

Seeing another open doorframe, Frisk walked over to it and saw the back of the goat-monster preparing something on the countertop.

Oblivious of being watched, Toriel hummed to herself as she worked on something at the countertop but a salivating aroma was thick in the air.

It was then Frisk suddenly remembered she was still carrying the knife in her hand.

When turning around, Toriel jumped back at finding the human standing there.

“Oh, you scared me! Hello, little one!” Toriel straightened her robes.

“You wanted to see me?” Frisk replied, while hiding knife behind her back.

Though the human’s eyes remained locked at all times on the delicious looking pie that has been concealed by Toriel. First now reminded of how starved she actually was.

“Well, here is the other surprise! I baked you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. But because I was not certain of what you preferred, so I decided to make one with both!” Toriel carried the pie with her to the living room and placing it on the table.

Frisk, while taking great care to conceal the large knife with her body, just promptly sat on one of the bigger chairs and barely could restrain herself from just throwing herself over the pie and consuming it like a rabid animal.

“My, you must be starving! Just a moment!” Toriel saw the look the human gave the pie, thus hurried back to the kitchen and brought with her two plates and utensils.

The very moment a big slice was placed on her plate, Frisk already with a fork and knife in hand threw herself over it and shoved big chunks into her mouth.

“Poor one! I had no idea you was _this_ hungry!” Toriel only had gotten one bite before she rose up and cut another big slice for Frisk who had finished her first one already but kept staring after the rest of the pie.

With her hunger quenched somewhat after the first slice, Frisk ate now a little slower pace this next one. Though only a little bit.

“So what do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?” The goat-monster asked with a most happy tone after seeing how pleased Frisk seemed with her food.

“Uh, Cinnamon actually.” Frisk replied after swallowing another too big bite.

“You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? I mean… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

“No, butterscotch is ok. Just prefer cinnamon.” Frisk smiled and wolfed down another bite.

“Well, I thought we might celebrate your arrival. So I held off on snail pie for tonight.”

_Snail?! Who would be insane enough to…?_ And Frisk simply held out her tongue in disgust.

“Oh, do not dismiss something unless you’ve tried it first.” Toriel giggled at her antics.

Again it downed on Frisk that only hours ago had she traversed the horrifying place that’s the Ruins. Met many ‘interesting’ characters (to say the least) that she had no clue even existed in the world.

And now here she is, sitting in a cozy little home with one of these said monsters that have baked a pie for her to eat.

“I would like to get to know more about you, Toriel.” Frisk asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin and looking up at the motherly figure.

“You want to know more about me? Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly little lady who worries too much!” Toriel replied and took another bite, still on her first slice.

“How about you, little one? _Why_ did you fall down the hole?” Toriel got a more serious expression, which was a little uncharacteristic for the kind-hearted monster.

“To be honest… I don’t even remember.” Frisk replied sorrowfully.

“Oh, I am sure your memories will return eventually. What is important is that you are safe here in my care.” Toriel began cutting another slice for herself.

Frisk however, was now just staring down into her empty plate lost in thoughts.

“Is there something on your mind, little one?” Toriel asked concerned when a full minute passed with Frisk just sitting there.

“As a matter, there is,” Frisk put down her utensils. “So far every monster here in these so called Ruins has had some kind of shackles with chains around their necks?”

“Oh… about those…” Toriel entire posture sunk when Frisk brought this up.

Frisk however didn’t relent, despite seeing the goat-monster gloominess.

“To me they appear to be some kind of _slave_ collars. And if they are… That means there has to be a _handler._ And so far the only one lacking one is you.” Frisk looked directly into Toriel’s yellow eyes, while one hand already had moved closer to the knife’s handle just in case.

Toriel just stared at her aghast, before letting out a deep sigh.

“Though I understand why you may draw that conclusion, I can assure you that I have no part in what… _he_ has done.” Toriel leaned back into the kitchen chair and get ready for what surely would be lengthy discussions.

“You are right. But these are far worse than being mere shackles,” Toriel’s expression went stoic. “They are some form of magic but which has been twisted and turned dark.”

“ _Magic?_ ” Frisk’s ears perked up with interest.

“Yes, magic. All monsters have bodies made mostly out of magic that is attuned to our souls.” Toriel explained.

“Is that why a monster turns to dust when it… well, dies?” Frisk recalled the horror of seeing that froggit tearing apart a whimsun.

“It saddens me that you had to witness that but yes, we do.” Toriel didn’t look comfortable at all about this specific topic.

“So who is this _he_ you seem so appalled by?” Frisk leaned her chin on her hand.

“The so called ‘king’ of the Underworld,” Toriel’s visage took on one of utter disgust when uttering the name. “Asgore.”

“So I dare to assume this so called Asgore is the handler of these shackles?”

“You are right in your assumption.” Toriel nodded.

It went silent for a long moment before Toriel continued but her words carrying a deep sorrow now.

“He wasn’t always like this, you know? But a… tragic event changed him. Soon after, he personally shackled all the monsters here in the Underground. And still to this day will shackle every newborn through his dark magic. Forcing everyone to serve him unquestionably.”

“So there are different types of magic?” Frisk however was far more interested in that topic.

“A demonstration would be easier.” And Toriel lifted a hand and suddenly an orb of orange flames ignited out of nowhere above the palm!

“All monsters may utilize the magic that their bodies are made out of for diverse spells. Including offensive and defensive capabilities, though some may simply resort to physical means as well.”

_Well that explains why I didn’t see any display of magic until now, excluding Chara._

“But those shackles,” Toriel visibly shuddered. “I have no idea how the king ever managed to acquire such vile powers to begin with. His spells now nothing but utterly abominable displays of once normal magic.”

_Perhaps Chara can enlighten me about magic, in particular a darker kind of it?_

“What happens to these shackles when a monster… You know?” Frisk suddenly remembered something.

“Why, it turns into dust with it. The king doesn’t care the slightest if a monster dies.” The goat-monster replied melancholy.

“And what if a shackle would… you know, come lose and the monster would become, say _free?_ ” Frisk suggested.

“That’s impossible. For many, _many_ years, I haven’t seen a single monster here in the Ruins manage to free themselves from these shackles.” Toriel unhappily replied.

“I have.”

“Come again?” Toriel looked up, making sure that she had heard right.

“A froggit. I saw a froggit come free from its shackle.” Frisk clarified.

“What— WHEN?!” Toriel rose up from her chair with wide eyes.

“Near where I fell. It was actually the same froggit that attacked me earlier. I returned to help it with its injuries, and suddenly its shackle came off.”

“ _You_ somehow found a method to remove the shackle? What happened to it afterwards?!” Toriel held for her mouth in shock.

“Uh, the froggit seemed happy,” Frisk was uncertain which one of them Toriel asked about. “While the shackle just fell to the ground and remained there.”

“Child,” Toriel began walking back and forth with an alarmed posture and expression, which only make Frisk have a bad feeling about all this.

“Those chains are all connected directly to the king! And if one of his subjects is suddenly free from it…” and Toriel stared directly at Frisk.

“You may already have not just attracted his attention, but his wrath also!”

“I simply helped it…” Frisk looked down into the empty plate.

“I do not question your benevolent act. But you must understand that you may have not just accidently told Asgore of your presence. But also somehow possess a skill to free his enslaved subjects!”

“What do you mean ‘my presence’?” Frisk picked up how Toriel had said that with emphasis.

“You are a human. Remember when I mentioned that monsters will attack you, however even if against their will?” Toriel stared at Frisk, who just carefully nodded.

“That’s because his demand is that every single human that falls into the Underground must _die._ ”

“That’s… not good for me at all.” Frisk had grown pale.

“That’s one way of saying it but yes. Not good for you at all.” Toriel agreed.

The silence after that was deafening, until Frisk pushed her chair back and rose up.

“I-Is it ok if I take a slice with me back to my room? I… do not feel so well.” Frisk asked with a low voice.

Toriel, while it was a forced one, gave her an understanding smile before cutting a slice for Frisk and placing it on her plate.

“Take your time. I understand that you’ve gone through very much in such a short amount of time. Now even more so after our discussions.”

Frisk silently took the plate with her and just left the room and walking back towards her room.

Toriel watched after her and first after hearing the bedroom door close behind the human, walked with exhausted steps over to the coach and just sunk into it with a sorrowful expression.

**“What’s that?”** Chara immediately sat up with great interest when seeing the plate in Frisk’s hand after the human had walked in and closed the door after her.

“Butterscotch-cinnamon pie.” Frisk replied and sat down on the edge of the bed.

**“Hmm… It has an enticing smell, I admit.”** Chara looked it over.

“It tastes much better.” Frisk smiled and handed the plate over to the demon.

Chara silently took the plate and lifted up the slice, taking an almost exaggerated deep inhale through her noses.

**“I have been gifted a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It smells delicious.”**

“You seem to enjoy doing dramatic narrative.” Frisk giggled at the demon’s antics.

**“I find it humorous.”** Chara shrugged with a smile, before giving the pie a test bite.

Frisk found it incredible adorable how the demon began to savor the food for a long time, before taking a second and this time ravenous bite out of it.

“I told you it would taste much better.”

**“It isn’t bad, not at all. Though not perfect either.”** Chara swallowed first before commenting and was making short work of the slice.

“Did you hear anything of what we discussed,” Frisk asked before falling back down on her back and continuing. “Or perhaps you only heard our voices?”

The demon gave a slow nod to the latter and kept watching her with interest, while chewing her too big bite.

Frisk recounted their discussions and not leaving out a single detail.

**“Interesting.** ” Was all the demon had to say when she was done and now sat cross-legged on the bed. The empty plate put aside on the bed table with only crumbs left on it.

The human, who at some point had pulled out the knife from under their shirt, kept twiddling with it when mentioning another and perhaps very important detail.

“Also, she has more than once mentioned that I am staying here. I mean, why else would she give me a room just like this? That she wants me to ‘have a nice time living here’ and so on.”

**“It pleases me that you actually took my advice to heart.”** Chara’s smile widened and her words reflected it.

“So what I am up against is basically a king who has enslaved his subjects and ordered them to kill me just because I am a human… What a pleasant place this Underground turns out to be.”

**“You seem awfully spirited, considering. Here I thought I would have to comfort you.”** Chara shrugged.

Frisk promptly repositioned herself so her head was resting in Chara’s lap and staring up at her expectantly.

**“That’s a determined face if I ever seen one.”** Chara giggled and began to massage Frisk’s hair bottom.

It was absolutely wonderful.

“To answer your question. What do I have to worry, when I got a powerful entity such as you helping me?” Frisk smiled happy at her.

And just for a moment Chara’s fingers paused, and Frisk could’ve sworn that Chara was flushed, though it was hard to tell with her already rosy cheek.

“Already you have done more for me than I anticipated. I… really appreciate you being here for me, even if it’s just the bargain keeping you here.” Frisk kept looking up at her.

**“I better pick my next words wisely then, considering who is holding a knife.”**

Frisk just stared at the demon, who was visibly trying to keep a neutral face and not laugh.

“You sure are something else, Chara,” Frisk mused but returned to the topic about the goat-monster. “I have a feeling that Toriel will be a bother. When I am ready I will confront her.”

**“Oh, I like it when you show confidence.”** Chara’s claw ‘slipped’ down to Frisk’s unscathed cheek and caressed it.

“I-Is s-sensual t-t-t-touching a common practice f-for d-demons?” A stuttering Frisk already was absolutely red but nevertheless mustered the courage to speak up about this.

Chara’s hands suddenly grabbed onto Frisk’s shoulders, as the demon _with ease_ lifted her up so she suddenly was now _sitting on her lap!_

This was simply too much for Frisk’s mind as it went on a complete shutdown. Simply just accepting her fate of having the back of her head pulled into Chara’s _breasts,_ while hearing a seductively whisper from above.

**“You sounded so _hot._ ”**

Frisk at the present didn’t want to be anywhere else, yet so desperately just wanted to _flee_ and take a long time to collect her mess of a mind.

The caressing which wasn’t just focused on her hair any longer, soon however eradicated the notion of ever fleeing. As the human simply melted into Chara’s bosom.

**“Are we comfortable?”**

What else could she do but nod?

**“Well, sorry to disappoint you then, Frisky. But my time is up.”** Chara replied in a sudden sad tone.

Frisk come to and just looked up at her confused?

First now seeing how some of that shadow from earlier was ever so gradually enshrouded portions of the demon again.

“Oh…”

**“This is good.”** Chara gave Frisk a last caress on her unscathed cheek, before her hand was fully engulfed by dancing shadows again.

Chara gently made Frisk sit up proper, before floating back up into the air in her semi-corporeal form. **“For there are other matters I have to attend.”**

“Will you be gone for long?” Frisk looked sadly after the demon who levitated towards the middle of the room.

**“For some hours, perhaps longer. I’ll return soon enough, Frisky.”** Chara _winked_ at her.

However right after uttering the nickname, she in mere moments had faded out and only left behind lingering shadows.

Frisk just stared at the now empty spot in the air after the essence had dissipated as well.

Just like that, Frisk was all alone. Not even given time to say her goodbyes.

The knife remained however, which Frisk suddenly held very close to her person.

An overwhelming tiredness struck her out of nowhere, so the human decided that she might as well try and gain a proper rest while she can.

“What an insane day…” Frisk just laughed that all of this had happened to her, while pulling off her borrowed sweater before resting her head on the pillow.

_It smells like… buttercups?_ Frisk turned her head and inhaled deeply into the pillow.

This only made Frisk miss her demon even more so. While this may be a perfect opportunity to reflect thoroughly on what exactly she has experienced down here in the Underground before succumbing to sleep. Her mind never wandered too far from Chara.

It was more than once that Frisk studied the red blade gifted to her.


	9. Chapter 9

”So, another human has fallen down, you say?” A low and deep voice rumbled throughout the darkness, as the massive figure in the shadows sitting there placed a gauntlet clad fist under his chin thoughtful. His dark red glowing eyes stared down at the ugly black flower under the only ray of light in this room, where his many subjects may prostrate themselves before the throne.

“Y-Yes, my king! They seem to be older than the others, but still small and frail!” The flower was fast-talking when reporting their discovery from the Ruins.

“And what excuse, _slave,_ ” the king’s words increasingly grew… displeased. “Have you for not bringing said human before me…?”

The flower quivered in fright and with nothing but fear in its eyes, stuttered.

“R-R-Regrettably T-T-T-Toriel, s-s-stumbled u-upon the h-human before I—” But the flower quivered even more when the throne’s stone arms _cracked_ under the king’s massive paws.

“You will follow the human and report its every single movement to me. Hourly. I will know its current whereabouts at all times. Any interests. Secrets. Plans. I will know.”

“Y-Y-Y-Yes y-y-your m-majesty! H-Hail to the king!” And the flower with haste burrowed back into the ground to carry out the king’s demand.

Though utterly pathetic, even this slave had its uses. Now with it being out of his sight, the king slammed a fist upon the already crumbling arm.

Immediately one of the double doors leading to the throne room opened and the clanking of a lone dark armored figure echoed as one of his royal guards came running.

“What’s thy bidding, my king?” The royal guard knelt down and kept its head low under the ray of light.

“Inform the skeleton to guard the entrance to the Ruins until further notice.” the king gave his command, while rolling a sizable pebble from the throne’s arms between his black armored fingers and claws.

“Then, the so called _royal_ mason will be brought before me, in chains. This pathetic excuse for a throne is nothing but a grave insult to her sovereign!” the king crushed the pebble into crumbs.

“It will be done! My king!” The royal guard replied and began backing away bowing for several steps before turning around and with haste carrying out their given tasks.

 

_It has turned into a routine. Bother the parent. Be thrown back into the cellar. Be let out and endure a long, loud lecture. Then forced to bed._

_After the two first times, the child understood it was pointless to bank on the door and beg to be let out. Especially the second time, when sharply told through the door to be quiet._

_Though this time it was worse than all the others sitting down here. For the child had accidently bumped into a table and knocked down a bottle with some strong smelling liquid._

_Worse was how they even got some of it over their clothes. Making them wrinkle their nose whenever inhaling too deeply and consciously taking tiny breaths to avoid this stench._

_At least they could have been allowed to wash it off before being locked down here._

_An audible grumble filled the eerie silence and the child held on to their own stomach hungry._

_They must have messed up a really big time, for they had never been locked down here for this long…_

_A pained moan rolled across their dry tongue when accidently shifting too much. This time they had been thrown much harder and carelessly from the top of stairs._

_They really messed it up a big time._

The bed softly squeaked when the human stirred from their slumber. The warm blanket pulled closer to their curled up body.

Lying still for a couple of more minutes, the drowsy human eventually rolled around to look over the room.

On first glance nobody seemed to be in here with her. But on the floor next to the bed there was a neat folded pile of her now washed clothes. Including her shoes!

“Chara?” Frisk whispered just in case if the goat-monster was near.

No response.

Tossing the blanket aside with one arm, while the other kept the knife clutched close to her person. Frisk got out of bed and immediately walked over to the closet yawning and stretching her arms high, never letting go of the knife.

With a smile, Frisk opened its two doors.

Too only drop it and close them again disappointed when not finding her demon hiding in there.

_I guess Chara hasn’t returned yet from her other matters._

She might as well swap out from her borrowed clothes and back into her own again.

_Toriel even has used softener!_ Frisk inhaled deeply the pleasant scent from her sweater. Most surprised that such a thing even existed down here to begin with.

When finished with changing clothes however, she just stared at the knife temporarily lying on the bed. Realizing she would never be able to conceal it on her person due to its large size.

Why had Chara given her a knife of this size? Perhaps she wanted to make Frisk appear intimidating so hostile monsters wouldn’t dare approaching her in the first place?

Regardless of the reason, Frisk wasn’t comfortable at all with the idea of leaving the knife behind, even if just for a little while. But better than the possible scenario of Toriel finding out and raise questions about it. In particular from _where_ she acquired it.

_I am in Toriel’s home, after all. I should be safe…_ Frisk hid Chara’s gift under the pillow.

Thinking on which, Frisk hadn’t stop pondering on what Chara is doing since falling asleep the previous day. If she now has slept an entire day, that is.

However, just like last time, the human again was increasingly growing more irritated at not having the slightest idea on what the demon is occupied with. Already realized that she is more than dissatisfied with being left in the dark.

Frisk eventually gave up and in frustration just walked out of the room and heading over to the living room. Mayhap stumble upon Toriel instead and see what she is up to.

“Up already, I see?” Toriel greeted her from the armchair with a happy smile. Wearing the same robes but also a pair of reading glasses resting on her snout and a large book in her furry hands (or is it paws?).

The human just nodded while letting out another yawn.

“Well, if you are hungry, there are leftovers from…” but Toriel went quiet and just giggled when the human with hurry walked past her straight towards the kitchen.

Soon, Frisk returned with an already half-eaten slice of pie in hand and a most happy expression while chewing on her latest bite.

“Poor thing! You couldn’t have eaten much before falling down.” The goat-monster commented when seeing how much she already eaten.

Frisk paused upon hearing this and thought on the nightmare about the starving child.

“Did… I say something?” Toriel looked concerned over her glasses towards her.

Frisk shook her head towards Toriel and shrugged off the thought before sitting down on the floor next to the goat-monster’s cloth wrapped feet and the closed fireplace.

“Toriel,” Frisk began mouthful but swallowed before continuing. “Is it hands and feet you have, or is it paws?”

“Oh, it’s paws, little one.” Toriel wiggled all her paws smiling.

“I have been wondering since the first moment I met you.” Frisk made a little embarrassed smile.

“Out of all things, _that’s_ what has been on your mind?” Toriel looked down at her funny.

“Well… One of many.” Frisk shrugged and looked back into the soothing flames.

“Oh, I forgot! This pie is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten!” Frisk praised before taking another huge bite.

“How kind of you! I guess I have to bake now more often during your stay here.” Toriel happily replied before returning to reading.

Frisk just stared into the fire, slowly chewing on the bite while regarding Toriel’s true intentions.

Still, the goat-monster had been far more than generous to her.

“Toriel. Thank you.” Frisk lowered the almost finished slice to her lap.

“For what, little one?” Toriel lowered her book and looked down at her with that motherly smile.

“For taking me in,” and gestured down at her now cleaned up clothes. “For washing my clothes. For taking care of me and letting me stay in your home,” Frisk gestured around Toriel’s home in general. “For everything.”

“It was nothing and besides, it’s my duty to protect the innocent. Though I want you to know how glad I am to finally have company again that are not… Well, you know.” Toriel glanced towards the door leading back into the Ruins.

“Anyway, there are so many old books I want to share. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education! This may come as a surprise to you… but I have always wanted to be a teacher.”

_What…?_ Frisk just looked up at her, while finishing her breakfast. More than mildly disturbed that after a _day_ the goat-monster already is planning on educating her?

Though when putting thought into it Frisk admits that Toriel does seem to be the kind of person that would be a great teacher.

“…Actually, perhaps this isn’t very surprising. STILL, the point remains and I am glad to have you living here.”

“Uh, well… Thanks, I guess?” Frisk replied sheepish, not so into the idea of having to undergo an education.

“So… What are you reading?” Frisk tried to change the subject.

“72 uses for snails.”

It was a good thing Frisk already had finished her breakfast. For the human held out her tongue in utter disgust, when remembering that Toriel had mentioned putting snails into a pie.

“Not a fan of snails, I take it?” Toriel giggled.

“No,” Frisk shook her head. “They are slimy and disgusting!”

“Oh, I think they are delicious! A perfect ingredient for pies and more.” Toriel leaned back licking her lips.

“So how big is the Underground,” Frisk desperately changed the topic again before her imagination had to suffer more than it already has. “By our discussion yesterday, you made it sound as it’s bigger than just the so called Ruins?”

“Why… yes, the Ruins are just one of many areas…” Toriel replied but her tone shift was notable.

“Is many of these connected to the Ruins? How many areas are there?” Frisk with eagerness continued with follow up questions.

“…Why are you asking?” Toriel looked down at her suspiciously.

Frisk did her best to maintain her innocent visage… But how a dark part of her psyche so wished it was currently holding onto the handle of the knife as precaution.

“So I know where I shouldn’t go if I want to avoid the evil king, right? So how would he enter the Ruins?”

“Well… That’s actually reasonable thinking, little one.” The goat-monster finally seemed to relax. Which made Frisk in turn let out a sigh of relief in her own head.

“The staircase will lead to the only exit. It’s closed and will remain so.” Toriel gave her a sharp look.

“Then I will avoid it. Thank you, Toriel!” Frisk smiled and warmed her hands against the fire.

Unbeknownst to her, the goat-monster was considering on something that Frisk had mentioned.

“…I have to do something.” Toriel suddenly put aside her glasses and book before hastily standing up and hurrying off in the direction of the staircase.

“What is it?” Frisk asked alarmed.

“You stay here. Understood?” Toriel threw her a quick warning glare at the doorway before Frisk heard her rushing down the stairs.

Frisk had a very bad feeling about this and got up on her feet and rushed after Toriel.

But she skidded to a stop next to the stairs when remembering something and had to make a quick detour to the bedroom.

“Chara! I need help!” Frisk cried out while grabbing the knife from under the pillow and resuming with pursuing the goat-monster down the stairs.

Jumping the last couple of steps, soon she was rushing down a long and poorly illuminated tunnel instead.

_I just have a bad feeling that Toriel will do something rash—_ but suddenly the entire tunnel shook violently when hearing further down the tunnel around the corner a loud explosion!

“Is she going to blow up the only exit?!” Frisk caught herself against the wall before sprinting as fast as she could.

Rounding said corner, Frisk spotted further down at the end of the tunnel the goat-monster’s back. Her fears confirmed when seeing the raised paws burning with fire and past her a large double stone door with runic marking.

“Please stop!” Frisk yelled as she sprinted up to Toriel.

“You wish to return ‘home’, do you—” Toriel looked over the shoulder at first, but went silent and slowly turned around when seeing the knife in Frisk’s hand.

“So… You have acquired the means to defend yourself…” Toriel stared her down.

Frisk kept glancing nervously at the burning paws which hadn’t extinguished.

“This inquiring nature of yours was a most clever deception for gaining the knowledge on how to exit the Ruins as well.”

“Please, do not destroy the exit. I must—” But Frisk jumped back when Toriel raised her voice.

“Every human that falls down to here meets the same fate! I have seen it again and again! They come. They leave. They die. Do you not understand that I am only protecting you from _him!?_ ”

“You can’t just _force_ me to stay down here!” The human protested. The mere thought of being forced against her will earning her ire.

“I can and I will. No innocents will die under my watch again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.” Toriel already was turning back around.

“No.” Frisk remained.

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” Toriel glanced over the shoulder again.

“It isn’t up to you to decide the fate of others.” Frisk even dared to take a step forward.

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others,” Toriel again faced her, but this time her posture entered something akin to a _combat stance?_ “Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

And before Frisk could even say anything, she instinctively threw herself down to the floor screaming. Her back feeling the intense heat of the _fireball_ that flew where she had just stood a moment ago! The magical projectile struck the tunnel behind instead and the heat from the explosion alone being unbearable!

“What the hell are you doing?!” Frisk yelled at the crazy goat-monster.

Toriel however was already preparing another magical attack.

_She is insane!_ Frisk this time being aware of the impending attack, only ducked to the side instead and the new fireball rapidly flew by right next to her. This time being in such close proximity its heat was so intense that it nearly burned the skin, before also exploding on the walls behind her.

“I don’t want to fig—” But then a third explosion suddenly happened and this one right at her feet that sent her flying through the air and crashing into the nearest wall.

The human just crumbled to the ground and lost the grip to the knife which fell with a metallic clatter next to her.

“This fight is over. Go back upstairs, child.” The goat-monster lowered her still burning hands.

The human pushed herself up on shaky arms, the tears already flowing when looking up at the goat-monster towering over her.

“P-Please don’t.” The trembling human begged.

“Go back upstairs.” Toriel took on a stern look.

“Don’t hit me!” Frisk begged again and curled up into a fetal position. Holding over her head protectively and trembling violently.

This took Toriel by surprise, the fire vanishing from her paws when her cold expression turned into one of worry.

“S-Sorry I didn’t intend to…” Toriel knelt down next to the terror-struck child.

“STAY AWAY!” And Frisk went for the knife and made a wild swing at the monster.

Toriel stumbled backwards with a shocked expression and slowly looked down at the gruesome slash across her abdomen.

“Urgh… Y-You are stronger than I thought.” Toriel fell down on one knee with a paw held over her wound.

When looking up again, Toriel went pale when seeing the human standing there but with the now dust— _her dust_ coating the knife pointed towards her. Through the bangs seeing the emotionless red eyes stare directly into hers.

Frisk watched with grim satisfaction when her attacker was now being the one crawling back with fear in her yellow eyes. Now it being the monster being at _her mercy!_

A precise strike and it would be all over and Frisk raised the blade.

“S-Spare me, please!” Toriel begged with a paw help up.

The hand holding the knife trembled— before the human instead suddenly ran over to the stone doors and with effort push them up.

“W-Wait!” Toriel shouted after her. But when the door was open enough, the human with haste squeezed through and just as quickly shut it again.

Frisk ignored whatever Toriel was yelling through the thick stone door and just kept running down the new but much shorter and utterly decrepit tunnel. Stopping first when entering a small room with something one hardly could call for an open passage at its end.

The human went over to the nearest wall and just collapsed down to the floor. Despite still being high on the adrenaline, she just hugged around her own knees and cried into them. The knife still clutched hard in one hand.

**“Greetings.”**

In fright Frisk looked up but already was pointing the knife at the shadowy entity floating before her.

**“You look like a mess.”** The grinning demon looked her over while lowering to the floor and knelt down in front of her.

Frisk pushed herself up against the wall the closer the demon got to her. Her dust covered hand and knife trembling— until Chara placed her own hand over hers and carefully lowered her arm to the side.

The terrified human just threw herself into Chara’s bosom and wailed into her shoulder instead.

“I-I-I d-didn’t mean to! I am sorry, so sorry!”

**“It’s ok. I am here now.”** Chara stroked the human’s head comforting.

It took a long time before Frisk had calmed down somewhat. Now curled up in Chara’s lap, while the demon sat against the wall and kept patting and stroking her head this entire time.

“I didn’t mean to…” Frisk sobbed.

**“I know.”** Chara replied in a soothing tone.

“Toriel… It all just happened so quickly. Suddenly she was just… _attacking_ me.” Frisk was still in disbelief of the goat-monster’s choice of action.

“But still, I feel bad for—” But the teary human was silenced by Chara putting a finger over her lips.

**“Shh… You were frightened and as you said, Toriel literally attacked you. You aren’t the one in the wrong here.”** Chara tenderly dragged the finger from her lips to wipe the tears.

“She has her healing powers so it isn’t like she won’t recover.” Frisk looked up at Chara for assurance.

**“Indeed. She is able to restore herself,”** Chara assured her. **“With the only scar left behind knowing what she tried to force on you.”**

“ _Where_ were you?” Frisk accusingly stared at the shadowy face.

**“Occupied with private matters.”** Chara met her gaze while stroking a claw along Frisk’s marked cheek, promptly calming her down.

“You are supposed to guide me. I needed you…” Frisk hid her face in the demon’s shoulder again, mentally exhausted from the ordeal.

**“You proved to be capable of handling the situation by yourself.”**

“But she got injured.” Frisk mumbled into Chara’s sweater-robe.

**“The monster almost burned you to ash.”** The demon reminded her.

“I could have handled it in a better way, I—” but the regretful human went silent when a tender claw was placed under her chin and tilting her head up. Her eyes immediately locked in place by the demonic ones.

All her worries and doubt just like that purged from the mind as she kept staring into the intense red stare of her companion.

**“She deserved it, and you _know it._ ”** Chara reassured her confidently.

“She did almost burn me to ashes…” Frisk agreed with Chara that the goat-monster got what she deserved.

Suddenly Frisk let out a surprised shout when Chara began floating up into the air and _lifting_ her up in the process!

“H-Hey!” Frisk laughed as she clung on to the shadowy demon.

**“And there’s that radiant smile of yours!”**

Frisk’s cheeks went aflame by the demon’s statement and she bowed her head to cover how flushed she was.

Of course a moment was never dull with the Chara, when seeing her knife suddenly floating up alongside them.

Chara simply shook her head at seeing the goat-monster’s dust still on the blade.

**“Tsk tsk tsk… Can’t have our moment tarnished by bad memories.”** And Frisk who hadn’t thought she could become more flushed, however soon was staring in awe when the knife was engulfed by shadows with an ominous dark red outline. The demon’s magic awfully similar to _blood_ both aesthetically and behavior by how it clung on to the blade while flowing downwards. Eventually dripping down to the floor and slowly evaporates into residual smoke before that too dissipated.

**“Much better.”** And Chara through her powers handed it over to Frisk. The blade still ‘drenched’ with lingering magic, but underneath that it was now as unblemished as when it was gifted to her.

In amazement, the human confidently reached for it while it still reeked with magic.

**“Bold.”** Chara’s fanged grin widened while watching Frisk visibly struggle against her powers, regardless how tiny this amount was.

“It hurts…” Frisk with gritted teeth endured it until the demon’s magic on both the blade and her hand had vanished altogether.

**“Remember that I am a demon,”** Chara gave her a wide vicious grin and lowered her to the floor. **“Still, praises should be given. For not many would be able to endure that.”**

Frisk didn’t know how to feel or respond at hearing that. While yes, she liked hearing that she may possess some form of constitution, she still shook her arm in discomfort. While there might be no visible marks from the demon’s magic touching her skin, the flesh underneath was still aching quite some. But the pain was already subsiding.

**“So, ready to venture forth into the next area of the Underground?”** The demon took a firm hold of her other hand and stared expectantly at her.

“I-I think so…” But the human words reflected the hesitation with taking that first step towards the exit.

It was then Chara gave her a reassuring squeeze, which Frisk returned and with newfound courage dared to take a shaky first step towards the exit.

**“Let’s see what awaits us next!”** The demon’s infectious excitement however swiftly instilled more confidence for each next step the human took.

When the pair neared the exit however, the human began to shiver when suddenly a wall of coldness struck her.

But with encouragement from Chara, Frisk pushed on and crossed the threshold.

_What the…_ The human was nothing but flabbergasted for what lay here beyond the Ruins.

A beautiful winter landscape with a thick forest of snow-clad coniferous trees so far one could see. Before them a single but snowy road that lead from the exit and straight into the dark forest.

“Snow and trees?!” Frisk astonished looked back and forth between her shadowy guide and the landscape.

**“The Underground is a very special place in more than one way.”** Chara replied and her tone matched the indifference of the sudden change in environment.

A sudden cold wind came rolling and blasted straight through Frisk’s clothes and made her shiver even more. Harshly remind her that they’ve entered a winter climate.

Despite the cold, Frisk could not but laugh when the demon took on her narrative role.

“ **Leaving the ruins and that crazy goat-monster behind. And being a step closer in escaping the Underground fills you with determination!”**


	10. Chapter 10

Leaving behind the dark and decrepit tunnels that was the Ruins and venturing into _Snowdin Forest_ instead was… no better at all.

The deadpan the human had directed to her shadowy guide when told how this winter zone was ingeniously named ‘Snowdin’.

Frisk and her demon to traveling partner have left the Ruins behind and now following the snowy path ever deeper into the coniferous forest.

It didn’t take long before Frisk’s heart was beating hard in her chest. Her eyes dart from one ominous shadow to another cast by the towering trees flanking them. The tanned but due to the cold now reddish hands reassure their hard grips onto her only safety. The left carrying the large red knife, while the right firmly intertwined with the demon’s shadowy but pleasantly warm one.

“If it gets any colder, I’ll freeze out here.” Puffs of steam formed behind each word, as the red cheeked but terrified human looked over to the unnatural entity floating alongside her. The darkness enveloping the demon’s form somehow even _darker_ than the shadows of the forest surrounding them. A demon who thus far seem unfazed by the cold, making Frisk wonder if it was because of her being semi-corporeal or just that tough.

Or perhaps it was because of being a demon, for whenever the gleaming stare turned over to her, the cold subdued considerable. As if even the weather itself didn’t have any powers or simply didn’t want anything to do with this hellish fiend trespassing their world.

Despite how much her companion would mask that ever-present demonic undertone with a pleasant human-like one. Even the smallest aspect of that soul chilling and malevolent voice _demands_ one’s utmost attention whenever a conversation was held.

 **“I admit I didn’t take that into consideration.”** An honest reply and if it weren’t for how Chara’s mere words somehow even further lessened the cold in their immediate vicinity, Frisk could’ve mistaken it for an ordinary human’s.

Even more puzzling was whenever the demon spoke or just breathed that there were no puffs of steam either.

**“Then again, you dealt with the goat much faster than I had anticipated.”**

“I am sorry…”

 **“Don’t be,”** and Frisk’s spirits jumped when receiving a squeeze in her hand. **“You were forced to act, and only resorted to violence when no other option was available.”**

“She will be ok, right?” Frisk again looked up at Chara for assurance.

 **“She’ll recover.”** The demon half turned to look back in the general direction of where the now not visible exit was.

The already healthy tree of curiosity gaining a new branch upon noticing how Chara’s expression becomes one of utter disgust the longer she stared off into the distance.

“Chara… Why do you dislike the Ruins so much?” Frisk’s inquiry was one of utmost caution, not wanting to learn just how terrible the demon’s ire can become. Making an entire tunnel tremble in fear Frisk decided was a strong enough testament already.

 **“For the monsters in there are not worth my time. If I hadn’t felt your presence, I would’ve never stepped my foot in that dull place.”** Chara’s tone considerably lighten when her eyes lands on Frisk again. Who was thankful of the cold hiding how red her cheeks would’ve been otherwise.

**“Although I have to confess that it was somewhat entertaining seeing the bottom of the food chain tear one and another apart. But even watching desperate rodents struggle for survival grows tiresome, you know? Especially when there’s bigger _game_ out here to watch.”**

“I say it again,” Frisk began but only after casting several quick glances after hearing that last part. “You are a psychotic weirdo.”

The giggle the demon let out was so genuine and endearing that Frisk felt her own heart _melt._ The warmness she felt making her even forget for the longest moment that it was an actual demon floating next to her, hand in hand.

Even beginning to imagine how Chara would appear if one would remove her demonic features.

 **“You are too sweet, Frisk. Though what’s more important…”** And the cloak of darkness parted as her other arm slowly pushed out. Wispy tendrils bleeding from the arm as it rose with the palm and claws turned up and wide.

Frisk leaned in closer when in wonder watching how the wispy tendrils suddenly began to coalesce into a single point above the palm. Swirling together and the gaseous-shadows transforming into an ever expanding mass of some black viscous liquid. Reminding of an orb made out of tar.

However the larger it grew, the more unstable it seemed to become— until the human let out a surprised shout and pulled back. But it wasn’t a reaction of fright but merely taken by surprise. For both her feet stayed put and she maintained her hold on Chara’s hand, when the tar _ignited_ and exploded into a roaring orb of dark-red flames with a black core. Its unsettling brilliance painting the surrounding snow and trees a strong dark red.

 **“I can be of assistance about your concern of succumbing to the cold.”** The demon’s alluring tone was as that missing instrumental piece to complete the orchestra that’s the horrifying infernal fire. Despite the thickness of the sluggish moving molten magma-like red flames, that red gaze and smile of hers pierced through it all.

Frisk’s initial caution was almost gone when drawn back to the hell orb again. Its blood brilliance and sensually dancing molten-flames reflected in the human’s red eyes gave her her own demonic gleam.

But this was still the magic belonging to that of a demon. For it wasn’t just its appearance but the continuous roar it emitted that felt… _wrong._ Like if one of Toriel’s fireballs had been abducted and tormented into something… _hellish._

“So… How does this work,” a frozen hand was raised towards it. “Will this do more than just keep me warm?” Frisk’s eyes reflected an inner but even conflict between that of uncertainty and curiosity when looking past the orb at her smiling companion.

 **“Oh, why don’t you find out?”** The demon playfully proposed.

It was however that alluring undertone that incited the human.

“Ouch!” Frisk jerked back with a couple of steps. Letting go of Chara’s other hand to hold over her hurting one instead after the orb delivered a sharp and hot jolt up her arm.

“That stung!” Frisk rubbed her hand while her eyes looked back up at Chara accusatory.

Too only notice a mischievous look in the demon’s eyes.

“Wait, what are—” Frisk began as the demon with utmost elegance floated close to her before landing on the snowy road. The losing her voice when the demon’s now free hand was placed onto her lower back and _pulling her_ into an intimate embrace!

The puffs of steam quickened— the distraction that was her hurting hand catapulted ever further away in conjunction with how closer Chara was leaning in.

Even a hundredth of a second being an excruciating waiting for the graceful demon’s finale. Which when it finally happened, the racing heart and mind needed a long moment to register the actual words whispered to her.

The sudden dread when the once tender hand on her lower back went hard.

 **“Don’t scream now.”** And emerging from underneath her blindspot the forgotten hand still carrying the hell orb now _pushed_ it into her chest— where her soul was located!

The knife sunk silently into the snow and it was a brief but futile struggle against the demon’s arm that was like that of a statue’s. Frisk’s eyes widening and she could do nothing but stare breathlessly as the demon kept forcibly _shove_ the orb into her!

For each tiny shove, the more the hellish flames and darkness blazed up inside of her— until it culminated into an explosion of dark energies that consumed her entire being!

The demon’s hand was now resting on Frisk’s chest. No visible burns or any kind of blemish left on the sweater from where the hell orb had been pushed through. The shadowy nose almost touching the reddish one, as Chara remained close to take in the experience forced upon Frisk’s soul. Her grin ever widening for each passing moment of the beautiful internal struggle reflected through those panic-stricken eyes.

Not a single corner of her being was spared from the dark flames. Only when _everything_ was burning to cinders, Frisk regained some semblance of control and convulsively hugged around the demon. Her puffs of steam ragged and uneven.

 **“Don’t worry… It’ll subside soon enough.”** The demon’s dark claw caressed her protégée barely healed cheek.

It indeed began to subside. Painfully slowly Frisk breathing became more even. Her body stopped trembling as much and the senses returning back to normal.

This made her more than aware of the intense _warmth_ that remained. This warmth in her body, mind— her entire soul that never lessened no matter how much time passed.

However, the warmth wasn’t like the caressing summer rays on an open grass field. Rather the burning and unbearable kind that one endured _right_ before that moment of succumbing in the desert.

The demon began to tenderly caress her lower back again, while the human just kept hugging her hard and whimpering into the shadowy chest.

Frisk’s hands slowly move to the front instead… before each grabbed a fist full of the sweater-robe. Through the gaps in-between the bangs a pair of _furious_ eyes staring up at the gleeful demon.

Unbeknownst to the human and though it was but a fraction of the demon’s own brilliance, those red eyes were now gleaming a demonic red.

“Y-You _shoved_ it into me?!”

 **“Well, you don’t seem to be freezing now… And more…”** The demon took in, although it was faint, nevertheless gorgeous brilliance of her protégée eyes.

“Yes, for it feels as I am on _fire!_ ” Frisk violently shook the demon.

 **“You’re welcome.”** Chara met the wrath with a kind smile. As if she had done her a great service.

The huffing human just stared at that accursed smile and those enticing eyes.

 _Why is she so maddening…?_ Frisk closed her eyes as her anger cooled. Letting go of the demon’s garb and instead sought after affection by resting both hands and her head against the warm chest.

Silently Chara began to stroke her protégée head. Already after a few strokes, the fuming human was sufficiently appeased.

This wasn’t so bad in hindsight. If ignoring the unpleasant sensation of the unbearable warmth, which she already was growing accustomed too anyway. Her body felt more than just invigorated. Like she now could endure any cold.

How the demon’s magic wasn’t just keeping the chill away, but granting her… _strength_ too.

 **“Feels good, doesn’t it?”** Chara whispered from above upon seeing Frisk staring down into one of her palms. The tanned skin not just back to normal but warm as well.

“Ok, this feels pretty good… Except for this nauseating part.” Frisk flexed her hand.

 **“It’s because your mortal body isn’t accustomed to demonic energies.”** Chara explained while continuing to stroke her head, but the demon’s eyes however looked over Frisk and down at the knife half-buried in the snow.

The demon’s sclerae flashed _black_ right before the knife began to levitate up into the air.

Seeing the floating knife in the corner of her eye, Frisk took a step back but kept her head bowed when picking up the knife again. Not just ashamed of dropping Chara’s gift into the snow from the beginning, but worse completely forgetting about it too.

Actually her _first_ gift, for Chara had now blessed her two times.

“T-Thank you,” Frisk nervously shifted on the spot and kept her head low. “This is the second time you gave me something. You… are more kind than most.”

 **“It isn’t about kindness.”** The demon’s tone was harsh and shut her down hard.

To only again surprise and turn the already sad human around when a clawed hand was placed under her chin and made her look up.

**“How can I not, when I see my protégée most precious and delightful expression whenever she receive benevolent attendance?”**

The gentlest of breezes caressing Frisk’s lips, as those claws dragged down along the side of her neck. The sincerity in the demon’s reply calling forth a swarm of colorful butterflies… well, perhaps more parable to butterflies from hell fluttering within a furnace.

Chara was only becoming more maddening for each passing moment.

With what could’ve been mistaken for newfound confidence but actually was an evasive maneuver before Frisk would lose herself over to her own intoxicated mind. She reached up and grabbed Chara’s tender hand and brought it down to their sides again and with haste resumed their journey.

 **“That’s the spirit! Let’s continue.”** Chara directed an approving smile as the pair went deeper into the Underground.

Seeing that smile sent another assault wave of butterflies in her stomach. Making the fallen human’s steps suddenly from more than just the demon’s blessing now radiate with energy and joy.

“So what’s our next destination?” Frisk only dared to glance over to her ‘leisurely’ floating companion.

 **“At the end of this road there’s a town. There we’ll gather supplies for the remainder of our journey to escape the Underground.”** Chara reply was direct and serious but far from harsh.

Frisk nodded and a comfortable silence fell over them.

A very short-lived one for that, for the human was more than astonished by how much strength she had in her now. As if she could sprint for miles without tiring!

“This feels _amazing!_ ” Frisk couldn’t contain her bewilderment. Only further heartened when hearing that peculiar giggle from Chara.

Frisk would never tire of hearing that.

A golden opportunity presented itself when spotting further up a too heavy branch in the middle of the road.

 **“You’ve spotted something up ahead, a too heavy branch. While useless, perhaps its last act was to plant the seed of an idea.”** Chara began to narrate Frisk’s every move while being dragged by said protagonist towards the branch. For now ignoring the fascinate fact that Chara apparently still maintained a normal person’s weight even when floating. As if it mattered, when the air isn’t offering any form of resistance to begin with.

**“The branch seems more solid and heavier than you’ve anticipated from distance.”**

Frisk held back a giggle finding the demon’s narration very entertaining, as she crouched down next to the branch and shoved her hands under it.

**“The sharp and cold snow is hardly bothering you now. Even melting by how _hot_ you’ve become!”**

Frisk’s ears and face went bright red, but the flushed human remained determined and made sure she had good footing.

An excited shout echoed throughout the woods when she with some struggle managed to _lift it up!_ With a groan, she heaved it up on her arms and elated with the fact that she was able to carry it!

 **“You are damned impressed. Knowing you wouldn’t even be able to nudge it before the mysterious demon’s gift.”** Chara watched Frisk walking around a little and even doing a few lift ups, before with a content sigh dropping her burden back to the ground again.

“You forgot _beautiful._ ” Frisk winked at her, before crouching down and grabbing one end of the branch.

 **“My! Getting rowdy are we, Frisky?”** The demon let out that adorable giggle and floated back some distance when Frisk after she had gotten a firm grip on one end began to _spin_ it around. Becoming a whirlwind of playful happiness with a touch of danger when one considers the size of the branch.

Frisk kept building momentum, before with a excited cry let go and threw it as far she could up along the road. While it perhaps might’ve only flown a couple of meters, the satisfactory grin on the human was more befitting one they’ve just won a gold medal in some contest.

“This is awesome.” Frisk flexed her arms.

 **“Seems all that was needed was a little boost in strength to turn you into a hooligan.”** Chara floated back next to her now that Frisk was done spinning around that improvised club.

“Oh shush with you. I won’t go and bash in some store windows… Unless it’s something nice that catches your eye.”

 **“Twice you’ve just flirted with a demon? Connected to exerting violence too?”** Chara’s gleaming eyes scanned her.

“How can I not try to impress my so dark and enticing _partner_ with my simple mind and brute strength?” Frisk’s took on a more rigid stance and offered her arm like a gentleman would’ve.

She was certain that the demon raised a brow under those shadows. But she nevertheless took on the role of the damsel by first landing next to Frisk before taking a hold of her arm.

As the pair again resumed with their walk, Frisk was absolutely certain that Chara had been a little _too_ eager when taking a hold.

**“Didn’t see you as a romantic.”**

“Says the insufferable flirt to demon who can’t stop smiling at the sight of little cute me.” Frisk teased her taller companion.

**“I always have this smile you dork.”**

“Nah, I can see how it widens whenever you sneak a glance at me.” Frisk retorted.

Their fun however was snap short, literally.

Upon hearing the sound of tree snapping, both Frisk and Chara were quick to turn around.

But they saw nothing on the road, except for the heavy branch now snapped into several pieces.

Frisk nodded towards the branch and the two of them cautiously returned to it. The human’s other hand tightening around the knife, while Chara floated back up into the air but remained close.

 **“It’s been smashed like it was nothing… This development sends a _shiver_ through your spine.” **Chara narrated when both stood next to the pile of firewood now.

“Ok, while I may be terrified again. That _pun_ made me feel little better.” Frisk cast a thankful glance at the demon, who just responded with smile widening upon receiving praise.

“Let’s continue…” Frisk decided.

After a minute however, again they both spun around but saw nothing.

“I am sure I heard heavy steps…” Frisk threw cautious glances at the nearest trees and their shadows.

**“A dark figure is following you.”**

“Turning this into a horror story isn’t making it better…” Frisk whispered and not only because of being followed, but first now remembering of Chara’s preference that others would remain unaware of the demon’s presence.

Resuming their walk again, the pair soon reached a well-worn rope bridge over a sizable ravine. It’s current sorrowful state making Frisk very concerned if it would even be able to carry her across when seeing the gaping holes all over it due to planks either missing or being broken.

 **“You hear more of those slow but heavy steps, as a dark figure approaches from behind.”** Chara kept her at this point useless narration, for Frisk had already frozen up on the spot when hearing _someone_ walking up behind her.

_What if Toriel followed me?!_

It clearly wasn’t the goat-monster, for when it spoke up it wasn’t just entirely different but sounding as a _male’s_ voice with a deep baritone.

“human. don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”

Frisk did as she was told and reached out with a quivering hand. While the knife in the other tensed up and ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

Even with the demon’s blessing, Frisk suffered a shiver when first feeling before seeing the cold _skeletal hand_ grabbing hers. The rough textile of the fingerless black glove with light brown wraps around the wrist giving it an even steadier grip.

Frisk really wasn’t mistaken and before her was an actual _skeleton,_ bones and nothing else! Almost as surprising was how it was _shorter_ than her, only reaching up to her chin.

Its size however just strengthened the already _intimidating presence_ radiating from its stoic form. This monster already dwarfs any previous encounter _combined,_ but still far from Chara’s supernatural nature.

The theme of clothing was dark but just as much ‘easy-going’. Over the hipbones a pair of ankle long black shorts with gray edges and with more of those light brown wraps functioning as a belt. Draped over the ribcage was an open dark gray jacket with lighter shaded gray touches with a matching thick fur collar.

If the jacket would’ve been closed, its collar might’ve concealed the massive black slave shackle around the short neck. However, unlike the monsters back in the Ruins, this particular one’s chain had a huge difference by being a strong blue in color.

The skeleton would’ve resembled a very short human perfectly if it wasn’t for a few very notable details on its head. The first being the pair of vertical curved black horns, when included making it as tall as Frisk. There’s was also a long and even straight line starting from the top of the nasal bone and going straight up, vanishing behind the top of the cranium.

Though even more disturbing than the horns was that dimpled wide smile that never faltered. Closely followed up by those uncanny large eye sockets with gleaming yellow inhuman eyes stare straight into hers.

“so… where is your _friend?_ ” The skeleton’s inquisitive tone was as cold as one would expect from a walking dead. Not showing any signs of letting go of Frisk’s hand.

It wasn’t as if Frisk chose to remain silent but rather was so startled that she needed some more time to collect herself again.

“i heard you speak with someone,” the skeleton pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “and then that extra set of tracks just stopped. now that’s very interesting.”

“W-Well…” Frisk stuttered while trying to muster enough courage before continuing.

“Then they are not here I guess?” Frisk even managed to muster a sufficient innocent smile.

Seeing in the corner of her vision Chara silently snickering at her reply gave Frisk a considerable boost in confidence.

“oh, so we got a comedian here? funny. well, why don’t you humor me then? is your friend a monster? perhaps it flew away?” Somehow the skeleton was able to raise a ‘brow’ at her.

“No, it didn’t sprout wings and flutter away.” Playfulness crept into her now confident tone.

“so your friend is a _human?_ ” The skeleton eyed her with emphasis.

“Nope. Not human either,” a genuine smile emerged. “They can vanish into thin air, simple as that.”

“huh, that’s a neat trick. oh, where’s my manners. the name, sans. sans the skeleton.”

“Frisk.”

 **“The fallen human.”** And Frisk so wanted to turn around and look at her companion after hearing the _pride_ she had uttered this newfound title.

Instead she suddenly let out a cry of pain when Sans hand turned bone-crushing.

“ _k_ _nife_ to meet ya.”

The sound of several bones shattering echoed throughout the dark forest.

Wide eyed, Frisk just kept staring down at the _large bone_ that had emerged from the ground and pierced straight through her in a diagonal angle from behind.

Even before the knife fell and vanished into the snow, the life force in the human’s red eyes was already gone and her limbs fell limp.

Sans let out a sigh now that the grim part was over with. Eyeing the bleeding mess still suspended on his magic attack.

But his mission was not done just yet. For in precisely three seconds the next part will occur.

On time, just like with the few other humans he have ‘encountered’, the soul emerged. This particular one’s emitting a stunning red brilliance.

And just as with the others, it was already quaking.

The skeletal hands moved between it and through his magic stabilized it before it would actually start fracturing and shatter.

Except for that his magic wasn’t taking hold.

“ok, this is new…” The cold and inquisitive tone was utterly drowned in a tidal wave of dread.

It was as if the soul _refused_ his magic’s interference.

Beads of sweat formed on his temple when a large crack began to form from the top and already periodically crack further down the middle.

In desperation he tapped into all of his reserves. But no matter how much magic he poured into the spell, it kept refusing him.

“he’ll have my head—” Before a soft crystal-like chime bounced gracefully throughout the forest. The soul did its first and last defiant action by shattering right between his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

_As always, nobody cared for little Frisk sitting in some alley hurt. For so long that her cheeks has gotten dry from the last tears. Enough time passed so the sky already began darken, an unpleasant reminder that she must get moving._

_She choked the cry of pain before it even had the chance to make itself audible when pushing back up on unsteady feet. With one step at the time, she began her journey to her so called home. Her gait slow because of one leg has to carry more weight than the other._

It wasn’t beneficial at all for her broken body to be lying on some cavern floor. Though regardless of whether she cared or not about her given bedstead, she was too injured to move anyhow.

Frisk didn’t need her eyes to know that she was _seriously_ injured and must look terrible in her current state. Instead, she continued bathing in the warming light. Imagining the sun reaching out and offering the little sympathy it could.

If only it had the means to wash away this excruciating pain racking all over her thin frame. A true wonder she woke up in the first place.

Though it was over her head why the insides of her chest wasn’t two gaping holes leaking out bone shards and the gory mess that’s her insides—

“Oh my! Someone has fallen!”

The red eyes snapped open under the dusty bangs. The bones in her neck audibly groaning when she turned her head to the side. The diluted pupils taking in a _familiar goat-monster_ swiftly closing the distance!

“No…” Her voice as dry as the dust in the cavern and her body screaming in renewed agony when she began crawling backwards, away from those yellow eyes!

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you so!” Toriel held up her claws in a ‘calming’ gesture while approaching her slowly.

Not again. She won’t fall for anymore deceptions from this monster ever again! The left hand’s knuckles whiten when her fingers clenched onto a familiar dark brown wooden handle that hadn’t been there a moment ago. Not even caring about the smell of burnt air from the tiny combustion of red flames and the lingering smoke around the demonic blade.

Apparently the demon’s unholy fire remained too, for when Frisk’s determination wasn’t enough. Her life flame was granted the additional strength it required to force her broken body back up on its feet.

“W-What are you— C-Calm down now. I just want to help…” Toriel first stopped but soon instead took a couple of shocked steps back. Her paws retract to her body after witnessing how the human with gritted teeth and nothing but anguish written all over their face struggled to remain standing. With a horrible red knife brandished in their left, the vile object gleaming under the rays of sunlight.

“You… won’t ever… touch me again… _monster._ ”

“I-I am not here to hurt you… Please, lower the knife and— Stop! You are pushing yourself too hard!” Her paws went over her snout horrified and the first tears clung on to her fluffy cheeks upon seeing the shambling human fall over.

The cavern echoed with the cry of pain escaping from her dry lips, when catching herself on the rocks. Reopening and getting new scrape wounds on her naked hands and through the fabrics on her arms and legs. The blood pouring from more than a few of these, but was nothing in comparison to her broken and bruised body’s tormented cries.

“I… won’t… be hit… again!” The first out of many tears stained the ugly cavern floor. With one splashing on the back of her dirty hand still clinging onto the knife… before it slowly gripped _harder than ever_ around the handle.

 _Never… again!_ The fire in her soul not just rekindled but blazed up to an unfathomable level, when through sheer determination _again_ forced her body to rise up on its feet.

“Child! You need help—”

“SHUT UP!” Frisk’s words devolved into a roar as her sorrow and rage consumed her. Her deranged, red irises a perfect reflection of how she was unable to see anything but red and lunged at the monster!

In synchronization with the human’s echoing scream were a monster’s terrified cry and the heavy thuds from her bandage wrapped paws stumbling backwards. A huge diagonal cut across her robes, marking where the razor-sharp edge of the knife had clipped the fur underneath.

Wide-eyed, the goat-monster frightfully backed further away from the human. Who just stood there huffing through her teeth with the right arm held close over her abdomen. The other holding the knife high, trembling.

Her monster-soul was only able to withstand so much before turning heel and flee back into the darkness. The need to get as far away as possible from those unhinged and gleaming red eyes overwhelmed her senses. Always be branded with the memory of the human staring back at her with nothing but _murderous intent._

Even before the echoes of the goat-monster’s flight had the chance to pass, a soul wrenching one overpowered it utterly when the human unleashed the pent up bellowing cry that’s all of her pain. Emptying all the air from her lungs, Frisk fell down hard on her knees, then next on her hands too, as her determination subsided and taking with it its iron grip over her broken body.

“Howdy!”

Gasping for air, the human turned her head— for the third time her grip hardened when greeted by an _ugly black flower_ with a fiendish pale face. Its black eyes having non-matching red pupils, with the right one partially covered by its lazy brow while the left large and open. Its cartoonish fanged smile _widening_ for each passing second her mind repeatedly registered that what she was seeing was real.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

There was already a profound dislike for its high-pitch merry voice.

“Golly, you scared away, Toriel! Well done!” This so called Flowey praised her with a fanged but happy smile.

Frisk’s entire body trembled but she still managed to push herself up so she was on one knee instead.

“Don’t worry! Little old me isn’t interested in harming you.” While Flowey kept talking, Frisk eyed its form closer, noticing how this monster seemed to lack a slave collar.

“Oh, I am getting ahead of myself,” The flower ‘danced’ to the left and right happily. “What’s your name?”

“…Frisk.”

“Frisk the fallen human, eh? Gosh. You don’t look so good,” the abominable visage surprisingly was able to contort into one of concern when one of its black petals pointed out her current state. The already skeptical creases under her bangs only deepen when its abominable smile returned. “Perhaps I can be of help?”

“You don’t say…” Frisk grimaced and had to adjust her stance to alleviate her pain before continuing. “If you can… ease my pain… I am all ears.”

Maybe under any other circumstances Frisk wouldn’t be so disturbed by the delighted smile working its way across its androecium. Somehow becoming even more exaggerated.

“I know just what you need— MERCY MERCY!” The happy face transformed into one of sheer terror. The eyes wide and its voice even gone up an octave when begging for its life, after the human had caught it by surprise and now with her right held firmly around its stem. Purposely staying more crouched than necessary too and didn’t even blink when the trio of black pellets that had been summoned behind her back missed their target. These ‘bullets’ instead striking the cavern’s wall with such force that there were three small, dusty craters left behind.

“Nice try…” The flower began to choke when Frisk squeezed down harder, while the knife’s gleaming tip was brought closer so it was just a finger’s width from its healthier eye.

“Give me… a reason… for not turning you… into mulch…” Even Frisk was taken aback by how she right now was nothing but a broken mirror of her normal self. Only a precious few of these shards weren’t reflecting nothing but her pain and sorrow, these all that remained of her humanity and reining in the madness that have culminated from these traumatic experiences.

“I… can… help!” Frisk was genuinely surprised to see the flower _crying,_ but it held little to no effect when she mercilessly tugged it up from the ground. Not so surprising was the monster’s desperate struggle to cling to the earth.

“I don’t… need your help…” The flower kept up with its futile resistance against each subsequent tug that kept pulling it further up.

“P-Please… Don’t… kill me…” With the remainder of the little air Flowey had left, it made its last plead. A last pull but all remaining before its roots would lose their grip entirely.

Her rage simmered, the fangs bared as the hand carrying the knife was raised to strike this monster down.

The flower’s petals were falling limp, its face gone even paler and Frisk could feel how its roots weren’t even latching onto the soil anymore. Her heart pounding harder at witnessing another sentient being explicitly resigned to its fate. By _her_ hands nonetheless!

_Please don’t kill me!_

Dreadful moments passed… but the knife stayed still. That initial trembling of anticipation and excitement had now exasperatingly turned into one of hesitation. No matter how much she willed it, _wanted_ to strike this monster down, those specific words quenched the fury that had consumed her soul.

“Get. Lost.” Frisk’s eyes now downcast, first lowering the knife before loosening her grip around its stem.

The flower took a hasty large gulp of air before immediately burrowing back into the crack it had emerged from— to only choke again and struggle wildly when Frisk again gripped onto its stem.

“Be thankful that I _spare you._ ” A deep shadow of her murderous gleam returned when voicing her demand.

“T-Thank you…” It whimpered with a hoarse voice.

“ _For?_ ” Frisk brought the knife close to its eye again.

“F-F-For s-sparing me!” It desperately tried to move away from the approaching edge again.

This time Frisk let go for real and the flower with utmost haste burrowed back into the ground and vanished out of sight.

“I already… have the only person… I need…” Frisk whispered before sitting down and falling backwards down onto the uncomfortable cavern floor again; the knife falling out of her hand.

 **“Aren’t you full of surprises, Frisk? Considering how injured you are. That was quite impressive. I would’ve never fathomed your determination to be this huge.”** The phantom cloaked in shadows descended down on her feet next to her. Since the flower’s first deception, her arms had remained resting behind her back like a noble would carry themselves.

“Thank you… for the warning.” Despite how injured, tired and lost she was, she had to thank Chara first and foremost for telling her about the flower’s true intentions.

“What’s… going on, Chara?” The eyes were just as weary as the mind when struggling to focus on her companion. Her soul drained from repeatedly pushing the body past its limitations.

While the demon’s posture could be mistaken for one of callousness, that infernal gaze of hers eyed over her critically, down to the smallest scratch.

**“You should’ve played along and let Toriel, heal you first before scaring her off.”**

“Can you… not help me first… then afterwards… berate me?” Frisk let out a weak chuckle.

 **“Frisk.”** Chara got down on one knee to tenderly place a warm hand behind her head to offer her some comfort. In spite of her display of compassion though, her words remained indifferent to the fact that Frisk is basically in great deal of torment and danger. As if Chara held an ordinary conversation at some dinner table.

“ **I may be powerful. But as far as I remain semi-corporeal, physically affecting anything in this realm that isn’t you is incredibly straining.”**

“That’s… all…?” Frisk had already began during Chara’s explanation mustered the absolute last of her strength to gradually move a hand over to her own chest.

The demon’s eyes followed the human’s movements and even when knowing what would come next, was still taken aback by that beautiful red brilliance that’s Frisk’s soul.

The red claws began to twitch, her breathing heighten and the gleaming eyes hungrily wanting nothing but to just reach out and grab that near irresistible soul.

Oh, how mouth-watering the temptation was, but why take this for granted when the human already was _willingly_ handing over her very essence to her? Still, it was an excruciatingly slow process for Frisk to move it. Though Chara knew that this took a lot of effort from Frisk’s end too, but unlike herself, for the human it being solely a physical effort.

Knowing that Frisk wasn’t hesitating with entrusting her soul to her was… perplexing?

“I… need you…” Frisk was too weak to keep her arm up, instead exhaustedly placing it on the ground between them.

 **“…Remember what I said about being found.”** Chara not just took the soul from her, but with her other hand grabbed Frisk’s and tenderly moved it so it rested over her abdomen instead.

When about to let go, the human weakly grabbed the now pale hand and held on to it.

“Hello… beautiful…” Frisk smiled up at the demon, as her soul’s warmth flaked off the last shadows and brought Chara once more into their realm. The short red chain from the black neck shackle clanking softly. In tandem with those around her wrists and ankles being the sole reminders of her own temporary escape from her own imprisonment that’s hell itself.

 **“It’ll be easier for me to work if you hold on to this.”** Chara handed back the cartoonish heart by simply ‘dropping’ it above the broken human’s chest. Where it happily sunk back by itself to its rightful place, while the demon in hindsight also picked up the knife and placed it under the hands resting on her abdomen too.

“You… reject… my heart…?” Frisk pretended to look hurt, which was a remarkable feat when considering how much in pain she actually was in.

 **“ _Love_ won’t mend these wounds.” **The sardonic statement was followed by a single poke from a red claw on one of the larger bruises, solidifying her point when the human made the expectant flinch and a sharp inhale through the teeth.

 **“You require magical attention.”** The demon moved her arms under the thin frame and with ease lifted her up. The constant rattling from the chains around her ankles obnoxiously clashed with the steady rhythm of taps of naked feet against rock, when carrying Frisk towards the exit.

“My… hero…” Frisk weakly threw her arms around Chara’s neck, but let out a frustrated whine at the shackle getting in the way from the tender moment. In defeat holding onto the neck shackle chain instead.

For the first time in many years, the demon herself hated to admit it but she too was bothered by the shackle. Only for a second though, swift in her decision to shove this inconvenient thought into the abyss so she could focus on the task at hand.

**“There’s two ways I can restore you. The first is with _monster food._ But that’s hard to come by here in the Ruins, with the only good source being from the goat herself.”**

“And… the other…?” Frisk wasn’t so keen on coming near _that_ monster again.

 **“That I… _extract_ demonic essence from various monsters and use that to restore your strength. While yes, your soul has the sufficient power in summoning me forth physically for a time. I am still far from my fullest.” **The demon kept glancing down at her protégée to make sure she understood it all and erase the need to repeat herself. She hates to repeat herself.

 ** _Indeed full of surprises._** The demon hummed most pleased when the human wasn’t showing much opposition to the second option, merely avoiding eye contact but her silence spoke for itself.

Frisk didn’t need to know how much more _fun_ it was for Chara that they went this route.

 ** _So now that Frisk has rewind time itself. That would have to mean that the next encounter would be— oh. This is only getting better!_** What else would an excited demon’s smile become but a bloodthirsty one of anticipation?

It’s so exhilarating to be corporeal again! The purple hair and her robe fluttering by the occasional happy skip. The bouncing became even more energetic after seeing the amused small smile from their charge.

Considering Frisk’s circumstance, their spirit was far from low when the pair reached the familiar room containing the dummy.

 **“Don’t you worry, Frisk. You’ll going to feel so _much better_ when I return with sustenance.” **Chara promised the injured girl she with utmost care lowered against a random wall. Making sure so Frisk’s dagger was within reach just in case something would happen while she was away.

“Chara…” The demon with eagerness was already on her way, paused to look over her shoulder at the human staring after her.

“Be… care..fu—” But those fatigued red eyes simply couldn’t remain open, the head falling to the side as it seemed the last of her strength was now spent.

The horned woman’s gaze lingered on her sleeping form. Considering her injuries and what she has gone through, it admittedly was an impressive feat, for a human, to be able to stay conscious for so long.

 ** _It isn’t me you have to be concerned about._** A grim determination filled her blackened heart and the bloodthirsty grin was back at its fullest, as she walked down the passage. Well remembering Frisk’s first _true encounter_ with a hostile monster.

 ** _So Frisk, had taken about three more—_** and as anticipated after three said steps, history repeated itself when that very same froggit just as before leapt out from the same dark corner. Its upper head’s reptilian lips pulled back into a snarl, the fangs bare as it went straight for her throat.

This would be far from its only consequence for its choice of prey. The first punishment the froggit had to suffer was its leap coming to a violent halt when the demon spun around and backhanded it. Sending it crashing to the floor, where it croaked a weak ‘ribbit’, translated to “What…?”

 **“Why, hello there _again!_ ” **Chara grabbed painfully hard to one of its legs and lifted it so it dangled in front of her face upside-down. The froggit whimpering in pain as she clenched down harder, knowing precisely how much pressure to apply before accidently breaking its leg and let its precious life essence go to waste.

Still, her blackened heart began to pound that she _finally_ has something to sink her claws into. Its expressions on both set of faces were nothing but delightful dread when realization hit the froggit at this sudden reversal of roles. Her own breathing intensifying at the expense of the froggit’s agony, the temptation to just squeeze down a tiny bit harder and relish in its leg slow deterioration into dust…

Even if she would indulge herself then simply go and find another monster, Frisk was in need of medical attention and required it with utmost haste.

 **“You are coming with me. I have someone who’s in need of sustenance.”** Chara carried it back with her the incredible short distance.

 **“Honey, I am back! And I found some food too!”** Chara skipped the remainder delightedly to Frisk’s side. The ankle chains again causing a ruckus.

“I… heard a… fight… you… ok…?” It seems the commotion of the so called ‘fight’ had stirred the human. Though her protégée’s voice was almost inaudible and the eyes barely able to stay open. The ember glow of her hellfire still present on the red irises.

 **“Oh, I am fine, darling. Now don’t exert yourself, while I prepare your _meal_ for you.” ** Chara knelt down in front of her. The impish grin alone telling the demon’s excitement if Frisk would be able to recognize the monster now dangling in front of her.

“Chara… isn’t that…?” Frisk’s mind indeed seemed sufficiently functional.

For only the human in fright weakly push herself back up against the wall when the froggit stirred and bared its fangs against Frisk.

 **“Your monster friend from the past, the _first_ froggit!”** The demon’s happy smile however, contorted into a fanged one of vexation when the froggit apparently was regaining its will to fight and began trashing about. She got especially angry at it and had to pull it back when it got the nerve to try and close its jaws over her protégée’s head!

It seems there’s even more embers’ still burning underneath the charcoal that’s Frisk. For the human jumped almost back up on her feet, eyes wide when the monster was violently slammed into the floor!

 **“Such insolence!”** With an iron grip still around its leg, Chara slowly lifted the froggit back up. Her brutal but efficient solution against its reignited fervor had gotten the expected and most satisfactory result of it going docile again.

“You sure… put it down… in its place…” That unexpected dark and witty comment made the demon shift her focus back to her protégée. What she just had said being exceptionally more pleasing to hear than this pathetic creature’s suffering in form of a single but incredibly pained croak.

 **“You simply can’t stop being _endearing,_ can you?” **Chara giggled with her fanged smile now back and happier than ever. Her gaze returning to regard the limp monster… before she again brought it dangling in front of Frisk. That same impish grin before they were so rudely interrupted, back in fullest.

 **“You’ve been curious how they _taste,_ remember? It’s even all tenderized now.”** As her other hand moved in front of the froggit’s ‘chest’ area. Her heart pounding hard when its’ both set of eyes widen in terror when a red-black aura engulfed the demon’s now flattened hand.

 **“Don’t worry. It’s going to be far more _painful_ than it will look.” **Chara’s reassured her protégée, whose eyes widen upon hearing that.

Though it didn’t go unnoticed how the human was carrying a certain behavior.

 ** _Unexpected._** The demon hummed pleased when recognizing that particular morbid curiosity in the human’s eyes. Already suspecting that Frisk wouldn’t falter— at least _much_ — with what she was going to do next with the monster.

Let’s see just how _damaged_ Frisk’s exhausted mind is, as the tip of her hand like a blade’s tip was thrust in-between the froggit’s two faces.

Impressively the human initially flinched far less than she expected. From there on, those beautiful but now colder red eyes not falter the slightest from the continuation of the gruesome display.

The demon’s grip around the froggit’s leg never relented when its trashing escalated. Its panic filled croaks bouncing on the room’s walls… for only each subsequent croak grew weaker and weaker. The frenzy subsiding for each passing moment until it grew still altogether where even its animalistic squeals had stopped.

 ** _Ah, it feels so good!_** It was such a wonderful satisfaction each convulse the froggit made whenever she twisted her hand to gather more of its demonic essence. The ecstasy to finally be able to act however she so desired!

 ** _Huh?_** Chara blinked when feeling several meek tugs from one of the sweater-robe’s lower pieces. A glance indeed confirmed it to be a certain human trying to gain her attention.

“Don’t… kill...” While Frisk’s voice was frail, her eyes somehow weren’t and more than enough for her plead to be heard, so to speak.

 **“…You are in luck, froggit. Frisk, here is merciful enough to _spare you._ Even after what you’ve tried.” **This however, didn’t mean she had to be gentle when tearing her hand out of the monster again. Savoring in its last convulses, before eyeing the pearl sized orb of smoky black essence held between her thumb and index finger.

Now gotten what she had been after, she simply discarded the barely breathing froggit to the floor like an empty bottle.

 **“This is pure demonic essence. A very tiny amount of it, perhaps. But it will suffice for our needs.”** Chara held it close in front of Frisk’s eyes, who eyed it closely.

 **“Now remember, you aren’t fully accustomed to demonic energies, so it _will_ hurt. This isn’t enough to fully restore you either, but might be just enough to get you back up on your feet again.” **She moved the hand so the tiny sphere so it was above Frisk’s chest instead.

“It… looks familiar… to your magic…?” Frisk followed it.

 **“You are correct. Now steel yourself.”** And before she had finished the sentence and the expected fright would’ve settle in, Chara took the preventative measure by gripping reassuringly onto the young woman’s hand.

 **“Do try to remain still until it’s settled in.”** Without further delay, Chara with her index finger pushed the tiny essence into Frisk’s chest.

“NNGGGH!” The human groaned through clenched teeth and her back violently arched. But the demon was prepared for this and the same hand once holding the essence slammed and pinned the frail body back against the wall again.

 **“Just endure, my precious. The essence will by itself treat the most critical wounds before anything else.”** Chara, while her hand on the human’s rapidly ascending and descending abdomen was hard, she used her most soothing voice to alleviate some of the stress on her poor protégée.

The demonic grin however, widened when even with her unnatural toughness, felt the surprisingly strong grip of the human.

“JUST ENDURE?!” Apparently Frisk’s voice too regained much of its strength when she bit back with a growl. Where it once only had been fractures behind her eyes was now a dark fire burning the broken shambles representing her agony to ash.

For the briefest moment, those hellfire embers _flared up_ to near same strength as Chara’s own.

 **“It’s a _good_ pain, though.” **Chara most pleased with this development kept watching closely on as the human wasn’t just forced to endure this dark power mending her body. No… but how a part of her was even _savoring it._

**“The aching will be there for a while. But you should be able to walk again, if taking it carefully.”**

“All of this demonic and magic stuff messes up with my head, Chara. I… need to collect myself.” Frisk proposed by instead tugging Chara’s hand to make her sit down next to her.

 **“Hmm, perhaps you should recover some before— NO YOU WON’T!”** The demon’s hand that just a moment ago had rested on Frisk’s abdomen, now in a single swift motion swung around. The air around the now clenched fist combusting in violent hellish flames and from the smoke a monstrous dark red knife materialized in her hand.

The knife passed straight through the leaping froggit. Still midair, the monster began diagonally split— for only both halves a moment later explosively deteriorate into dust.

 **“The sheer audacity after we spared it.”** Chara performed a quick victory flourish to get rid of some of the dust from her knife, before looking over her shoulder after her protégée.

 ** _Oh._** Even the demon was impressed by the human’s expression of _sheer horror_ as she looked over herself after gotten a large portion of the remaining dust all over her.

 ** _Ah, come on now…_ ** Chara couldn’t but let out an exasperated sigh when the human trembling held over her own face and began sobbing into her hands. Though also earning some of the demon’s respect too, for Frisk had instinctively picked up her own knife, now clutched in left hand, meaning she had been ready to defend herself.

 ** _Guess I must comfort her again…_** Chara sat down next to her and pulled the traumatized girl into her embrace. Her own knife vanishing in a burst of hellfire before her arms encircled around the shivering frame, pulling her head towards her own chest.

Frisk being sad was an inconvenience, nothing more.

 **“There there… I was here so you didn’t have to.”** Chara began dusting her off.

“Why can’t I ever catch a break?!” These experiences apparently had taken its toll on her.

“Is it too much to ask for just a _day_ without anything happening?!” Frisk dropped her knife to instead seek comfort by hugging around her instead.

Silently, Chara kept patting the dust away that was within reach still. When most of it was gone, she continued to console the sobbing young woman for so long it would take until she regained her composure.

**_Mortals can be so bothersome…_ **

Eventually she stopped crying, for the demon to only roll her eyes when the human occupied herself with nuzzling into her chest.

 ** _No shame at all, eh?_** Chara nevertheless encouraged her antics by lifting her up. Frisk letting out a small noise of protest but it quickly turned into a content hum when she was placed between the demon’s legs instead and the back of her head pulled back into her blossom again. After wiping off the remainder of the dust, she began stroke her hair affectionately instead, making the human melt completely into her.

“What’s even going on anymore…?” A quite hoarse human, probably due to all the pain and crying, just kept staring forward but finally seemed collected enough to hold a conversation with.

 **“I think I have an idea.”** Chara kept stroking her head and pulling her closer, showing that she was there for her.

It seemed the demon had erred in her interpretation of the question, for it wasn’t specifically aimed at recent events but against _everything_ that has happened to her in general.

“I don’t have any memories before I-I… fell into this hellhole with literal monsters tearing one and another apart! One even _has_ torn me apart! Yet somehow I am back where I woke up in the first place!” Despite the current condition on her voice, it was so full of varying emotions that it was hard even for the demon to place them all.

“It hurt… That’s all I am able to remember from my death. _The pain._ It overwhelmed my entire being before it all went black. Why is it _me_ that’s trapped in some hell called the Underground, where my only friend is a literal _demon?!_ ”

Chara couldn’t but hum in surprise when being referred to as a ‘friend’. While yes, she already suspected Frisk of viewing her as such. Hearing the genuine positivity in her utterance of that word was perplexing.

Which only broadened the demon’s already amused smile when the human continued ranting on about their brief but far from stale time together.

“One I had to strike a bargain with so she would help me escape this hole! A demon whose mere presence influences my mind and thoughts so I don’t even know myself anymore at times…” Frisk somehow managed to collapse even further into the demon’s embrace.

Chara was indeed correct in her assumption that Frisk wasn’t done just yet with this specific topic.

“It’s also the very same malevolent entity that has shown me more than once utmost care and thought… Her most recent benevolent act stopping t-that—” But the teary human fell silent when Chara placed a tender finger over her lips.

 **“I hope you aren’t too upset that I… well, _dusted_ it.” **Chara removed her finger when leaning back with a bright grin to relish on her indeed ‘heroic’ deed to protect the human.

“Y-You did so in order to protect me. I… understand.” Frisk mumbled.

 **“Meanwhile you were making yourself comfortable with your head between my breasts. Perhaps you are interested in hearing the details on what transpired when you died?”** Chara got comfortable as well for the incoming lengthy explanations. It would do herself good too, for she hadn’t fully worked out all the details yet either because of missing pieces to the puzzle.

“I am… but I am far more interested in _why_ you are acting so kind to me? Not that I complain, but it was so… sudden?” Frisk looked inquiringly up into her face.

 **“Hah. You are indeed smarter than you appear. I _know_ you are asking this because you wonder what my intentions are down the road for you. Why am I acting so nice to you? Wondering: _what would a demon possibly want from me?_ ” **A single claw affectionately stroke across the human’s marked cheek, earning a yearning sigh from the exhausted young woman.

 **“Perhaps this will surprise you, but I am not certain anymore. I admit, at first I struck the bargain because it would be entertaining to follow you. An innocent, naive teenager in a world full of monsters salivating after her precious soul? I held low expectations for your survival, if even any to begin with. Until you did something that no other human has managed before.”** Chara never stopped touching the human affectionately, who greedily kept leaning into her hands for more.

“It was me freeing that froggit from its collar, wasn’t it?”

**“Yes. You somehow through a selfless kind act freed something enslaved to the king’s dark magic. Though I suspect there’s more to it than just that, but I am sure we’ll figure it out those details as well.”**

“Chara…” The coming question already was so thick in the air that the demon could practically cut it with her knife.

“Would you stick with me, even if the contract would somehow become null? I-I mean, you keep mentioning that you find me… fascinating.” Frisk tilted her head back and gave the demon a deep stare in anticipation of her response.

 **“Well this will please you, for I do believe I would. Until you would die… which you have. Yet here you are, breaking all imaginable rules of the universe.”** The demon flicked her on the nose, smiling at the human’s surprised yelp.

“ _How?_ ” It seemed Frisk wanted to address what had been bothering the demon a great deal since realizing that time somehow had been rewind.

 **“Well, let’s see. Where do we start?”** Chara began massaging her messy hair bottom, earning a happy noise and the human in content leaning further back into her.

“Chara, exactly how did I end up back here? Toriel acted as if she doesn’t remember me at all?”

 **“You are correct. Upon your death, you rewind time to the precise moment you woke up after you fallen down here to the Underground. Thus your death, so to speak, was undone. How, I am not entirely certain. But before this discussion is over with, I will have a general idea, I assure you.”** Chara ensured her protégée confidently.

“You however seemed not affected like Toriel and apparently this froggit too? I saw the shackle was back around its neck again b-before it…” The human seemed unable to finish her sentence.

 **“That’s because I transcend realities, my dear.”** Chara however remained unfazed by the girl’s distress and a simple relocation of her hands to Frisk’s neck and shoulder erased the sudden rigidness.

**“Thus your newfound power to manipulate the _timeline_ only holds a limited effect on me. You may have made me return to where I was, yes. But my mind was unaffected. When I understood what was going on, I hurried over to where you woke up and would encounter Toriel for the ‘first’ time.”**

“You… hurried to find me?” Chara’s nose wrinkled when Frisk looked up with an annoyingly bright smile.

 **“Focus,”** she put a stop to that by again flicking Frisk on the nose, for the second time a surprised yelp came out. **“We need to figure out all the details to this sudden development before taking further action.”**

“Wait, just for clarification. Because of you transcending realities, both the knife and your… uhm, _warmth_ remained with me?”

 **“Precisely. Including my… ‘mark’.”** A claw tenderly went over Frisk’s cheek, making the human unconditionally tremble by her touch.

 **“Pleases me you figured out how to call the knife when you needed it the most.”** Unbeknownst to Frisk, Chara’s grin was at all times huge as she continued to torment her charge by stroking her over the slowly healing scratch marks.

**“Now try and dismiss it instead.”**

Frantically nodding, the human reached for her knife, but with such haste that she dropped it before snapping it up more stressed and embarrassed.

Chara silently giggled behind her hand at this before merrily explaining how to desummon it.

 **“Imagine as you sheathe it— Oh, well done!”** Chara wasn’t expecting her to figure it out by herself, at least this quick thus the praise was well deserved.

“Wait, is this a form of _magic_ I am doing?” Frisk after a brief moment of concentration, her knife again emerged in familiar fashion as Chara’s own did, except the combustion was miniscule in comparison and more a smokescreen rather.

 **“It isn’t far from monster magic. _But_ there’s a catch. The magic is technically _mine,_ which I lend on to you. Its strength and secrets are all directly tied to me. So no, it isn’t you performing magic but rather you having my _permission_ to summon and desummon it just as I can.” **Frisk let out a startled noise when the dagger unexpectedly vanished again in a puff of smoke. After hand noticing how Chara’s hand was raised and already lowering to the side again.

“Oh… I see.” Frisk seemed so dejected at the explanation.

 **“ _If_ I can be brought into this world with more of my powers intact, the more I will be able to bestow upon you. Who knows? Perhaps I might be able to _teach_ you real magic of your own?” **She patted the human’s head.

“How would I strengthen your presence in this realm?”

 **“That’s a discussion for another time. Let’s stick to the issue at hand first and foremost.”** Chara began to massage Frisk’s temples.

“With all this about timelines and such… doesn’t that essentially make me _immortal?_ ” Frisk couldn’t but melt and savor wherever Chara’s fingers touched her.

 **“That’s an excellent question. And there might be plenty of opportunities if you are unfortunate like with the skeleton. We’ll see if there’s a limit to the extent of your power to rewind time. But in theory I don’t see what could stop you if not?”** Chara lost track of her massaging when staring up into the dull ceiling thoughtful. In the back of her mind, her malicious side grinned at hearing the displeased hum from the human.

 **“The implications… you would be able to _redo_ everything until you move on. Try every option. Angles. It’s quite staggering, don’t you agree?” **A pleased hum came back when the demon resumed with massaging the temples.

“…I rather not _die_ if that’s what it takes to find out.” Frisk pouted.

“Besides, how come I woke up first here and not any other point in time? Can it be because the hole is where the Underground begins?” Frisk’s tone was a solemn one but still carried a bit of curiosity to it as well.

 **“I think that’s the exact reason. The Underground is surging with monster magic and essence. Though a human can’t perform monster magic so… your particular power must come from somewhere else. I can for certain tell you that it isn’t demonic in nature either.”** Her hands lowered to the again tense shoulders and did their own kind of magic to alleviate the human’s burdens.

“What a way to go. _Knife_ to meet you…” Frisk let out a hollow laugh.

 **“Oh yes. That skeleton’s pun was _humerus._ ” **Chara giggled.

“You cheeky devil,” This time a genuine tiny laugh was heard from the human. “I bet its bones are _rattling_ as its surely cackling all evil to itself. After successfully murdering a lost teenager in the woods.” Frisk’s gestures mirrored the exasperated tone of hers.

**“Though now you know _beforehand_ what it’ll do to you. That’s quite the advantage!”**

“After _dying_ already, yes. That’s basically failing already and redoing it, like in a game!” Again pouting, Frisk crossed her arms.

**“Now now. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”**

“Put some _backbone_ into figuring out how I am doing this instead.” Frisk looked just enough to the side so her eye caught Chara’s.

 **“Perhaps the skeleton was right with calling you a comedian.”** The demon couldn’t but snicker at the human’s antics.

 **“You are shaping up to be a quite _amazing_ person, Frisk. You may not realize it. But I am _very happy_ that out of all humans to fall down here, it was no one but you.” **Red claws traveled to the lower back to ease the tension there.

It didn’t go unnoticed how the human’s cheeks now might give her natural ones a worthy contester.

“So no other human has showed this special ability I seem to have? Did they have anything else instead?” Frisk remembered Chara mentioning in the past (so to speak) that she was the seventh human to fall down here.

 **“Nothing in particular at all. Only terrified children in a cavern full of murderous monsters with a tyrannical king behind them. One that’s salivating at the mere thought of having their souls in his black claws.”** Chara’s tone was too joyous.

“Hah! I can only imagine that skeleton’s distress at my soul _shattering_ before it could be delivered to the king!” Chara’s smile couldn’t but brighten by witnessing Frisk’s sheer glee at her murderer’s torment.

**“Oh I can assure you it was _priceless._ He was sweating and all, before in panic pouring all of his magic in a desperate attempt to prevent its shattering. His expression was so pale— for a skeleton’s, mind you. That it seemed there was nothing but utter despair left in his eyes.”**

“ _Good._ He deserves it for lulling me before murdering me like that.” Frisk savored every detail.

**“I also can now share the positive news that I have figured out the source to your power.”**

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense!” The human’s gleaming eyes met with the vividly glowing ones of the demon.

 **“You are very _determined._ ” **Chara spread her arms wide.

“So what, I am too determined to not _die?_ ” Frisk scoffed at her in disbelief.

 **“Basically.”** Chara’s reply was blunt but the tone remained giddy.

“I… am not sure why I am so determined?” Frisk looked down into her own hands.

 **“You aren’t. But with me _we are._ ” **Chara placed her hands on the slender shoulders of the human now looking back up at her.

“So what you are saying…” The inquiring frown on her delicate face unexpectedly contorted into the cheekiest of grins when making a _playful_ implication.

“Is that with us being _together._ Magic will happen?”

 **“That’s… one way putting it…”** The demon’s eyes for some reason found a minimum of struggle to keep staring into the human’s, whose mischievous grin never faltered.

The grin then did actually falter… no, contort into a shy smile, which Chara’s gleaming eyes moved from to rather focus on a new object of interest. One of the human’s tanned but more importantly immensely trembling hands. Repeatedly pausing midair in hesitation, but soon found the courage to place itself on one of her pale hands still resting on her shoulders.

For some peculiar reason, Frisk’s touch was softer than usually, as they began caressing the back of her hand.

 **“There… are more details,”** Chara simply watched on as the human, still trembling, dare to relocate the demon’s hand so it was resting around her abdomen on her lap instead. Where her other hand joined in massaging the demon’s. **“I think it’s because of me holding your soul and it in turn was able to bring me here physically, that we bonded. This is all new to me, so bear with me that the details aren’t solidified.**

“This reminds me. You were so much _help_ back there with that skeleton.” Frisk gave her an accusing glare and even _smacked_ her on the hand!

 **“We agreed to me being your guide, not your safety blanket.”** The demon stated their own understanding of their agreed terms, still surprised at the human being brazen enough to do such a thing!

“You _could_ be my snug blanket, you know?” Frisk suggested, as she resumed massaging her hand.

 **“You would _like_ that, wouldn’t you?” **Again, Frisk had to endure the full front of her unnatural glare. Though unlike a minute ago, that mischievous grin _broadened_ when the demon’s demeanor— if even for the briefest of moments— quavered.

The worst part though was that Chara wasn’t certain on _why_ her demeanor had.

**_She… sure is an interesting one._ **

“What do we do with Toriel?” The atmosphere remarkably remained unaffected, despite one of the participant’s auras in this conversation took a cold dive.

 **“What about her? You have now proven twice of being able to fend her off.”** Chara raised an inquiring brow.

“I am not going to let her harm me ever again… I’ll deal with her if I must.” Frisk’s tone undertook an uncharacteristic dark one. Not too unlike _Chara’s own._

**“…While I more than admire your approach towards that potential scenario. However, I sadly must remind you that you made a promise to attempt escape the Underground without killing a monster.”**

“Why the fuck did I— S-Sorry… I-I-I am… just so tired.” Frisk’s sudden outburst took an abrupt stop by instead letting out an intense shiver and holding around herself as if she back in Snowdin forest again.

Her grip on Chara’s hand was anything but soft.

 **“Don’t be. Thus far you’ve tried to spare everyone, even those who have harmed you. You are even concerned for your assailants’ well-being! You haven’t made a breach in our contract.”** Chara with her other gave her a few pats on the head, while absently staring at the pile of dust around them.

“How did I even fall into this mess…?” Frisk exhaustedly held her own face. The fragile frame’s entire composure simultaneously collapsed and grew stiff. Reminded of how her mind was still traumatized from what have happened to her thus far.

**“Perhaps we should find another monster and further restore your health? This time we can take extra caution—”**

“I don’t want to die again…” Frisk mumbled while curling up into a ball between her legs, her grip now clutching on as if it was for dearest life onto her hand.

“It hurt so much…” The ball let out a severe tremble at what had to be recalling the very fresh memory of her far from gentle death.

The problem was that she wasn’t so particularly interested in sitting here with the human stuck in some stupor.

 **“Come here. You are in no condition to think with clarity, much less act.”** Chara untangled the human and shifting so she was sideways before standing up with her in arms.

 ** _I better keep a close eye on her mental state. Considering how fragile mortals can be._** Chara mused quietly when the human just remained limp and staring blankly at nothing in particular.

At first there was only the tone of naked feet tapping on stone floor, until the first set of wicked spikes retracted and thus began the symphony of retracting and reemerging spikes deafened anything else. With no hesitation where to plant her feet, did the demon carry her charge over the ‘bridge’.

During her walk down the long hallway after the previous room, the human finally stirred too again.

“Ok, I am good enough to walk by myself now.”

 **“You sure?”** Chara paused to look her over skeptical.

“Yes, I am fine. See—” to only let out a painful yelp when one of her legs gave in. Next moment returning into a prepared demon’s embrace who caught her with an indifferent expression.

Though it was an expression that definitely struggled to remain so by Frisk’s next set of words.

“Guess I can’t but _fall_ for you.”

 **“Someone’s thirsty for the outright forbidden. Perhaps this someone should consider their already sinful actions?”** Chara caressed her marked cheek with a single claw, her smile broaden when earning an even deeper sigh of yearning from those beautiful red lips.

**_Better stop before I scramble her mind more than it already is._ **

**“Come now. We need to restore you to full strength for the journey to come.”** Chara had to forcibly untangle the human’s stubborn arms from her abdomen before making her stand up straight.

“Fine,” Chara snickered at Frisk’s obvious disappointment. “Just don’t kill them, if avoidable that is.” She pleaded.

 **“If avoidable.”** Chara agreed, before scanning the floor and found what she was looking for.

 **“That should suffice for our needs.”** The demon eyes flared a black and red, followed by a sturdy stick floating up next to the human.

“Thank… you…” Frisk very slowly took the stick, while her own eyes remained large after seeing Chara’s brief but dramatic alteration.

 **“You’re welcome!”** The demon directed a happy fanged smile and kept Frisk’s other hand in hers, while the other leaned on the stick for support.

Or so Frisk should but required a long stare for her to come to again and first then tested to see if she could move towards the other end of the hallway.

“I can do this.” Frisk did her best to conceal the whimper, but seemed determined to prove that she wasn’t so helpless and could do this by herself.

 ** _I bet she want me to carry her again._** Chara hummed as she with morbid fascination studied the human’s body as it struggled to push itself forward.

Surprisingly she never relented, until the demon grew tiresome of their slow progress and took the initiative to simply lift her up again.

“I can walk!” Frisk exclaimed, but already had encircled one arm behind the demon’s shackled neck, while the other held the stick.

 **“You are too slow.”** The demon stated matter-of-factly.

It partially wasn’t because how painful her aura’s radiation had been and the expected happy change of color it indeed did after been picked up.

In comfortable silence, probably because of how exhausted the human still was the pair eventually reached the decrepit, ruined room with the pale tree roots tearing through the floor.

“It was here the froggit after I helped it, would come and…” Frisk slowly fell silent.

 **“Times change.”** Chara shrugged.

“Literally in this case,” Frisk was staring off into the distance again. “You can put me down now.”

 **“Just be careful.”** Chara lowered her, waiting until she was properly leaned on the stick before letting go.

“What brought this sudden change?”

 **“Come again?”** The demon tilted her head amused, fully aware what she was about to bring up.

“You heard me,” Frisk despite leaning heavily on the stick, managed to straighten her back in an adorable attempt to appear larger and more self-confident than she truly was. “Your nature is to relish in the pain of others, including me. It has been what, less than two days and here you are, suddenly a saint towards me— well, a demon’s equivalence of benevolence I guess. What’s your game, Chara? What are you after from me?” Frisk desperately sought for answers in the demon’s eyes.

“I remember what you said earlier, but that wasn’t _everything,_ was it?”

 **“Are you invoking the pact?”** The demon’s smile broadened.

“No, because I do know why you act this way.” Frisk moved a hand to her chest and a pleasant familiar red and soft brilliance shone up their immediate area.

“It’s because you want this.” Frisk’s sternly expressed with the soul in her hand.

The demon eyed the soul, before meeting the human’s eyes again with a warm smile.

 **“It’s beautiful. _You,_ are beautiful.” **Chara took a couple of steps forward, her hips sensually swaying under the purple robes.

“H-How do I know you aren’t deceiving me?!” Frisk for a moment there almost lost her composure but regained it and stood her ground. Though Chara knew it was primarily because of her injuries she was incapable of larger and drastic physical movements (if excluding when very determined). Still, Frisk did her best to lean back as much as she possibly could and held the soul protectively towards her own chest when the demon practically got all over her.

 **“That isn’t the right question, for you already know that I haven’t weaved any web of deception. What you actually want to ask is why you keep surrender your soul to me.”** Chara placed a hand on top of hers holding the soul but made no motion of taking it from her. Just as much Frisk didn’t try to withdraw it from her either.

 **“You keep question yourself why you are so _enticed_ by my presence…” **She placed her other hand on Frisk’s hip suggestively. The human’s already sweating face throwing a nervous quick glance at the demon’s hand.

The human’s hand around the soul softened and revealed it in fullest again.

 **“Ah… Do you feel that?”** Chara’s claws caressed the top ‘bumps’ of the cartoonish but now also pulsating soul.

**“It’s your determination… in conjunction with _mine._ How does it feel, when they intertwine, dearest?”**

“It’s… indescribable.”

 **“Show me then. Use this power and show me what no other human can do! I want to see it!”** Frisk looked up again astonished. For the demon’s voice there in the end had lost its demonic undertone. In its stead… there was now a _fellow human_ begging to one of its kin.

Suddenly an incredible bright golden shine emerged between them. Blinding them both, but the demon instinctively grabbed Frisk and her soul before leaping further down the room.

“That was over _ten meters_ the least!” A baffled human come to from the sudden displacement and blindness. The demon, however didn’t even acknowledge her for her full attention was at the source of the sudden light. Thus Frisk simply did the same, though unlike her demonic guide’s cautious frown, Frisk’s was one of curiosity.

 **“I’ve never witnessed such power before… But perhaps I was a little hasty?”** The demon lifted up the human and took them back to the _golden star_ that had emerged and was now floating calmly at the other end of the room.

“You could’ve just leapt us back, you know?” Frisk seemed most disappointed with her decision to walk.

 **“I don’t have unlimited stamina, dearest.”** Chara glanced down with a smile, but to Frisk’s joy began jumping over the pale roots rather than climb or walk around them when taking them back to the star.

 **“Interesting.”** The demon first placed Frisk down on her feet again before leaning forward with a hand stroking her pale chin.

“It’s beautiful— Hey!” Frisk turned to look at Chara after the demon stopped her from touching the star.

 **“Be cautious. This is a power I’ve _never_ witnessed before,” **Chara gave it a long look, before letting go of Frisk’s wrist. **“But I can already tell that it’s tailored specifically just for you.”**

Deciding to silently just appreciate that her demon to friend had been _concerned_ about her wellbeing, Frisk gave her a nod before resuming with reaching out for the star.

 _Seems Chara isn’t too keen with powers she hasn’t witnessed before._ Frisk placed her hand on it.

“It’s… Warm. Pleasant warmth that spreads throughout your entire being.” It was far simpler, perhaps _too simple_ to describe the sensation she was feeling.

 **“Is that it?”** Frisk heard that Chara apparently kept her distance.

“Come here you dork. It’s benevolent!” Frisk waved with her stick for the demon to approach.

 **“Did you just call me a _dork?_ ” **The demon eyed her, as she cautiously strode up next to her but still hesitated to take the last step closer towards the star.

“Just relax already!” Frisk directed a smile to her, as she placed the stick on the demon’s bottom to nudge her to take the last step.

The demon just gave her an incredibly _intense stare_ but did relent and dared to take that last step. It required another nudge however, which made the demon throw her an even more irritated glare but ended with her placing her hand onto the mystical object as well.

“That’s my girl.” Frisk smiled proudly… for it to change into one of understanding when the demon seemed lost in her own experience.

**“I’ve… forgotten how any other warmth than hell may feel…”**

“Do you too feel like you can interact with it?” While her hand remained submerged in the star, she kept watching the demon’s expression closely. Surprised by how it seemed to be at such… peace.

 **“It feels as if _someone_ may interact with it. Remember I said it was specifically tailored for you.” **Chara’s voice again was so… human.

“I… think I can’t. I don’t have what’s required, or not sufficient amounts of it.” Frisk looked over at Chara.

For a pale hand to be placed on top hers.

 **“You was determined enough to call it forth, but not to make it work. What if I give you a little push?”** The demon’s vivid red eyes stared straight into hers.

Knowing that she was there for her… filled her with the determination to be able to interact with this mystical star!

“I think I got into it! It feels as if I can do something!” Frisk exclaimed but quickly winced in pain when getting too excited.

 **“I do through proxy feel it too. Try imagine something— anything to appear before us with this energy.”** Chara’s grip over Frisk’s got even stronger.

“I’ll try!” Frisk closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

 **“Ok… I wasn’t expecting _that._ ” **Frisk heard the demon speak up and quickly opened her eyes to see what’s going on.

The other set of red eyes joined in with the first in staring at the rectangular object that materialized before them. Something akin to a _sign_ with inky black surface, while the letters and edges had a white outline.

“SAVE.” Frisk lowered her and their hand before reading it out loud.

 **“Remember when you mentioned about ending up back here?”** It seemed the demon however had been quick to understand what this was.

 **“I think this is how you decide _where_ you wish to rewind to if something happens. Hmph, it seems I better get used to be at a loss when you are involved.” **Chara accusingly stared at her, though it was with a broad smile she did so.

“You think it’s just _you_ who is at loss? I have already accepted I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.” Frisk kept looking forward with a weary smile.

“But you think that’s how it works? Like some kind of _button_ I can press?”

 **“Only one way to find out. I am quite certain that just as with the star, I am unable to interact with this one either.”** Frisk’s looked on as Chara with their hands still intertwined, moved them towards the ‘button’ instead.

 **“Interesting.”** The demon paused with a brow high when the white outline began to shine a soft golden when they got closer. The brilliance not unlike the star, except considerably weaker.

“Weren’t you all concerned about foreign powers just before?” Frisk teased and before Chara could retort, closed the remainder and placed their hands on the sign.

The shine from what indeed behaved just as a button intensified considerably in conjunction with how closer they got. Their faces were lit by a golden brilliance that never became uncomfortable sharp or blinding, unlike the emergence of the star.

Frisk found the demon to be breathtakingly _stunning_ in the glow.

“You too felt like it _did_ something, right?” Frisk couldn’t tear her eyes away from her companion, though noticed in the corner of her vision the sign fading out of existence, alongside the star.

 **“Indeed. Only time will tell if I am correct in my assumption.”** Chara turned to look over her, making Frisk’s heart jump a little at having her full attention back at her again.

 **“You are truly remarkable! I’ve never been this excited in my entire existence!”** Chara gave her the brightest of smiles ever. Logically it looked just as her usual eternal smile, except it carried such radiance that it was as comparing the sun to the moon.

Frisk was astonished that her heart hadn’t exploded out of her chest when someone _finally_ held her in high regard for once.

“I think I can get used to the praises…” Frisk’s looked down cheeks aflame and more than liked the blissful warmth by receiving actual praise, even by far liking it more than the still lingering warmth of the star.

It seems the positivity wouldn’t even end there, as Frisk let out a happy cry when the demon hoisted her up into her arms.

 **“We still need to treat your injuries.”** Chara carried her down the room again.

There was much more to this journey than it first appeared. With the recent positive developments far outweighing the negative ones, Frisk couldn’t but feel determined to progress and see where it would take her next.


	12. Chapter 12

Déjà vu… it has gained a completely new meaning when time traveling was involved. Well, it would’ve even been more so if it wasn’t for Frisk being so injured that her demon resorted to simply carry her onward.

Not that there were benefits with that, the human again nuzzled into the sturdy, yet surprisingly comfortable purple fabric.

The human letting out a childish cry of joy, the two companions’ hair and clothes fluttered. The chains around her wrists and ankles causing a rattling ruckus, as the demon with unparalleled grace bounced across the pale roots. The naked feet in mere seconds landing on solid cold rock again.

Frisk’s heart pounding in renewed fright whenever hearing that peculiar voice that’s Chara, as she spoke up. Despite Chara’s underlying malevolence not targeting her _directly,_ especially after the last two major events. Her dark persona carried such presence to it, making it a constant struggle to not succumb to it.

**“We’re about to encounter the next froggit on your previous journey through here. It’ll ease your pains further, my dear.”**

It wasn’t helping what had begun as a ‘mildly dangerous curiosity’ had alarmingly quickly turned into interest for the _sinful_ aspects of not just traveling, but indulge in a demon’s powers.

“Be cautious of the broken floor, Chara. I recall how the meeting with this froggit _plummeted_.”

**“Oh, Frisk.”** The demon’s eternal smile turned more genuine at the human’s jest, as she was taking them both towards the crumbling edge.

**“Oh my, this doesn’t look good. We’ll better be cautious or we’ll be falling into the darkness!”** Frisk raised a questioning brow at Chara’s sudden behavior and how she looked all anxious when placing a trembling foot onto one of the cracked tiles.

To quickly having to hold over her mouth not to laugh out loud when Chara leapt back with an exaggerated gasp when it immediately crumbled to dust.

**“We must be very, very careful, or who _knows_ what might happen with us?!” **Frisk’s snorted before her hand instead slide up over her own face. Though with open fingers so she could see Chara fake wipe her brow from sweat before beginning to traverse the correct path she had taught Frisk.

“You are so devious.” Frisk whispered, earning a quick blink from the demon before she resumed with her ‘acting’.

**“Oh no, where do we go now? I am so scaaared to fall with my dearest! I couldn’t possibly live without her!”** The demon looked frantically around her terrified and clutched the human even harder towards her blossom.

_Oh please._ Frisk silently laughed face full into the purple fabric. _Like anyone would fall for… Well, froggits aren’t the smartest bunch._ She quickly had to concede through the little but impactful experience.

It was hardly surprising when in identical manner as before that same green figure emerged from the shadows on the opposite side.

“Croak!” The froggit let out in an intimidating manner, before it mustered all its strength to leap towards them with its lips pulled into a ferocious snarl.

The ferocity in the froggit’s double set of eyes, however dimmed when the purple robed being that carried the other purple clad one, expression suddenly altered into a _predatory grin_.

The dread that it had done a terrible mistake never had the time to settle in before one of its red clawed hands let go of the human to instead suddenly begin to glow with a red-black ominous aura.

“Croo—” Was all it let out before going quiet when the demon’s claws sunk deeply into its abdomen.

For Chara then violently swing her arm wide, violently tearing out a piece of its corrupted essence before throwing it down into one of the numerous holes. The nasty sound of the froggit striking into one of the walls before it plummets further into the dark.

**“Ah, so nice when the vermin doesn’t know better. Always so predictable…”** Chara held up the essence just as before between her thumb and index finger. The baleful jollity in her tone pierced through the stunned human’s mind, who had kept staring wide-eyed into the hole where the froggit so callously had been discarded into.

“Uhm…will it survive that…?” Frisk’s eyes looked up again at the demon— to only lock on the stolen demonic essence in the demon’s grasp instead.

**“Don’t you worry. It’ll remain there for a few days. Plenty of time for it to reflect over its latest action while recovering.”** The smoky essence was brought closer for the human to gaze upon.

“Is it really so wise for me to absorb demonic essence?” Frisk was torn inboards, for she wanted to push it aside in fright but just as much lean in closer and experience more of the unnatural.

**“I can assure you that these meager dosages amount to very little.”** Chara’s words comforted the human, whom steeled herself before giving the nod for her to proceed.

This time, because of not being so exhausted, Frisk couldn’t but let out a bellowing tormented cry that traveled far throughout the tunnels behind and in front of them. As the essence surged throughout her and began knitting her body back together.

In the flashes of tremendous pain, Frisk anchored herself by squeezing down hard onto the pale hand grabbing onto hers.

It takes considerable effort to excite someone such as Chara herself. Yet even when knowing of what comes next, that _demonic gleam_ flaring up in the human’s red eyes was just as last times almost breathtaking to behold! To her delight it now lasting considerably more moments than before so more emotions got the chance to be reflected.

It mattered little if it primarily was varying shades of agony.

The ordeal didn’t even last a full minute before the human had regained enough composure and the vice grip around Chara’s hand began to ease up.

**“See, it isn’t that bad,”** Chara beamed at the still shivering human. **“You are handling demonic essence better than I first anticipated, my precious.”**

“The fire… how does one stand it?” Like chocolate melting, Frisk’s entire body went lax in Chara’s arms, her head lolling and the words lethargic.

**“Remember that humans aren’t naturally accustomed to demonic energies. Or magic in general, in fact.”** It seemed the human required some more time to recuperate from the ordeal, thus decided to carry her over the remainder of the crumbling room.

After a few more minutes (totally not Frisk prolonging the excuse to remain in Chara’s blossom) and right before the room with the obsidian rocks, the human was put down on her feet again. After an initial wobble, Frisk remained steady on her feet and could walk in her normal pace again without requiring the stick for support. Although, her body was still aching quite so and needed a little more sustenance before she was back to her prime.

The demon was standing there and eyeing her over, a thumb and index finger stroking the pale chin.

**“I suggest we find another monster for you to feed on. It should bring you back to your fullest.”**

“I rather not take more than necessary from others…” Frisk looked to the side hesitant with the demon’s suggestion.

Chara didn’t need to know how disturbed Frisk was by the fact that it wasn’t the idea of harming others, but rather that horrible pain she had to endure afterwards was her main reason.

**“You are too kind for them,”** Chara walked next to her and the human’s heart jumped a beat when a pale hand stroked her across the now somewhat healed claw marked chin. **“Now let’s resume with our journey.”**

Frisk nodded and without further grabbed onto the demon’s hand and the pair walked into the first room with the sole obsidian stone. Followed by another room with three additional ones, include a particular irritable one.

Knowing the shtick here, Frisk got to work with the stones, having to take it a little slower because of her aching before managing to push them onto the pressure plates allowing them progress into the next one.

The cry baby to a rock however was _far more agreeable_ than last time, upon ‘seeing’ Chara’s mere presence next to the pained human. It even without being told so moved onto the pressure plate to allow them through.

Frisk didn’t even bother to thank it, finding the notion of a rock monster still to be absurd and the mere memory of it was still grating on her nerves.

That darker and disturbing part of her even finding satisfaction at knowing how _terrified_ it was the mere presence of the demon.

As the duo had entered the more intact and nicer half of the Ruins, Frisk threw a subtle glance at the demon when she looked the other direction, momentarily stunned by her visage before finding the courage to ask.

“Chara, how do you handle that everything holds you in awe?” Frisk made a quick decision to word it milder than what she actually meant.

**“No need to sweeten it, dearest.”** Of course the conversation didn’t go as she had thought it would. It never did with Chara involved, who took them to a halt to instead face her. **“But, unlike the monsters who _dread_ me. Why do _you_ hold me in such awe?” ** That as always unbelievable intense gleaming gaze searching the depths of her soul, the demon’s peculiar smile at its fullest.

Frisk realized she has grown more than fond of Chara’s trademark expression.

“You… are a force of nature, Chara—” Frisk began confidently but was quick to take a nervous step back, for the demon to only mirror with an additional graceful one forward.

**“What else…?”** She purred and soon their little dance had Frisk cornered up against the wall.

“I-I-I…” Frisk’s words got stuck in her throat which had gone drier than a desert.

**“Don’t keep me waiting… I want to hear it _all._ ” **A red claw began to stroke her across the marked cheek, immediately sending a shiver throughout the human.

“You… are enticing.” Frisk wanted to look aside but that stare locked hers in place. Allowing the demon to read every single emotion reflected in them. See how blazing red her cheeks were.

**“What’s so enticing about me?”** The demon’s smile broadened and she leaned in closer in anticipation.

“Y-Your persona. Wherever you t-thread, the world groans. Your gaze,” Frisk felt her confidence blossom and recalled how the demon enjoyed praises. “Like the sharpest of knives with unparalleled precision dissect so one’s soul is revealed in fullest. Your voice is as serene and beautiful as a dormant volcano towering over a lush landscape, which can whenever display its terrific might and burn it all.”

**“You have a talent for flattery.”** It didn’t go unnoticed for Frisk how the demon’s smile had turned more than genuine.

“I only give my absolute best for my _favorite ladies._ ” Frisk winked and boldly encircled an arm around the demon’s waist.

**“You’ll change that to _lady_ and I’ll allow this.” **Chara crossed her arms but Frisk couldn’t believe her eyes that it seemed Chara’s cheeks were _redder_ than usual?

“As if there’s even any other, in any realm that could possibly contest with one of your stature.” Frisk did her best to suppress the urge of panic of this sudden development they were heading towards full blazing speed!

**“Now that’s more like it. I only expect the finest flattery from my courtier.”** Chara made a show of getting comfortable in Frisk’s embrace by leaning up against her.

**“Hmm… I have never thought of it like that. Or rather, someone arise the question in such manner,”** the horned woman’s breath caressed Frisk’s ear. **“Though I do understand very well where it comes from.”** The demon with a playful tap on her cheek and a single look declared that their ‘moment’ was over and took a hold of the human’s hand to resume with their journey.

Frisk was mulling over how the demon just had not so subtly reminded her about knowing of her origins.

“Was I… in a vulnerable position?” Frisk asked a question but even before the latter half of the sentence had left her mouth, her heart already knew the answer.

**“I feel you just found out the answer yourself, dearest.”** Chara gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The pair continued from there on in silence. Frisk noticing that this was where the trio of whimsuns had ‘assaulted’ her but lost the nerve before scattering.

Why they didn’t show up was probably because of having someone besides her, or said person’s mere presence when up-close may even be enough to cause their little fragile hearts to stop.

Unlike the two froggits from earlier, every other monster thus far kept their distance from the pair. Frisk however still squeezed harder into her companion’s hand when the chills of being watched never ceased, constantly casting glances at the numerous cavities and pockets of shadow.

“I think they are awestruck by my lady’s radiance.” Frisk tried to ease her own nerves after looking over the shoulder and absolute certain that she had seen a so called loox monster do its best to hide from her eyes.

**“Otherwise I would’ve preferred if they would come forth and worship me. But considering what actually _lives_ here, I don’t want my reputation to be sullied by their presence. Unlike you, _my dear._ ” **Chara directed the sweetest of smiles a being of her malevolent nature shouldn’t be allowed to muster.

“W-Well, I am thankful they don’t bother us.” Frisk bashfully looked aside with the cheeks flaming red.

**“It seems it requires a _vegetable_ to be foolish enough to bother us.” **Chara let go of Frisk’s hand to instead move her arm to stop Frisk just before the ground erupted before them.

From it a literal carrot-monster emerged, consisting only of a head with a massive maw filled with rows of smaller gnarly but sharp pointed roots.

It was a breath away from her face when what sounded as two monstrous halves of a carrot smacked shut and would’ve swallowed her whole if it wasn’t for Chara’s intervention.

Frisk held the stick close to her, her feet frozen to the ground while the monster after it tumbled over on its side, began rapidly rotate itself. Spraying dirt all over, before building enough momentum to bounce up on its ‘chin’ again, facing the human with empty black sockets for eyes.

For only a certain demon again having to intervene on Frisk’s behalf and pushed her aside, while simultaneously jumping back quite some distance.

**“Call forth my gift to you, Frisk. And prove you are capable of holding your own! Fend off the vegetoid!”** Frisk with a groan due to the pain now resurfacing from her still damaged body, rolled to the side and saw Chara hold her hands behind her back. Taking on a posture that she won’t interfere with this involuntary fight of hers any further.

“I don’t want to harm it!” Frisk nevertheless got up on her feet again, with the sturdy stick ready in hand, as the vegetoid also prepared itself for yet another attack.

Frisk’s eyes even wider of fright and the lump in her throat going impossibly dry when the demon not only remained silent, but suddenly _shifted back to her shadow form._

Now physically alone, trembling Frisk faced the vegetoid— immediately jumping to the side as it lunged at her. While the vegetoid was already recovering, Frisk almost lost her footing but managed to recover, thus successfully avoided its attack.

This one-sided dance kept going on with the vegetoid repeatedly lunging after its prey, while she kept dodging every blow.

**_Frisk has had plenty of opportunities to retaliate, yet she doesn’t…_** Chara regarded the fight with an analytic mind. Seeing how irritated the vegetoid was becoming by its prey continuously avoiding its fangs.

Not only that, but Frisk was growing more confident in herself too for each dodge performed, reflected in her posture and her movements being more calculated.

That was until the vegetoid abruptly halted with its attempts to devour her and instead just began to tremble violently.

**_Oh, this may prove challenging to avoid unscathed._ **

Initially Frisk was puzzled, but some basic instinct of hers seemed to have alerted of what was about to happen for she suddenly threw herself down to the floor just before the vegetoid _exploded._

Frisk hadn’t even landed properly and moved her hands to cover the head before vegetable chunks flew by and struck the floor and wall behind her instead. Lowering her hands and looking up, all she saw was a lower jaw now remaining.

**_What a delightful expression!_** Chara made sure to remember how the human’s bewilderment turned into one of utmost horror when the lower half began to move again.

“What the fuck is wrong with this place?!” Frisk cried out and quickly got back up on her feet when all the chunks that made up its upper head was crawling across the floor back towards the vegetoid.

After the chunks shifted and moved about, its upper head was quickly being reassembled and the empty eye sockets locked on Frisk again.

For what might’ve been mistaken as a shiver, instead was the fact it was beginning to tremble violently again.

Frisk smart enough to get down again, let out a frightened shriek when the sturdy stick cracked in two but prevented that same chunk from caving her head in.

**_Oh?_** The demon raised a brow at the red knife materializing from a puff of smoke in her left hand and stabbing down on the same chunk before it could return to the vegetoid.

The chunk kept fighting against the knife pinning it down, until a foot stomped down on it and the human tore the dagger out and with another cut split it in half.

**_That won’t work, Frisky-bits._** Chara giggled quietly at Frisk’s aggravation now that it was _two_ chunks instead trying to return to the vegetoid.

“Come on!” That anger in her flared up and the unnatural knife’s tip even sunk into the stone floor when one of the larger pieces was stabbed.

A brow rose again on the demon when the human lifted up and regarded closely the now much more manageable, quivering piece.

The near reassembled vegetoid however began to tremble for a third time, and this time a pained scream escaped the human’s lips as a chunk struck her upper leg and sending the human spinning down to the ground.

“Fucking hell…” Frisk still on her chest swore at all the pieces working their way back to the vegetoid.

Yet, when she rose up on her stronger leg, again began to eye closely the piece still on her knife.

For to only bare her pearl white fangs chomp down and take a huge bite out of it.

“Heh… always eat your vegetables.” Frisk was already chewing on her second bite, while rising back up on her feet again.

**_That’s one way to deal with it._** Chara’s grin only widened at her precious protégée’s morbid creativity.

The vegetoid seemed most displeased with the fact that one of its eyes had just been devoured by this human.

“Hmm… I still feel a bit peckish.” Frisk taunted the monster with the knife pointed at it.

It held immediate effect as the vegetoid returned to its previous tactic in the vain hope of it proving to be successful this time around.

For only a sizable chunk of the vegetoid land with a ‘thud’ next to them after the human rather gracefully had outmaneuvered the monster’s straightforward attack.

**_She shows promise._** Chara nodded approving after seeing the human’s sidestep but clumsy, yet precise enough wild swing at her attacker. This had ended up with her cutting the carrot’s monster’s scalp off completely.

The quivering piece was quickly impaled before the human created some distance; her leg struck previously showing no signs of being impeded whatsoever.

The vegetoid regained its senses and turned around again, letting out a peculiar mixture of a deep snake’s hiss and carrots grinding against one and another upon seeing its ‘victim’ already chewing down on yet another piece.

Eat bite seemingly invigorate the human in the process too.

“Perhaps a little more— oh, already going?” Frisk at first was ready, but relaxed when seeing the monster to begin trembling again, assuming it was going to blow itself up again. Instead this trembling was at a much finer frequency and used to burrow itself straight into the soil.

_I hope I’ll never have to do that again…_ Frisk wiped off the carrot juice dripping from her mouth, while staring at the knife in hand. Seeing a mixture of carrot juices and… _dust_ stuck to it, staining it.

As it began to down on her what she was actually seeing, he human instead looked up again when a single person’s applause echoed in the dimly lit tunnel.

**“Bravo,”** the shadowy apparition that’s Chara materialized before her. **“You handled that quite well!”**

Frisk wasn’t so convinced that had been the right way to deal with it.

**“It’ll recover.”** Chara just smiled ‘consolatory’ and on own initiative took a hold of Frisk’s free hand to resume with their journey.

The human simply followed the demon, thinking quietly to herself back on how she had managed to free that Froggit earlier.

_It has to be better ways to handle these encounters than resorting to violence._

Now knowing what to do, the human pulled all the correct switches in the circular room, making the rock-fangs retract into the ceiling and floor at the end of it.

The room afterwards made Frisk slow down to a stop, as it was a well-lit three-way crossroad.

Meaning just around the corner to the left stood a large dead tree before a certain monster’s home.

“Shall we try to just sneak through the home?” Frisk took Chara with her next to the edge, but was gesturing for her invisible friend to take a look in her stead.

**“Well,”** Chara complied and took a look, gesturing that the coast is clear and Frisk peeked around the corner now too. **“That may be a good approach, considering how you nearly disemboweled her earlier.”**

“Then perhaps you can go and see if she’s home or not?” Frisk gestured with her knife at the door.

**“I am your guide, not _slave._ ”**

“Pretty please?” Frisk dematerialized her knife to instead hold Chara’s both hands, making huge puppy-eyes to her.

**“…You really think that would work on me?”** Chara tilted her head and the corners of her lips only rose.

Frisk threw her arms up in the air and kept close to the wall on the left, sneaking her way up towards the house, aiming for one of the windows.

**“Despite my shameless attempt of deceiving the beautiful Chara, I am still filled with determination to bypass Toriel with minimal bloodshed.”** Chara floated right after her with a new angle on her narrative shtick.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

”I can’t see her.” The thin human was standing on the tip of her toes and peeking into the living room where the only sign of movement being the dancing flames in the fireplace next to the massive couch.

**“Why don’t we just barge in and head for the exit immediately?”** A tiresome comment came from the shadowy form of the demon leaning against the wall next to her. Regarding her claws with a posture to proclaim one of utter boredom.

“Because I don’t want anything further with that monster,” Frisk bounced back down on her heels and took a hold of Chara’s hand, while in the other was the red knife of hers. “If she’s in there that is.”

The demon raised a brow but silently floated after Frisk as she snuck past the door to the window on the right side of the house.

“Nope,” repeating the procedure, Frisk paused to make sure she didn’t miss any details before being certain. “Can’t see her down the hallway or in the antechamber either.”

**“Then I’ll advice we just go in and down the stairs.”**

Frisk nodded in agreement this time for there were no other ways to see if whether Toriel is home or not, thus again took a hold of Chara’s hand before tiptoeing back to the door.

That didn’t mean she may be within one of the numerous rooms. The dirty but now fully healed hand already shivering when leaving the comfort of the demon’s when reaching for the door handle at the mere possibility of yet another encounter with the goat monster.

Her other hand audibly creaking against the handle when gripping onto it for reassurance.

The set of gleaming red eyes of the demon rolls at the human’s over caution and in annoyance grabs a hold of Frisk’s hand and force it on the handle then pull it open for her.

Frisk just stared at Chara for a long moment; first afterward the demon’s action remembering that the hinges were well-oiled and perfectly silent. Peeking into the house, her heart already pounding but nevertheless daringly took her first step onto the pristine dark wooden floor. The door was silently swung shut before the smaller and physical frame hurriedly tiptoed over to the staircase. While the larger shadowy, semi-corporeal demon composure was a strong contrast when following the stressed person in her own amble pace and the visage underneath the shadowy essence still being one of utter boredom.

When no large paw-feet came rushing towards the antechamber from any directions, with a hand on the railing, Frisk tiptoed down the pristine dark wood staircase and promptly her dirty boots stepped onto the rock floor at the bottom instead. Ahead the poorly illuminated tunnel and the path out of the Ruins.

Frisk doing an already well-practiced gesture for the demon’s hand and shortly felt the pale hand grabbing firmly onto hers, as always a huge support by just being there for her. A repeating low echo bouncing around them created from the human’s steps which had gained a considerate boost in confidence when walking down the tunnel with her demon floating in tow. The echo even growing louder as the pace increased when feeling that the staircase and the house above it was sufficiently behind them.

That it was going so well wasn’t instilling Frisk with any reassurance but the exact opposite.

“Chara,” Frisk took them to a stop just as the sharp turn to the left in the tunnel came into vision. “I know your disdain of the Ruins and having it as a topic. But do you happen to know where Toriel may have gone?”

**“Well, there is this wild possibility after your most recent encounter.”** Chara’s other hand stroke the chin pensive.

Frisk’s brow steadily kept rising for each passing moment, until it downed on her that it was something the demon wouldn’t follow up on any further.

_The nerve!_ Frisk cursed silently and tore her eyes from that now infuriating smile of hers. Certain she saw its corners rise even further at her realization and resumed with storming around the corner.

For Frisk’s sudden blaze to quickly subside and her posture turn into one of growing caution the longer she peered down the end of the tunnel.

**“Seems I was accurate with my suspicion.”** Chara came up next to Frisk and floated alongside her from now on as the human cautiously walked down the remainder of the tunnel.

When reaching the chamber and stepping into it, Frisk and Chara regarded what once had been the first stone double door that leads out of the Ruins.

“It’s has collapsed and turned into nothing but rubble!” Frisk stared at one of the larger chunks at her feet, on its surface a portion of one of the numerous engravings on the double door.

“Let me guess. There are no other paths for us to leave the Ruins with.” Frisk voiced her dismay while looking up at the obstruction before them.

It was now she also noticed how some of the stones were blackened with scorch marks.

“That’s right,” Frisk’s spine froze into coldest ice, as the familiar voice of a certain goat-monster continued from behind her.” This was the only exit out of here. You must be quite _confident_ in yourself to remain so calm when knowing of my presence.” Frisk saw in her peripheral vision Toriel emerging from one of the two pockets of shadows in this room.

**“If she only knew how clueless you actually were.”** Chara merrily turned around alongside a now incredible tense Frisk to look at the goat-monster, whose yellow eyes regarded the human with caution.

Audible the knuckles whiten around the handle to her knife at being cornered against the wall.

“With the exit gone, now the other monsters out there is safe from you.” Toriel eyes narrowed down at seeing the gesture and she shifted her posture subtly, revealing how much on guard she actually is.

_She destroyed the exit to protect them from ME?!_ Frisk was almost baffled at how Toriel possibly could’ve come to such an inane conclusion.

**“You did almost eviscerate her.”** Chara with uncanny precision; which again raise the question whether the demon could read her mind or not, needlessly reminded Frisk of ‘that’ detail.

From seemingly nowhere a tiny ember emerged. A single ember that was all that remained from the previous rage that has fueled Frisk through inhuman events was now flaring up again! When Toriel’s hands were raised, mid movement engulfed in fullest by familiar lethal orange flames. Her own rage and fear filled the young human with ever growing determination to face the goat-monster yet again, who has entered her combat stance and already is preparing a spell.

“A hostile human can cause irreparable damage to monster kind. I will _not_ allow you to strike down the innocent.” Toriel’s eyes however were different. Unlike last time, where they had been stern but still emotional, now they were cold and carried a singular purpose.

**“Toriel is determined to eradicate the threat that is you.”** Chara was on her ‘stomach’ in the air and whispering into Frisk’s ear, while a shadowy hand caressed the back of the human’s trembling hand holding the knife.

**“Perhaps it’s time to _deal_ with her as you suggested?”**

Chara’s continuous presence was so close to topple Frisk over into doing a mad dash forward and just hack that cursed goat into pieces and dust.

“…I don’t want to fight you.” It took all of Frisk’s will to resist the fire within her soul and give in to the sudden murderous urge asphyxiating her senses.

Of course her reward for attempting an alternative route was her being sent flying as a fireball exploded right underneath her feet. A too familiar event except this horrendous replay being even more violent than last time as it sent her crashing hard into the pile of rubble and tumbling down from it.

Unlike that time however, Frisk rotated herself so she was able to ‘land’ on her feet and hands instead. Her bruised fingers still wrapped around the knife’s handle, as she raised her dazed head and just barely being able to make out the towering figure in the blurriness.

“Someone such as you can’t be trusted.” The human could barely make out what was said due to her ears still ringing from the explosion.

Toriel’s eyes however widened that the human wasn’t only able to withstand such a blow but was now shakily rising up again too!

“I will end this now, human. I’ll make it quick.” From Toriel’s burning hands several orbs of fire floated up until each palm ‘carried’ a cluster of them.

Frisk however was tired of being on the receiving end, so when the barrage of speeding projectiles came towards her, she did her utmost to dodge every single one of them.

The sheer heat from the fire exploding all around her singed her clothing, hair and skin. The blasts so powerful that stone shrapnel flew everywhere. But when the last fireball had exploded, Toriel’s confidence wavered and one of the bandage clad paw-feet even took an uncertain step back when seeing Frisk standing tall and unlike her clothes practically unscathed.

The monster regained her composure and with certainty again raised her hand and aimed the palm at the human, whose boots soles were furiously clacking against the stone floor as Frisk went to the offensive.

“You will fall here!” Toriel shouted and unleashed single projectiles as quickly as she could towards the human rapidly closing the distance.

The human however danced from side to side to avoid the new barrage of fire, getting steadily ever so closer to the monster.

Panicky the goat-monster raised her other hand to prepare for a cone variation of assault instead— till the fire in her hands abruptly snuffed out.

The yellow eyes shock wide, shifted from staring at the human to down her own abdomen instead and eyeing in growing horror the huge diagonal slash across her entire torso. The powdery substance that’s a monster essence already falling towards the ground as the wound was rapidly decaying.

Frisk stood her ground and stared up at the monster, taking in every excruciating detail on the goat’s face as she helplessly watched herself deteriorate.

…And Frisk absolutely hated every moment of it, in particular when Toriel’s own face turned into dust too and her body’s deterioration being complete.

“Her soul is different from the other monsters.” Frisk pointed out in a matter of fact when callously regarding the upside down cartoonish white heart floating where Toriel had once stood.

Until it too began to deteriorate by cracks forming in the center and rapidly spreading outwards. After a few more seconds it shattered, thus the true destruction of the monster known as Toriel was done.

…And the moment afterwards the soul shattered, Frisk’s own strangely felt… _tougher?_

**“You won! By murdering Toriel, you gained enough EXP so that your LV increased!”** The demon made her presence known in a… quite characteristic manner on a second thought; as Chara’s black narrative befitted that of a murderous and psychotic entity such as herself.

“I was cornered and she didn’t want to see reason. I did what I had too.” Frisk stared at the coat of dust on her knife. Yet another memory added to the others of seeing it coated with other beings’ essence.

It made her wonder how many more that would stain the blade before this all was over…

The demon had already dropped the grim narrative to instead silently float next to Frisk, only once throwing the pile of fresh dust an uncaring glance before focusing on the collapsed tunnel and gesturing towards it.

**“The problem persists though. Our exit is still blocked.”**

“I am aware of it.” Frisk kept staring at her knife, her tone matching the cold and sharp metal by cutting straight to the point.

The demon was about to continue but upon further scrutiny instead fell silent and stroke her own chin thoughtful. While Chara’s spirit was already high after witnessing one of the most sinful acts a living being can carry out against another. What her delicate protégée was scheming is so fundamental wrong on so many layers that even the demon herself is taken aback by the possibly endless implications.

**“You are planning on making this _undone,_ aren’t you?” **Chara moved so she could hug the human over the shoulders from behind, her voice low and even appearing to be almost breathless from excitement.

“I am.” Frisk acknowledged the shadowy form by turning her head to stare into the wide and excited eyes, seemingly unbothered by the proximity.

**“You may erase the crime, but the _memory_ is still there.” **The demon glanced down and Frisk despite already knowing where the demon’s eyes were wandering, did the same and now too stared at the pile lying at her feet.

“So what if I do? We still want to get out of the Underground, don’t we?” Frisk dismissed that detail and looked up to stare into the wall instead.

The demon remained silent but only because she wanted a moment to revel in how damaged Frisk’s delicate mind was from this traumatic experience. The human’s entire posture being rigid as the spine of her dust-caked knife while those beautiful red eyes were cold and reflected a soul now besmirched with sin.

“Just uncertain on how it would help. Considering that the… _save point_ we made is already flawed by when we used it. I’ll probably return to my damaged state and Toriel has a huge lead to her home and the exit.”

**“Thus you are trying to figure out how to return to when you woke up after falling down. To redo everything for a third time.”** Despite the mess Frisk’s mind was in, Chara was quite impressed at how this once wrongfully interpreted as meek human wasn’t just developing but now efficiently adapting to all of this. Already was trying to figure out creative ways to progress further with the new tools at her disposal.

Excitedly more so being able to kill if necessary!

“Yes, but last time I required your guidance. I suspect that I need your help yet again.” Frisk turned to look at Chara.

**“Indeed you do,”** Chara’s vividly gleaming eyes met the drained and cold of the human’s. **“Well, I have already figured out how we should proceed but it requires you to do the work after we call forth the star that represents your determination.”**

“I will escape this hell.” Frisk’s words were full of disdain drenched in venom as she voiced her fatigue of the Underground in its entirety.

**“Let us proceed then with no further delay.”** The demon tenderly took a hold of Frisk’s hand and guided it to the human’s own chest, with the human understanding what she was after. Shortly between them did the cartoonish heart emerge and float above the human’s and the demon’s palms, showering them in its red gentle brilliance.

**“Now let’s do this like last time, together.”** Chara’s enthusiasm was infectious and while the human’s face remained expressionless, her spirit got a little new life breathed into it.

Frisk’s mind got sidetracked completely when first now recalling how intimate this moment had been before— till both the human and the demon were momentarily blinded when that same incredible bright golden shine emerged between them! This time though, Chara dared to stand her ground and both were waiting for its initial radiance to come to an end before resting their eyes on the golden star.

**“Well done!”** Frisk was looking low to hide how flustered she was at it being _that_ part of the memory that had triggered this.

**“Now let’s see, last time we focused on creating a so called save point. What if we try to create _other_ _options_ for us to utilize?” **Chara was caressing the surface of the star and at times let it submerge into the object itself. A strange serenity washing over the demon’s visage whenever doing so.

Frisk in any other state would’ve taken a long moment to just watch the demon being at such peace, but right now she just wanted to get this over with thus submerged her own hand into the star.

“I’ll try.” Frisk acknowledged Chara’s suggestion and closed her eyes as she began to concentrate on anything but to create the save point again.

**“Let me give you a bit of assistance,”** Chara like last time placed her hand on top of Frisk’s, which had immediate effect by raising her downed spirit past her normalized state. **“There we go!”** Chara with her other hand patted Frisk’s shoulder for her attention, which made her open her eyes and now too watch on as a familiar rectangular object was materializing.

Except for some reason it was _two_ signs this time. Both composed of that inky black surface while the letters and the edges carried that same white outline.

**“Continue…?”** Chara read out loud the left one.

“Reset…?” Frisk read the counterpart.

The human and the demon looked at one and another.

“Can you determine what either does?” Frisk motioned for the demon to investigate like she had done previously with the _SAVE_ button.

The demon was more than happy to comply when eagerly reaching for the continue button first. Like last time the white outline began to shine a soft golden that was pleasant for the eyes the closer she got and culminate upon physical touch.

“It’s glowing more the closer you got. Last time our hands were intertwined, but wasn’t it specifically tailored for me?” Frisk commented as the demon was moving her hand and red claws across the button’s flat surface.

**“I am not _powerless._ Even something so personal such as this isn’t beyond my reach.” **The demon replied before shifting with that same eagerness over to the other button and investigating it too.

_She is powerful enough to at least affect something created from my being…_ Frisk eyed the demon’s actions closely. The implications were unnerving to think the least of the demon’s _true power_ if able to, although in limited way interact with these buttons at a portion of her strength.

Perhaps if determined enough Chara would be able to take full control over the star and manipulate it?

Frisk’s was pulled back to the current events when the demon pointed a claw at the left button.

**“The ‘Continue’ button is deceptively bland. All it does is allowing you to continue forward.”** Chara hadn’t stopped caressing the reset button.

**“While this one I strongly suspect that it will indeed bring you back to the point of where you fell down. Before you ask, I believe you acquired this special power of yours the moment you landed here.”** The demon rested her hand on the upper edge of the button while facing towards Frisk again to declare her current position.

**“Thus you are unable to return to any point before you fell down.”**

“Then I have no choice but to find a way to stop Toriel and escape the Ruins. Then from there I may create a new save point and begin with my progress through Snowdin forest.” Frisk however wasn’t done yet as a thought occurred by something Chara had mentioned.

“Do you feel how many times I can… well, reset time itself before it may cease to function?”

**“My current assumption is that it’s your determination that determine if you can do this or not. So long you remain as determined you are now or more, I believe you can do this how often you may want to.”**

“Then I am essentially _unstoppable_ for I have unlimited time to find a method that may work in my favor.” Frisk stepped up to the reset button.

**“In theory and certainly a possibility in practical sense, yes. But I feel that you will try to avoid unnecessary injuries on your being.”** Chara pointed out.

“You… aren’t wrong. It hurts so fucking much whenever a monster land a blow on me or worse.”

**“Not _as hell?_ ” **Chara raised a brow in a mixture of curiosity but more so amusement under her shadowy visage.

“Now that is something else entirely.” Frisk winked and motioned for Chara to grab a hold of her hand.

The demon complied and together they moved in front of the reset sign.

**“Remember to not lose your cool when you wake up. Toriel will like last time not remember your past dealings, thus treat your wounds.”** Chara reminded the human.

“I am aware. But just keep an eye for me, will you?” Frisk stared at Chara, her hand squeezing into hers.

**“I will. Now let us proceed with undo history!”** Frisk was caught by surprised when Chara pushed their hands onto the reset button.

Everything turned black— then excruciating physical pain raking all over her body threatened to devour her senses. Frisk opened her eyes, to only be met by a familiar ray of sunlight cascading her face.


End file.
